Tsunade choice
by maverick9871
Summary: A girl appears claiming to be Tsunade daughter but wait, she more then she seems and Kyuubis involved. Lemon Naruto x young Tsunade, Sakura, Yondaime and Sasuke bashing. Some bleach crossover jerry springer.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Naruto

It was the day before the gennin test and this was Narutos third and final time to take the test, pass or fail. It was currently 5 am and he was asleep in his bed with a pair of frog boxers, a white t-shirt and his nightcap. He stirred whe he felt a sensation go through his body.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw a pair of brown eyes and a blond hair girl wearing a white shirt with fishnet underneath and a pair of red shorts about his age was smiling at him and had her hands in his boxers and she said "Hello Narukun."

Naruto blinked and squinted his eyes and then she moved her hand and that feeling went through him agian and he asked "What are you doing and who are you."

The girl smiled and said "As of right now Im your fiance and I need to make sure you listen to me about everything I say without freaking out so I am using a woman best jutsu." with a smile on her face and then Naruto groaned involuntary as she stopped and he whimpered a little and then she started agian.

She asked "You going to listen now."

Naruto nodded as he leaned on his elbows and then she said "first I want to tell you about your father. His name was Arashi Kazama and he was the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto eyes got big and he started to say something when the girl started to go faster with her hand making him stop trying to speak.

She then said "Ok, now that you know who your dad is its time to tell you why almost everyone in this village hates you. You remember the Kyuubi attack. Well your dad did defeat the Kyuubi but not the way the children were told. Your dad gave his life to seal Kyuubi in you so that you could save this village but people are stupid and dont want to believe it and thats why they blame you for holding Kyuubi prisoner." at this point Naruto was panting from what this girl was doing and she smiled seeing the reaction she was having on him.

She sighed and said "Your mother is alive and is with my mother right now but she was told that you had died durring the Kyuubis attack or she would have been here for you but I will get word to my mom and have her bring your mom here."

Naruto gasped out "Who...is...she."

The girl smiled and said "Her name is Shizune and my mothers name is Tsunade and so is mine but I want you to call me Tsu-hime, ok Narukun."

Naruto closed his eyes and said as he exploded "Yyyyeeessss Tsuhime." as he fell back on the bed.

Tsunade smile as she pulled her hand away and put the creme in a small tube before opening a scroll and placing it on the scroll and sealing it and leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the lips and he asked weakly "Do you hate me."

Tsunade pulled him into a light hug for her and said while looking into his eyes "No, I love you and I would do anything for you. In a few hours after we get some sleep we are going to see the Hokage and your moving into my family home with me and then I am going to help you get ready for the exams so we can be on the same team. Also a friend of mine wanted me to give you a message and said your furry friend should hear it also. In time of hardship the old have to sacrafice themselfs for the young so that the pack may live on"

Inside Naruto, Kyuubis eyes grew bigger and then he sensed out with Naruto senses and thought "**I since my chakra in her, **_**so, she was made a part of the pact by me. If I believe her message then I have to die. I must speek to the boy first**__."_

Naruto smiled a small real smile and said "I love you Tsuhime." and leaned agianst her neck and fell asleep.

Tsunade smiled a small smile as a tear fell down her cheek before she fell asleep and whispered "Thank you Narukun."

Tsunade dreamed about what happen before she arrived in Naruto appartment today.

Flashback

Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage was on her knees crying as the village of Konoha laid burning around her but it was not for the village that she was crying. It was the 20 year old man that she had fallen in love with over the past 6 years. He was currently laying lifeless with the sword that had been stabbed into his heart by his friend Sakura.

Sakura had only used Naruto and was nice to him long enough to try and rescue Sasuke but once Sasuke was killed last week she blamed Naruto for it and had somehow gotten a hold on the Grasscutter sword of Orochimarus

Naruto had been in the Hospital still recovering from the injuries he got in the final battle with Atasuki in which Sasuke was killed. Sakura had studied about how to stop Kyuubi power after the incedent with it at the bridge and learned the 5 star seal. She walked up to his sleeping form and said "Its your fault Naruto. If you had not failed your promise back then and brought him back he would be alive and if it had not been for you having Kyuubi in you then Itachi would not have been with Atasuki and then Sasuke would have not faced them."

She then slammed a fivestar seal over the Kyuubi seal waking Naruto up and pulled out the grasscutter before stabbing it into his heart.

Unfortinately Sakura never knew about the special seal Jaraiya had placed on Naruto. It was designed as a suicide seal if he was ever captured by Atasuki. It gave Kyuubi 1 hour of freedom after Naruto was dead. Long enough for him to kill whoever it was that killed naruto. Once he was freed he saw people cheering Sakura for killing the demon but thier cheers ended when Kyuubi leveled Konoha with the exception of Tsunade. The rest of his friends had been out of the village on missions at the time.

Kyuubi stood over her and said "**Human, the kit cared for you and you never betrayed him so I have no feelings of hatred for you. The kit thought of you as part of his pack and so do I. Do you love him."**

Tsunade blinked with tears on her face and looked at the Kyuubi in all his glory and said "Yes. At first it was like a mother, then a sister and then it became more, I wanted him to be happy and I was afraid over our age so I never told him."

Kyuubi smiled and said "**He knew none the less so that is why I am offering you a deal. How would you like to be with him and be young agian."**

Tsunade looked up with hope in her eyes and asked "How."

Kyuubi sighed and said "**There is a way but you will have to give up mortality to do it. You would have to become a demon. Your appearance will change to that of you at the same age as the kit, 14, but your chakra will be yours and not demonic and you will have improved healing like the kit but thats it. You wont transform or anything like the kit did when he got my chakra. He would not have if it had not been for the seal. After he becomes a demon you have him mark you by biting you on the neck and channel his chakra into you and you do the same and you both will have the same life then and until you are killed or thousands of years pass by you will live just like him. I can give you my power and make you one and send you back but you must tell the kit this so I will hear it once he knows about me. In time of hardship the old have to sacrafice themselfs for the young so that the pack may live on. If you give that message to him then he will do it and he will become like you."**

Tsunade asked "why are you doing this."

Kyuubi said **"My reasons are my own but I do it because I think of him as my Kit that was killed and caused me to attack. Call it making us even. So do you accept**."

end flashback.

Tsunade stirred and blinked and looked into the sky blue eyes of Naruto and she asked "What time is it Narukun."

Naruto glances at the clock and said "8 oclock and Im late for the accademy."

Tsunade said "Your not going today. We have to train you so you will pass and see the hokage." as she laid on his arm.

Naruto asked "Why."

Tsunade looked confused and asked "Why what."

Naruto said "Why did you come back for me."

Tsunades eyes got big for a moment and asked "How."

Naruto said "Kyuubi, he said you were a demon now but said you were made one by him and he said that the only way that could be is if you were from the future but he said my changes would take time because of the seal and he would be gone then but I just want to know why."

Tsunade smiled a sad smile and pulled him into a hug and started to cry and said "I fell in love with you but did not think we could work out because I was older and then you died and kyuubi gave me a chance to come back and after loosing everyone I love I agreed."

Naruto said "Promise me."

Tsunade looked at him and he said "Promise me that you will tell me the truth always, please. I have been lied to so much I dont want to be lied to by someone who said shes my fiance. Is that real."

Tsunade said "Its real if you will have me but I can only promise you that I will tell you what I can. I wont tell you how you died or whats going to happen because its all going to change with me by your side."

Naruto smiled and said "Fair enough and I accept tsuhime." and leaned forward and kissed her and she returned the kiss and when they broke apart Tsunade leaned down and whispered "I want to be yours forever and only yours."

Naruto smiles and said "So, what do we do about the old man."

Tsunade had a twitch and said "Thank god im not the only Hokage that you called old." before her eyes got wide realising what she said and Naruto had his eyes also wide hearing it.

Naruto sighed and said "So I never reached my dream huh."

Tsunade said "You were to be Rokadiame before you were killed if that helps but you wont be killed this time so get up and take a shower. You smell of sex."

Naruto eyes bulged out and he asked "are you a pervert."

Tsunade chuckled and said "No, its not perverted if it with someone you are either married, engaged or dating so we are good and besides, that was only a warm up for what we will do later." as she winked and walked to the bathroom leaving a red faced naruto.

Naruto sighed and got up out of bed and started to get his cloths and noticed that he was leaner now and also his sensed were a little sharper then they were before and also most of his baby fat was gone but when Tsunade came out of the bathroom she looked at his closet and said "After I have sensie give us your dads money we are getting you some new cloths."

Narutos look darkened and Tsunade said "Dont worry, today is going to start a new life for you and you can drop the mask you wear also. I know the real you and nobody wants to pissoff the great grandaughter of the first Hokage."

Naruto asked "Are you really the great grandauughter of the first."

Tsunade sighed and said "for everyone else I am but for you since you know the truth I am actually the grandaughter and the third was my sensie when I was a gennin but because of kyuubi I am the same age as you now so dont even think im old."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "How are you going to explain to everyone."

Tsunade got an evil look on her face that Naruto would soon learn meant someone was about to meet the Hokage mountian and said "Simple. I will tell everyone that I am the daughter of Tsunade the slug sannin and my father is Jaraiya the toad sannin and when Jaraiya comes to confront me about it I will tell him the truth and have him find the other me and your mom. He is a pervert though but he was your dads sensie so treat him like a pervert, call him erosannin." with a grin that Naruto was liking.

Naruto said "Your a prankster, arent you."

Tsunade said "Not till I met you but go take a shower."

Naruto sighed and went to the bathroom and he stopped for a moment and he asked "What does a fiance do anyways, Until this morning I hadve never even had a kiss and whatever that was you did to make me feel good."

Tsunade said "Well we hold hands, kiss, and go from there as long as we both want it but since Im more experienced in love I will let you go at your own pace."

Naruto said "Can we do that thing agian sometime." embarresed a little.

Tsunade chuckled and then went into full blown laughter and said "I think I created a monster, oh well. Yeah, we will do that and more that is even better. Trust me."

Naruto smiled and said "I already do." and walked into the bathroom taking a shower quickly because Tsunade had turned the water on for him already.

After getting out and dressed he came out and asked "How did you get the hot water knob to turn. It was rusted shut and I could never even budge it."

Tsunade look darkened for a moment knowing how bad he had it and said "Watch." and walked over to a chair and tapped it with her finger and it flew across the room and shattered into several pieces.

Naruto eyes were ready to bulge out of his head and Tsunade said "Lets go."

Naruto only nodded and followed Tsunade out the door and they walked toward the hokage office holding hands and getting a few stares from people as they made it through town.

A man walked up and said "get away from her you dem..." his words echoed across the village as he was sent flying by a fist from Tsunade. Everyone was in shock by the display of power and backed away from the girl.

In the Hokage office the third looked out the window and saw a man flying toward the Hokage mountian and thought "_only one person could do that. I wonder what he did to piss her off."_

He was about to have an ABNU find her when the door was busted off it henges and a blond hair girl came in about 14 years old and was with Naruto. The third blinked and Naruto said "Hey old man."

The third smiled and looked at the girl having a flash of his gennin team appear in his head and said "Hello Naruto and who is this young lady."

Tsunade said "Hello Hokagesama, mom said to tell you to stop looking at woman with that crystal ball or she will give you a matching scar." with a smile on her face.

The third blinked and paled as only one person knew of that and he asked "Who is your mother and what is your name."

Tsunade said "Cant you guess, my mom is Tsunade and that is also my name. Shes currently with my fiances mom right now but as soon as I see dad I will have him go get her. I arrived in Konoha last night and spent the night at narukuns. Isnt that right Narukun." as she kissed him on the lips quickly.

The third who was floored a moment ago said "And who is your dad and how do you know who Naruto mom is when I dont."

Tsunade was looking at her fingernails and said "my dad is Jaraiya and as for how I know its easy to figure out considering his dad was the Yondaime who was married to shizune. Besides I ran the test myself on his blood and found it matched hers." as she looked up at the third who was looking scared and watching Naruto reaction or the lack of.

Tsunade said "Dont worry, I told him all about fluffy and his parents as well as his real name last night and Narukun, you got to return the_ favor _tonight." favor was said seductively causing the third to fly back with a nosebleed and Naruto to start laughing.

After a moment the third recovered and tried to think of something to say when Naruto said "Hey old man, since I know who my dad is and I am moving in with Tsuhime, can I have access to my money so I can get some stuff."

Tsunade said "Dont worry narukun, we need to go practice Kagebunshin no jutsu so we can pass the test tomorrow and be on the same team."

Naruto asked "and how do you know we are going to be on the same team anyways."

Tsunade said "Simple, A, were engaged, B since I know you will get stuck with Kakashi he wont train you since hes got the Uchiha, C, if were not I will have dad and mom come and get both of us and make us thier apprentaces and have to cause the third here more paperwork rearranging teams and D, if he does put us on the same team I will give him a jutsu that can do all of his paperwork in a fraction of the time." smiling as the third went from currious to unsure to questionable to scared and then excited.

The third said "And how do you know you both will pass the test anyways."

Tsunade said "Simple, replacement, henge and a bunshin and since narukun cant do regular bunshins because of furball Im going to teach him Kagebunshin which will let him pass but I think you should come and make sure everything is fair at the test tomorrow."

The third said "but your not registered as a accademy student."

Tsunade flicked a chair out the window and said "really, and here I was sure you would jump at a chance to get mom to come back to the village agian, oh well, come on Narukun, since you have not actually passed the test your still a villager, and cant be classified as a missing nin and I am not even a student yet so cya." and turned toward the door dragging Naruto.

The third sighed and said "Wait, fine you win."

Tsunade said "But I didn't gamble." mocking him.

The third said "At least you dont have your mothers bad habbits or luck." with a smile and Tsunade had a vein appear and she said "Yeah" softly.

The third said "Tomorrow, 8 am both of you are to report to the accademy and if you both pass then you can be on the same team. As for your fathers money you cant claim it until your a chunnin or go by your real name until then or your mother comes back and actually takes your fathers name and you."

Tsunade saw the scared look on Naruto face and said "I almost forgot, If dad shows up before I see him he will deny knowing about me because he was kind of drunk when it happened and mom did not want to have him currupt me while I was little. I have a scroll for him to read to explain everything. Cya." and closed the door behind her and walked outside with Naruto.

Naruto sighed and said "You had this all thought out didnt you though we did not get the money."

Tsunade sighed looking around and whispered "Yes, When Kyuubi sent me back I was in a void of darkness for what seemed like forever as my body changed until I appeared on the Hokage mountian at dusk yesterday and went to my home and got some cloths that fit me since I am younger and my body is a little different and a few things and then broke into your apartment and found you in your bed this morning so I had thought about a back story while I was waiting to arrive back here an then last night deciding on what to do. As for money, Its not a problem as even without your money I do have some in a safe at my family home incase I ever decided to return and so I would not spend it on gambling or sake. Now lets go practice and maybe I can find some cloths of my little brothers that might fit you."

Naruto asked "Your bro..."

Tsunade interupted him and said "Died durring the last great war. I have no family and you mom and Jaraiya were the only real friends I had until I met you. We did not know you were her son until you were injured and had to find blood donars. Anyways lets not talk about the past and start living for now and the future. We both hated our past so lets forget it. Deal."

Naruto said "Deal." and continued to walk until Iruka appeared in front of Naruto and said "Found you Naruto, what have I told..."

He was stopped when Tsunade wrapped her arms around Naruto and kissed him more passionately then ever and also walking him backwards toward and ally and leaned him agianst a wall and finally after a few moment Tsunade put one of naruto hands on her breast and Iruka went flying backwards with a nosebleed and the noise caused both of them to stop and look at him and both said "pervert." and Naruto noticed where his hand was a quickly moved it away and Tsunade said "If I put it there at times like that its ok. If not then no."

Naruto could only nod and then both left in a swirl of leaves and Naruto blinked finding himself in a back yard of a huge mansion.

Tsunade said "Welcome to your new home Naruto. This is my family estates but like I said, since I dont have any family its all mine. Ok these are the handseals for Kagebunshin no Jutsu." showing Naruto the signs and said "To do it you must channel large amount of chakra into it and do what you normally do for a regular bunshin."

Naruto nodded and Tsunade said "I have a bet for you" causing Naruto to stop before starting and she continued "I have 5 bowls ramen for you to eat, however after each hour you dont finish learning this jutsu I will eat one bowl. If after 5 hours you dont learn it then you have to give up ramen for a week. However if you can get this jutsu in less then 2 hours I will give you another one of those deals I gave you this morning. Deal."

Naruto thought quickly and said "Deal" and he began working on it. Tsunade went into her home and started to look in her brothers room for cloths that might fit Naruto. After looking she found a pair of black pants and a black shirt as well as some fishnet armor that should fit him and then went outside with one bowl of ramen that she had made while inside and looked at her watch and asked "So how are you doing."

Naruto was panting a little from trying it for an hour and he said "Im still working on it." and tried agian but it was only half of one.

Tsunade nods and said "Thats one bowl down." and starts to eat it in front of Naruto who had fake anime tears going down his cheeks.

Naruto started to try it agian more desperate then ever. Tsunade watched him and thought "_come on Naruto, you only took 3 hours from the record I read about the scroll incedent. You can do this, I know it." _and she got up and started going through some Katas of her medical tiajutsu.

Naruto stops to catch his breath and watches her and she catched the look of amazement from his face and said "Just 20 more minutes before you lose your reward and I eat another bowl of Ramen." and smirked as he renewed his work to master the jutsu.

Naruto was getting closer when Tsunade said "Stop." causing Naruto to look at her.

She walks over to him and said "I want you to go and close your eyes and put your hand in the ram seal and gather as much chakra as you can to make as many as you can and then do the seals for it and try one more time. Fail and this will blow up and hurt you." placing an exploding tag on his chest and his eyes got big as a silver dollar.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought "_Fox, I dont know if you can hear me but I need help or she is going to kill me"_

A booming laughter filled his head and then he felt a burning sensation go through his body and then he shouted out as he did the handseals "Kagebunshin no jutsu." and suddenly 200 Kagebunshins appeared and Naruto slowly open his eyes and saw a warm smile on Tsunade face and she said "I knew you could do it. Now I want you to have them all pull out a kunia and walk to a tree and put thier hands in a ram sign and walk up a tree like this. To much chakra and you blow off, to little and you dont stick, take it slow so some of them might not die from hitting the ground." and she demonstrated it by going up and then down the tree.

Naruto who was a little tired said "You heard her, lets go." and they all started trying it and most of the Kagebunshins went up in smoke after the first try and Naruto felt a little daze for a moment.

Tsunade smirked at this and pointed to one Kagebunshin and said "You, come with me. The rest of you and the real Naruto stay out here and try what I showed you." and walked into the house with the Kagebunshin following her.

As she got inside the house she turned and said "I want you to dispell yourself after I tell you something, free ramen, dispell all the Kagebunshin and come and get it. Now dispell." and smirked as a shout of free ramen came from outside and then several puffing sounds and Naruto running into the house.

He blinked and looked around and asked "Weres the ramen."

Tsunade asked "How do you know I said that."

Naruto said "You told me, remember." looking confused.

Tsunade said "But I told you to stay outside and brought a Kagebunshin in with me and told him."

Naruto was thinking and said "Yeah, but how did I know what you said."

Tsunade reached under the counter and handed him a bowl of ramen and said "Thats the secret of Kagebunshins, they think and act just as you would but if they dispell themselfs you learn what they did like Chakra control, jutsu, as well as anything you read or see. The only thing it cant help you on is your physical strength but I know how to fix that with the right training. Do you understand what I was talking about Kagebunshins."

Naruto who had noddles in his mouth said "Yes," with noodles sticking out of his mouth.

Tsunade sighed and said "We got alot of work to do. You need to learn table manors."

Naruto blinked and asked "What do you mean."

Tsunade smiled and put her arms across her chest and said "Simple. I want to get you as strong as possible as fast as possible so that way we both will have more time together without training later and I want you to be able to impress your mom when you finally meet her so she knows what a good person you are."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "Ok."

Tsunade saw him finish his ramen she said "Ok, try Kagebunshin agian."

Naruto put his hand in the sign and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu" and 5 appeared perfect.

Tsunade nods and said "Good, now lets work on your chakra control for the rest of the day so you wont have any trouble. Are you ready."

Naruto nods yes and follows her outside and Tsunade said "I want you to try and make as many clones as you can agian and ask Kyuubi for some chakra also since I notice that you did before."

Naruto closed his eyes and thought "_Kyuubi, I dont know if you heard her or not but she wants me to use your power agian_."

A voice in the back if his head said "**Tell her that I am busy getting your body ready for the changes and cant give anymore right now. Damn woman, I see now why I chose her to become part of the pact."**

Naruto said "Kyuubis said he cant give any more chakra right now because hes doing soemthing to my body." and then put his fingers in the handsign and shouted "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." and then 25 appeared.

Tsunade nods counting them and said "Thats good. I want the real Naruto to go and try the tree climbing and mark where you get on the tree with a kunia before you fall and I want the Kagebunshin to get in groups of 5 and I will instruct them each on what to do."

The clones divided up into 5 groups and tsunade said "Group 1,2,3,4,5" pointing to each group "Group one, go and get a leaf and put it on your head and try and make it float like this with your chakra." and put a leaf on her forehead and had it float a few inches off her head and spinned a few moments before she snatched it "Do it until your almost out of chakra then dispell yourself."

A chorus of "Hias" were heard and they speed off to work.

Tsunade looks at the next group and said "Ok Group 2, I want you to go inside my home and look in the library and start reading the books that say basic anatomy and start to read as much as you can on the subject. I know you hate to read but its important and I will tell you why. If you learn anatomy you can not only learn to heal your fellow ninja but also to defeat someone quicker by knowing where to do the most damage. Keep going until Naruto dispels you or you are almost out of chakra, then dispell yourself. Now go."

The group headed off quickly.

Tsunade looked at the third group and said "Remember how I showed you to do the tree climbing. Theres a pond on the side of the house. Put your hands in the ram seal and try to walk on water the same way. Heres a tip, stay in the shallows until you get it by standind then try walking. Dispell before you run out. Now go."

The group left quickly and Tsunade looked at the last two group and said "Group 4, I want you to go inside and look in the library for strategy as well as Shogi and Go. I want you to learn to play both games to help you learn battle strategy. Same rules for you."

The group left and Naruto cursed as he fell out of the tree only 10 ft off the ground. Tsunade then looked at the last group and said "I want you all to watch my movements through my Katas and try and copy them as best you can. I will only go through the first 10 Katas but that should be enough for today. Same rules as the others so when you see enough to try it go ahead and start and I will correct you." and she started to move in her tiajutsu pattern.

After 15 minutes of moving in the same pattern she stopped and looked at the clones who had been watching and starting to do the same kata. She walked around for the 30 minutes and started correcting them and telling them whats wrong. She then looked at Naruto who was looking pale and said "Enough. Dispell all the clones. Your about to pass out and I still want to talk to you about something. Dispell them one group at a time."

Naruto nodded and looked at the tree and saw he made it about 30 ft up before falling and thought to each group and dispelled them and getting a little dazed as each group of info came in. Naruto looked at Tsunade and said "Whats do you want to talk to me about Tsuhime."

As he slowly walked over to her. She put his arm around her shoulder and lead him inside the house so he would not fall and when they made it inside She sat him on the couch and sat down beside him and said "I want to talk about us." as she looked at him.

He looked back and asked "What about us."

Tsunade said "I know that you have a crush on Sakura but I want to know if you actually love her or is it just that you wanted attention and thought if you could get it from her since she only cares for Sasuke who always got everything handed to him that you wanted." as she held her head down and waited paitiantly.

Naruto thought for a moment and said "Truth is, I dont know. I never actually know what love is. I heard Sakura always talk about how great Sasuke is and how hes perfect and I guess I always thought if she could fall in love with me then she would say that about me and then I would not feel so alone. But that was before today. Today you have showed more for me then anyone else in this village and I dont have to pretend to be something Im not. You have actually defended me from the villagers and then you told me I could live with you and made me feel special and actually tried to teach me something instead of telling me to give up and..." he was stopped by a pair of lips pressed agianst his and he looked at Tsunade who had her lips agianst his and then she slowly pulled back and smiled.

Tsunade said "Naruto, you talk to much and you answered my question. What you felt for Sakura is not love but a form off wanting. You wanted what you were denied and thought if you could get it from the one person you know would never give it to you then you would be happy but I can tell you from experience that the only thing you will find is loneliness."

Naruto looks at her and asked "Is love the felling of being complete and not having to prove yourself to anyone or anything."

Tsunade looks at him and said "Yes, thats real love. Do you feel that way Naruto."

Naruto looks into her eyes and said "Yes, with you."

Tsunade looks at him and said "God, you can always make me feel happy."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes and asks "Why did you want to know how I felt for Sakura." opening his eyes a little to look at her.

Tsunade leaned back agianst the couch and said "call it jelousy or wanting to know if today is just a dream or if you really felt for me what I feel for you."

Naruto looked at her and said "Theres more to it then that."

Tsunade sighs and said "you were always good at telling when people were not telling the whole truth. The whole truth is that I dont want you to get hurt agian when she never returns your feelings and I want you to know what my feelings are for you."

Naruto watched her closely and then said "You know the pain of loneliness, dont you."

Tsunade nodded slowly and Naruto asked "Want to talk about it. Ive seen eyes like that before every morning of my life when I look at myself in the mirror. The pain of being alone."

Tsunade looked around and said "My parents died durring the 1st great war and my brother died durring the 2nd war. Your great uncle Dan was my fiance also Naruto but he died shortly after he asked me to marry him durring th 2nd war. After that I basically drunk all the time and gave up on the world. I made your mother my apprentice out of respect for Dan since she had noone else at the time. I dont know how her and your dad met and you came to be. Shizune left me for 2 years when I went off the deep end with my depression. It was not until you came into my life that I came out of it and then you gave me something to believe in. You saved my life and gave me a dream and let me know what it was to be happy agian."

Naruto listened to her and asked "Am I just a replacement or someone else or something."

Tsunade snickered and then laughed and said "Thats one thing you will never be Naruto. You are as individual as Kyuubi was to this village. Something that has never been seen before and never will be again. I may know about you from knowing you for over 6 years but every day I learned something new from you. Thats why I did not want to tell you about my past is because I did not want you to think that what I feel for you is not genuine. Let me show you how genuine I mean."

Naruto looked curious and asked "What do you mean."

Tsunade stood up and touched the back of Naruto neck and then he felt wierd as his body would not work and Tsunade got in front of him and said "You completed Kagebunshin before the time was up so I promised you I would pay you and here it is." and she reached her hand up and into his pants agian and started to rub him.

A voice from the other side of the room said "I never imagined Tsunade daughter would be so perverted, or should I say Tsunade herself."

Tsunade leaned her head down and said "Damn you Jaraiya, how much did you here and how long have you been here."

Jaraiya appeared as a cloak fell and said "Ive been here every since you left the Hokages office as I was on the balcony. Tell me, how did you get young agian and what are you doing here and what do you mean 6 years."

Tsunade looked around at Jaraiya and Naruto asked "Tsu-hime, who is he." still unable to move.

Tsunade said "That would be Jaraiya, the toad sannin and the one I told you about."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "Erosannin huh."

Jaraiya facefaulted and Tsunade smirked as she sat down beside Naruto and leaned agianst his arm.

Jaraiya finally got over his disrespect and said "So you going to tell me."

Tsunade asked "Does the third suspect anything yet."

Jaraiya said "No, I backed up your story until I could confront you about it but I never expected to see what I have seen, so tell me exactly whats goings on and why I should not informed him."

Tsunade asked "Did you know who the boys dad was before today Jaraiya."

Jaraiya sat down in a chair and said "No, I suspected but did not know enough about blood to test it."

Tsunade nods and said "furball sent me back, you put a suicide seal on Naruto so incase he was captured and killed Kyuubi got 1 hour of freedom to kill those responsible for his death. After he killed them he knew of my feelings for Naruto here and offered me a chance to come back and change that future and I have already started but this time I am going to be by the man I come to love. However I need your help."

Jaraiya seemed to think it over and said "Do tell, and what is it you need from me."


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade looked at Jaraiya trying to figure out how to get him on her side and said "He learned Rasengan within a month enough to aid in the battle agianst Orochimaru. He also learned to Summon Gambunta within a month to help defeat Shukaku. I cant train him in that but you can and I also need you to find my older self and give her this scroll. Inside it is Naruto DNA so she can compare it to Shizune to see that what I said is true. Also is some of mine but not blood since I know she is still scared of it as well as my backup story."

Jaraiya seemed to think it over a moment and asked "So why did you say I was your father then."

Tsunade said "Simple, I could not remember who was married to who or who was alive at this time in history so I needed someone I knew as safe to back up my story as well as someone who I could trust and since you never had any children like me then I knew that you would be safe."

Naruto asked "Tsuhime, how will this pervert help me."

Tsunade said "It pains me to say this Naruto but you are the only person who can finish what the 4th started and your also the only person who can use the Hiraishin besided your father."

Jariaya coughed and turned white looking at Naruto and Naruto asked "whats Hiraishin and what did dad not finish."

Jaraiya asked "Are you sure about that tsunade."

Tsunade said "Yes, once his control got good enough he could do both and I want him to get to do it before the chunnin exams." with a glint in her eye.

Jaraiya thought for a moment and said "Why should I help you."

Tsunade thought for a moment and said "I can give you and only you all the info I have on Orochimaru and Atasuki so you can compare it to your sources and then get more time to do research. Besides that, would it not be fun to help Arashi son."

Jaraiya thought for a moment and said "I do admit I want to see what this kid can do and all and the deal with the information would come in handy however Im not going to do it just out of my respect for his dad. Hes going to have to prove it to me in someway." with a perverted grin on his face

Naruto finally stood up from having his body get back to normal and saw the look and said "Your just a dirty old man. Time to show you how I take care of perverts." and put his hands in a seal and screamed "Sexy-no-jutsu." and in a puff of smoke he was covered in clouds and was now a nude girl.

Jaraiya pulled out his notebook and started to write while tsunade put her hand on her head and Naruto looked questionably and asked "How come your not knocked out."

Jaraiya said "I have seen more then enough woman not to be effected by that."

Naruto grew agrivated and went through some more handsigns and said "Harem jutsu." and suddenly 20 blond hair girls were in the room and Jaraiya was sent flying backwards from to much nudity.

Naruto dispelled the clones and returned to normal and Tsunade looked at naruto and asked "Whose body did you get the idea for that jutsu for anyways. I know I seen that tattoo on the right butt cheek before but I cant remember where."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "It was some lady named Rin, she asked me to help her prank some ABNU who wore a dog mask once, she told me he was a real pervert and she was in a bakini on that day. I did not know what perverts were then but she told me what they were and how they act. I did not really get it at the time but I just used what she told me and used her body and changed her face and hair color so that noone would know who it was and thats where it came from."

Tsunade knew right away who they both were then and asked "What happened to the ABNU Narukun."

Naruto said "He asked me for a date and said something about seeing heaven. After I changed back Rin did something to him in his groin and I never saw either agian. I think he might have died though, I know he was holding his pants that day and kept saying Im dieing afterwards."

Tsunade could not take it any longer and started to laugh and laugh and Naruto smiled and said "You have a pretty laugh."

Tsunade smiled at him and said "You feel like helping me with a prank tomorrow durring school."

Naruto smiled and said "Always."

Naruto face changed for a moment and his eyes glossed over and Tsunade looked at him and knew he was talking to Kyuubi and when he blinked she asked "What does the fox want."

Naruto looked at her and said "He wants to know who is this Atasuki you were talking about earlier."

Tsunade sighed and said "They are a group of S-rank missing nin that want to get the power of the tailed demons for something but we never found out what they wanted to do with them but we knew it would be evil since each member of the group was wanted from one country or another for murders and other crimes."

Naruto nodded and said "Kyuubi said that he needs to think about something, so whats this prank."

Tsunade thought for a moment and saw Jaraiya still passed out and said "Well, I will have to tell the pervert some info after he wakes up so lets plan. Heres what were going to do..."

The next day at 7:59 am all the kids were in the accademy except Naruto. Iruka sighed and went through the list "Shino, Sasuke, Naruto...Naruto." Just then a swirl of leaved appeared in the back of class and Naruto said "heremmph." as a pair of lips met his.

Everyone turned and several people flew backwards at the site that greeted them as well as several gasp and a timid voice of Narutokun.

Naruto was sitting in his chair wearing the new outfit Tsunade had gotten out of her brothers stuff and Tsunade was sitting stradeling him with a leg on each side and facing his chest and had her arms around his back and he had his hands on her butt and his lips were locked onto hers as they had a make out session.

In the Hokages office the third, Kakashi, Asuma were all sent backwards flying watching through the crystal ball while Kurenai was red faced and mummbling damn.

Back in the class Iruka and Mizuki both came around along with all the rest of the kids who had passed out and Iruka said "Um miss, this is the accademy and..."

A kunia hit the desk in front of him shattering the desk and had a note attacked to it. The couple in the back never stopped making out as Tsunade had thrown the kunia backwards without looking shocking everyone in the room.

Iruka took the note and read it and said "I see, well you are here to take the test and..."

A second kunia hit the desk with another note attacked to it and after reading it he paled and said "Ok, since you both have things to do then please do the henge, replacement and bunshin jutsu."

Tsunade smirked and Naruto and her both replaced themselfs with Sasuke and Sakura who found themselfs in the same position as Naruto and Tsunade were a moment ago except now both Naruto and Tsunade were where Sasuke and Sakura were. Shocking everyone in the room. Sakura screamed with excitement and passed out and Sasuke paled realising where his hands were and then tried to remove them but they were stuck there by some type of glue.

Tsunade then henged into Sakura and Naruto into Sasuke and Tsunade said in sakura voice "Oh Sasukekun, lets revive you clan right here and right now." as she went to jump back on Naruto who used sasuke voice and said "Hmph." and turned away with a fake emo look on his face.

The class erupted into laughter and Sakura who was passed out from being in the position with Sasuke fell on the floor hitting her head while Sasuke fell on top of her since his hands were still stuck to her butt. He tried to pull his hand away but as he did Sakura cloths were coming off with them. Not carring about her anyways he just jerks backwards and in doing so rips two holes in her biker shorts she had on under her dress showing everyone her panties.

Iruka who was a prankster in his youth said "Very good Naruto and..."

Tsunade said "Just call me Tsunade and Im Narukuns fiance." making everyone in the room wide eyed.

Iruka finally got over his shock and asked "Well please do the bushin and you both may go back to training with your father Jaraiya."

Tsunade asked "Does it matter what kind of Bunshin."

Iruka said "No."

That was the moment both Tsunade and Naruto had been waiting for. Both shouted out "Kagebunshin no jutsu" and 10 Naruto appeared and 5 Tsunade and the real Tsunade grabbed a pair of headbands and Naruto in one fluid motion and left in a swirl of leaves as the Kagebunshin all started to make out causing everyone to fly backwards agian.

In the Hokages office Kurenai sighed and said "Who is she."

The third finally got back in his chair and said "That is Tsunade, the daughter of Tsunade the sannin and Jaraiya the sannin. It looks like she got her mothers looks and her fathers pervertedness."

Kakashi who finally got over his nosebleed said "I never knew Jaraiya had a daughter."

The third said "Secretely she did. You can guess what would happen if someone would find out. Apparently Tsunade did not want to have her pick up his bad influence, however it looks as if she failed."

Just then a swirl of leaves appeared in the room and Tsunade looks at the third and said "So do we have a deal."

The third shook his head and said "Yes, you both passed so you both can be on the same team, now what is that jutsu."

Tsunade said "Simple, What did I teach Narukun yesterday that he used to pass the test."

The third thought for a moment and said "Kagebu..." his eyes got as big as a silver dollar and he took off his hat and handed it to Tsunade and said "The jobs yours."

Tsunade looked at the hat and said "Hell no, only reason I even joined this village was to be with Narukun, the rest of this place can goto hell as far as I care because of the way the people treated Naruto after..."

Naruto eyes glossed over for a moment but was ignored by everyone except Tsunade and the Third quickly said "Yondaime, yes we know." interupting her.

Tsunade looked at him with narrowed eyes and said "I should tell you sens.. I mean Hokagesama, THAT truth will be out before the chunnin exams, when we get back home Narutos going to start trying to summon Gambunta and then a few other jutsu. Cya." and left with Naruto.

Kakashi looked at the third and asked "What was she talking about Hokagesama."

The third looked around the office and said "Village secret."

Everyone in the room was stunned and Kurenai asked "What is her problem. She acts like this village is hell or something."

The third said "Her feelings for Naruto make her that way and she has seen the way this village treats him. She already put one person in the Hokage mountian. " and everyone looked wide eyed.

When the couple appeared in the back yard of thier new home Tsunade asked "So what did furball say back in the office."

Naruto looked puzzled for a moment wondering how she knew but dismissed it and said "He wants us to leave the village for a while. He said after he heard about this Atasuki that you mentioned that he think he knows what they want and its connected to why he attacked the village in the first place. He said we need to go see a friend of his since hes noticed your body is changing and I have to pass his test."

Tsunade blinked and asked "What does he mean my bodies changing and what test."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and Tsunade said "Spill it." as she cracked her knuckles.

Naruto sighed and said "I dont know how old you were when you come back but your body is that of a 14 year old with all the problems females have at that age."

Tsunade blinked and after a few moments realised what he was referring to and said "So, I can deal with that."

Naruto shook his head and said "No, because of what you are now certian other changes are about to happen also is what Kyuubi said. Something about heat and pheromones. He said thats why you have been so giddy lately as he called it and also you are going to need someone to teach you about controlling your new abilities and only his friend could do that for you as well as train you since your skills are that of your older self but your body is not."

Tsunade seemded to think for a moment and had been wondering why she was so horny lately. She had also notice that her chakra level was no where near where it use to be. She decided to listen to the rest of his answer and asked "What about this test."

Naruto looked down and said "For Kyuubi to make the changes to me, I have to earn his respect since he does not think I am ready for what he fears is going on. I either have to pass his test or me and him die." saying the last word quitely.

Tsunade who had hightened abilities heard the last word though and went pale. She asked "do we have a choice."

Naruto just shook his head and said "No, its either that or he cuts all chakra off to my heart and kills me and him. He would rather die then let what he fears is going on happen."

Jaraiya who was in a tree watching them had heard it all also and sighed as he jumped down and said "I think you both know what needs to be done. Where is it you need to go."

Naruto eyes glossed over and then returned to normal and said "He said its a secret valley about a weeks travel from here but he said only Tsunade and I can get there as you need demon chakra in you to get through the barrier."

Tsunade asked "How can we trust Kyuubi or his friend."

Naruto listened to Kyuubi and said "either we trust Kyuubi or not. He said he wont let what he thinks going on happen and will kill me to prevent it and he said something about you going to start having trouble soon also so you dont have a choice as somethings going to happen to you soon also."

Tsunade looked at him and asked "Whats going to happen to me and how long will it take to train you Narukun. We have to be back for the chunnin exams in 6 months."

Naruto listened to Kyuubi and smirked and said "According to Kyuubi that will be plenty of time. He said we need to leave today though or we wont be able to get inside the barrier until the next full moon in 5 weeks. As for whats going to happen he wont say until we get to his friends place."

Tsunade glanced at Jaraiya and asked "So what do you think. We need to do this so we can be back to stop Orochimaru and the war."

Jaraiya seemed to think a moment and said "I will tell the third I am taking Naruto and you with me and when we leave the village I will track down the other you and his mom and bring them back 1 week before the exams. Make sure you get back about the same time. I will write the instructions on both the Hiraishin and the Rasengan down for him to take and train on in his spare time." and he bit his thumb and summoned a frog who had a scroll and took the scroll and said "Naruto, I need you to bite your thumb and sign this contract and put your handprint on it also. Tsunade can teach you summoning but you just needed the contract."

Naruto looked at Tsunade who nodded and walked over and did as he was told. After he finished he asked "So what do we do."

Tsunade sighed and said "We need to go and get ready for a long trip and I need to go by the store and get some supplies. You go and get whatever weapons and cloths you think you will need and I will get some sealing scrolls also. God I cant believe I have to go through menapause agian." as she walked off leaving 1 confused teenager and one sweatdropping pervert.

Naruto glanced at Jaraiya and asked "What does she mean erosannin."

Jaraiya pulled out a book and said "Read this and I will include the rest of the series in a sealing scroll. I got to go see the Hokage." and left Narto with a copy of Icha Icha paradise Vol 1.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and started to walk into the house when he suddenly fell to the ground on his knees in pain holding his stomach. He was not expecting this and thought "_whats happening."_

Kyuubi said "**I needed to change your body a little before we get to my friends place and so I had to send alot of chakra through the seal which is why you are in pain**."

Naruto sighed and thought "_fine, but warn me next time please."_

His only answer was laughing inside his head. Naruto sighed and stood up before walking back inside the house and getting what he thought he would need.

Jaraiya appeared in the hokages office in a swirl of leaves and the jounins were all there looking at the crystal ball watching the test and the third asked "So what is it now Jaraiya. Your daughter already was here."

Jaraiya said "Yeah, I know and she makes me proud. Anyways, Ive come to tell you that Im taking her and the Gaki with me on a training trip and we will be back before the chunnin exams."

The third said "But they were suppose to be with Kakashi team."

Jaraiya said "No, have an ABNU go with Kakashi team because the Uchiha is being targeted." making everyone in the room look at him like he was crazy.

Kakashi asked "what do you mean Jaraiya."

Jaraiya said "My sources told me Orochimaru wants the sharingan and he already failed to get it from Itachi so hes going to be coming after the only other Uchiha he could. Apparently he finished that jutsu sensie."

The third seemed to think for a moment and paled and asked "Are you sure Jaraiya."

Jaraiya nodded and said "Yes. I dont know when he will be coming but it was fortunate that we even got an idea on his target."

The third nodded and said "Anything else you need to tell me before you 3 leave."

Jaraiya seemed to think and said "Yeah, you might want to check on Suna. Things have been bad for them lately since we have been getting alot of thier missions. Our relations might take a hit soon if things keep getting worse."

The third nodded and asked "Is your daughter really going to let the boy secret come out like she said she was."

Jaraiya snorted and said "The one thing I could tell you now is anything that has to do with him she will do. She loves him."

The third got an evil grin and said "Ok, I will take your advise and goodluck training the two. If you can find a third for them somewhere to make them a team go ahead or I will have to find one incase they dont when they get back. I have a little message for your daughter though."

Jaraiya looked at him and asked "Really, what."

The third said "She overthinks everything and she needs to dont grow up to quick agian." and smirked as Jariaya paled as he realised the third knew more then he thought and shook his head as he left leaving a very confused group.

Tsunade was walking through the village getting things she would need and saw a general store walking in and walked to the female department and picked up some supplies but stopped and thought "_wait. If I have this then that means...I can be a mom." _and smiled at the thought. She finished getting her stuff and was leaving the store when she ran into someone she really did not want to.

A certian pink hair girl walked up to her and asked "What the hell did you think you were doing today embarresing me like that."

Tsunade looked at her and gritted her teeth and said "Shut it whore." and turned to walk away only for Sakura to grab her arm and yank her around and slap Tsunade.

Now normally Tsunade would send her first class into the Hokage monument but her anger was already high with what her future self did to Naruto so she looked at Sakura and got angrier by the moment as chakra started to surround her a little bit and she drew back her fist to punch her but luckily for Sakura she saw the chakra gathered around her hand and was turning her chakra red and she closed her eyes for a moment and calmed herself and said "You are one lucky bitch." and turned to leave agian.

Sakura smirking said "Yeah, thats right slut, return to that no class idiot of a fiance you got and dont ever show your..." that did it. The next thing she knew she was flying backwards at mach 1 from a punch and she sailed right into the Yamanko flower shop window and into a wall knocking herself out.

Tsunade looked at her fist as she saw sakura flying away and saw it was covered in red chakra. She used leaf shushin and quickly went back to her home.

Ino looked at the bleeding form of her once best friend and screamed "Mom. Come quick, Sakura hurt."

Her mother came out and asked "What happened." as she started trying to help Sakura."

Ino said "I dont know. One minute I was behind the register and the next the window shatters and sakura came flying in backwards and landed here after hitting the wall."

Ino mom nodded and said "Clean up this mess. I will take care of her." and grabbed her before leaf shushing away to the Hospital.

Tsunade arrived and saw Jaraiya and Naruto finishing up and said "Something happen. I punched Sakura because she pissed me off and my chakra started to appear but it was red like Kyuubis."

Naruto looked at her and heard Kyuubi in his head and Naruto said "Kyuubi said thats what he was trying to warn us about. We cant get mad until we get to his friends place or are chakra could hurt others or us or kill us." looking scared.

Jaraiya sighed and said "Are you ready Tsunade."

Tsunade ran into another room and came back a few minutes later and said "I am now."

Jaraiya grabbed both Naruto and her and they left in a swirl of leaves and appeared at the main gate and he said "We are leaving on a training trip."

The gaurds looked at him and bowed before smiling at Tsunade and then glared at Naruto. Tsunade started to get mad until Naruto grabbed her hand and calmed her down. They all 3 took off running away from the village as fast as possible. When they got about 2 miles away they stopped and Jariaya said "This is where we part ways. I got that scroll for the other you and remember to be back for the exams."

Naruto said "We will."

Jariaya turned to leave but stopped and said "Sensie gave me a message for you daughter. He said you overthink too much and you need to enjoy your being young agian."

Naruto and Tsunade got wide eyed and Tsunade asked "You did not tell him did you."

Jaraiya said "No, He told me that after I told him to put an ABNU on Kakashi team because my soarces said Orochimaru was coming for the Sharingan. I also told him to try and help Suna since they have had hard times since we been getting thier missions. Thats all I said."

Naruto sighed after listening to Kyuubi agian and said "I hate being the middle man. Kyuubi said we need to go now and head west."

Tsunade nodded and said "Goodluck pervert and make sure both of them read that scroll and understand."

Jaraiya nodded and said "Goodluck." as he took of heading for the last place he saw the older Tsunade.

Tsunade glanced at Naruto and he asked "Why did you punch Sakura."

Tsunade looked down and said "She yelled at me for the prank we pulled and I turned to leave but she slapped me and I started to punch her but calmed down when I saw my chakra. When I tried to leave agian she called me a slut and and then called you no class trash. I sort of lost it then."

Naruto smilled a small smile and said "I guess she had that comming. I could tell thats not all though."

Tsunade asked "What do you mean Narukun."

Naruto said "Simple. Everytime you mention Sakura you get this look in your eyes and it scares me."

Tsunade looked down at the ground and said "I hate her. I know I shouldnt but with what she did I can not forgive her."

Naruto asked "What did she do Tsuhime."

Tsunade looked up at Naruto with tears in her eyes and said "she was the one who killed you. The Uchiha betrayed the village and then went and got himself killed and then she blamed you because you nearly died trying to bring him back and she tricked you and killed you because of him. You changed alot of peoples opinions of you but alot more never did and they cheered her until Kyuubi came out and killed them all." and she fell to her knees crying.

Naruto who was shocked hearing the girl he thought he loved would do that and how people cheered for his death and walked over and pulled Tsunade into a hug and said "Its ok. Like you told me its not going to happen agian because your hear for me now."

Tsunade sniffed and said "Promise me you wont leave me."

Naruto eyes softened and said "I promise." and smiled a real smile.

Tsunade looked into his eyes and smiled a small smile and kissed him. After they broke apart thanks to a certian fox yelling in one of thier heads they took of heading toward Kyuubis friend.

In a tree not to far away a pervert sighed and thought "_take care of her boy. She physically strong but emotionally shes as weak as you are behind that mask you hide behind. I promise you Tsunade you will be the daughter I never had and you gaki will be the son in law I get to torcher." _smirking to himself as he jumped away.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sakura woke up she was in the Hospital and her chest was wrapped in bandages and she groaned looking around and saw a call button and hit it. A few moments later a nurse came in and said "So your finally awake.We were worried for a while there. You had 6 broke ribs and a concussion. Do you remember what happen. Someone said they saw you slap some blond hair girl before she turned and punched you."

Sakura seemed to think for a moment and asked "What happen to that blond hair girl. Tsunade her name."

The nurse thought for moment and a voice from the window said "She left the village with Naruto to train with thier sensie Jaraiya. Im Kakashi and I am your sensie. Your teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and a boy named Sia."

Sakura got all giddy and tried to get up only to stop when her body felt pain. Sakura asked "How long have I been here."

Kakashi said "6 days. Your lucky that you did not die from going through the Yamanko flowershop window."

Sakura sighed and said "I want to press charges agianst that Tsunade girl."

Kakashi pulled out his book and said "Cant, it was self defense since you assaulted her and forced her into the fight by hendering her leaving 2 times. If you want revenge you will have to wait until the chunnin exams when her and Naruto will return in less then 6 months."

Sakura looked darkended and thougth "_I will kill that bitch and humiliate that idiot Naruto also."_

Kakashi glanced at her and thought _"great, 2 avengers and an emotional reject. At least they should take training serious. lets see if i can be 4 hours late instead of 3." _ and smiled to himself at the thought of tormenting his team even more.

Kakashi thought of something and said "By the way, your pay for missions will be deducted to pay for the damage to the Yamanko flowershop. You should be released tomorrow from what the nurses told me."

The nurse smiled and said "Yes. That reminds me." she walked over to the chart and got it and walked over to Sakura while pulling out a pen and said "Please sign this."

Sakura never looking at it thinking of what shes going to do to Tsunade signed it and then blinked after the nurses slammed the chart lid closed and Sakura asked "What was that I signed anyways."

The nurse turned and said "Simple, since you are now a ninja of this village all medical insurance is voided so you just signed to pay for you medical expenses and have them deducted from your pay also."

Sakura paled and then thought "Well, it will be ok. We will get alot of missions with Sasuke on our team and they will all be high paying."

Kakashi glanced up from his book and said "Sorry, all missions for the first month will be D-rank and they only pay 10 per person per mission."

Sakura paled and asked "How much is the window."

Ino who was bringing in flowers said "$2000. why."

Sakura paled and the nurse checked the chart and said "Well, incase your wondering. 5 xrays were $400, emergency room visit $250, hospital room $1000 per day and you will be here a week tomorrow at noon, Medication $750, non medicine medical equiptment $500. That brings your total to $8900 as of today not including the meds I need to change now." with a smile on her face

A loud banshee screem was heard all over konoha. The nurse looked at Sakura as she stopped screaming and said "well, each of those windows you just broke are $900 each so I will have to have someone check all the windows in the hospital and see how many you broke."

Sakura started to cry and asked "is there anything I can do to work it off here."

The nurse walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later and said "You can work off $500 a week if you sign this and agree to do the duties of a custodial aid 5 hours a day 7 days a week until the bill is paid off. However if you miss one day that week or leave before the 5 hours is up then you dont get paid that week. Its how we make sure we get our money. "

Sakura being the idiot she is quickly sighned it and then handed it back to the nurse who turned and started to leave when Ino asked "What does a custodial aid do anyways."

The nurse turned and said "Simple really. All she will have to do is give any patiant that cant get out of bed, bedbaths, clean wheelchairs, wash bedpans, do the dishes in the kitchen, wash laundry, and a few other odd jobs like that. Why."

Sakura just burst out crying as Kakashi took the time to leave and Ino looked at her friend and said "I almost forgot to tell you. Sasuke is telling everyone hes found a girl he wants to restore his clan with and shes blond haired." with a smirk.

Another loud scream was heard and this time the rest of the 250 windows in the hospital shattered.

Ino crossed her arms and left the room unable to believe Sakura acting like a baby like that.

After Sakura finally ran out of tears she vowed to kill Tsunade and Naruto.

On team 7 training ground Sasuke was sparring against Sai and was thinking "_when I see the dobe agian I will beat him and then take his woman. She is strong and will make strong heirs." _

His thoughts were interupted by a kick to the ribs and Sai said "You, dickless, is that the best you can do. I was sure you did not need a dick to have balls to fight but I could be wrong." with a smile on his face.

Sasuke just hmphed and stood up and Sai asked "What will you fanclub think when they find out that you dont have a dick dickless."

Sasuke got mad and said "I got dick, you want to see my dick. I will take it and shove it into you mouth if you dont shut up."

Sai said "really, that will be some trick to see since you dont have a dick."

Sasuke became enraged and grabbed his pants and ripped them off and Sai looked at him and he said "I was right, you dont have one. Look for youself." looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down and sure enough it was gone. He blinked and thought "_what the hell." _and went to grab where it was suppose to be until some of his fangirls came running out of the woods with cameras and took a picture before looking but after the picture was done they looked and then blinked and took off crying.

Sasuke asked "where did it go."

In a tree nearby a red eyed woman smiled and looked at her blue hair student next to her and she whispered "Thats what so great about genjutsu. You can screw with the weak minded."

The girl next to her asked "But sensie, what he has is not much. Your genjutsu did not have much to hide."

The red eyed woman sighed and said "I know but you wanted a demonstration of what genjutsu could do and that was the only opertunity that presented itself. I will try to find something more later."

The girl smiled and said "thanks sensie." and both took off leaving the area.

Sai was still looking at Sasuke and then said "So dickless, not only dont you have a dick you dont have any balls either."

Sasuke who was still looking down saw the genjustu drop and screamed out "Yes, my dicks back. You see Sai, its back now are you going to shut your mouth or am I going to shove it in you mouth to shut you up."

Danzo walked into the Hokage office hearing the rants of Sasuke across the village and he looked at the third and said "I want hazard pay for my son Sai for this mission Hokagesama."

The third sighed and said "I will deduct it from the Uchiha pay."

Kakashi walked on the field and saw Sasuke holding himself and hearing what he was screaming ran over and knocked out Sasuke and took him to Ibikis office. When they got there Ibiki asked "What the hells going on Kakashi and why is the Uchiha naked in my office."

Kakashi sighed and said "Sexual harrasment of his teammate. You know the punishment."

Ibiki nodded and screamed "Anko."

Anko walked in a few moments later and asked "What."

Ibiki pointed to Sasuke and said "Another 1065."

Anko look darkened and said "Bring him." and lead Kakashi to a torture room.

Kakashi dropped Sasuke on the table and Anko said "leave us."

Kakashi nodded and asked "How long will it take."

Anko said "Depends on him. Anywhere between 12 hours to 10 days. Whenever I feel he has reformed. Sick bastard harrasing his teammate."

Kakashi nodded and left in a swirl of leaves.

Anko grabbed a bucket of water and threw it on Sasuke who woke up from it and found himself chained to the table with his stomoch on the table. Anko looked at him and said "So you like to harrass girls huh."

Sasuke asked "What the hell are you talking about."

Anko pulled out a whip and gave him 5 lashes and said "You sensie brought you hear and told us you were sexually harrasing your teammate."

Sasuke said "I was not."

Anko gave him 25 lashes that times across the back and asked "Are you going to confess."

Sasuke just growled.

Anko gave him a sedistic look and said "lets see how you like to be sexually harrassed bastard." and disappeared from view for a moment and then walked back to in front of Sasuke holding a remote and she asked "last chance, you going to admit what you did to the girl."

Sasuke asked "What girl."

Anko pushed a button and a scream almost as bad as Sakuras was heard all across Konoha.

20 hours later Anko walked out of the room and looked at Kakashi and said "Dont worry Kakashi, he wont ever go near another female teammate agian. He learned what it is like for a woman and he has seen the light."

Kakashi blinked and said "His teammate that he was harrasing was a guy."

Anko looked grossed out and said "That sick bastard. He probably enjoyed that." and walked back into the torture room slamming the door. screams and echoes of pain were heard the rest of the day across the village.

Many days travel away from the village of Konoha 2 teens sighed as they aproached what looked to be a wooden arch of somekind and Tsunade asked "Is this the place Narukun."

Naruto nodded and said "yes and since it is a full moon we can see this arch and get into the valley. Kyuubi said all we have to do is channel a little chakra from each of us into the sides so that way when we walk through we will be in the valley."

Tsunade nodded and both walked forward and channeled chakra and a bright light could be seen as they walked through the arch and then disappeared as darkness returned to where they were.


	4. Chapter 4

In life there were many unanswered questions. Why was the sky blue. Which came first the chicken or the egg, why was the sun out at midnight on a full moon in this valley.

That was the question going through Naruto and Tsunade mind as they looked across the valley they entered.

Naruto asked "What the hells going on." as he looked across the valley.

Tsunade looks and said "I dont know but I see a house in the middle of this valley but it is strange by the fact that the sun is out and also no trees or anything is growing around this valley and the only thing here is that house."

A voice behind them said "not at all but you might as well come and visit as we have not had visitors in a long time." causing both of them to turn and look for the person but only saw a black cat.

Naruto asked "Did that cat just talk."

Tsunade said "Cats cant talk Naruto unless they are summons."

The cat looked at them and smirked and said "Normally you are right but I am more interested why you are here but that can wait until you come and have some tea with me and my husband." as the cat walked toward a set of stairs that was carved into the cliff of the valley.

Naruto looked at Tsunade who just shrugged and started to follow the cat.

Naruto sighed and followed in line behind her.

20 minutes later the trio aproached a house and saw a man with a green and white hat on and a cane sitting in a rocking chair and he smiled and said "So, I see our guest have arrived but I cant help but wonder how you got here in the first place and who you are."

Naruto said as he walked forward "my name is Naruto and this is Tsunade and we were sent here by Kyuubi who said you were a friend that could help us with our problem."

The man pulled out a small fan and started to fan himself as the cat jumped up on his lap and said "Hmm, thats an interesting story but I have to ask how you know the fox."

Naruto raised his shirt and channeled chakra and said "Hes sealed in me."

The man dropped his fan and looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes and then at the seal and said "well I recognise the work. I cant believe that sadistic bastard Conner is still in the game. I can guess what your problem is now but you said our so whats your lady friends problem."

Tsunade stepped forward and said "kyuubi sent me back in time to be with Naruto and did something to my body making me turn back to the age of a 14 year old."

The cat stretched and said "Well there goes me walking around naked anymore, hunny. I will go get some cloths and then we can talk. Why dont you show them to the guest room."

The man nodded and asked "Naruto, can you talk to Kyuubi now."

Naruto said "yes, he can hear what I hear and when he wants to can talk to me. Why."

The man said "Ask the fox if its shes finished getting your body ready."

Naruto eyes glossed over and said "The fox screamed yes and asked what do you think she is stupid or something."

The man nodded and said "let me see that seal agian for a second."

Naruto lifts his shirt and when he did the man took his cane and hit the seal with the bottom of it where a skull was at and a little green ball flew out of Naruto back and landed on the ground and Tsunade asked "What did you just do."

The man picked up the ball and walked into the house and said "Come on and I will explain it after I make some tea. The room to your right will be your bedroom." and walked into the back.

Tsunade glances at Naruto and ask "Are you ok, what did he do to you just now."

Naruto said "I dont know but I dont feel Kyuubi anymore."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and said "lets check out are room. I got questions I want answered."

Naruto nodded and followed her.

About 20 minutes later the man walked back into the room with a purple and black hair woman and a girl about the same age as Naruto with blach hair and a dress. The man sat the tea set on a table and poured 5 glasses and said "Well, where should we start."

Tsunade said "Why dont you tell us who you are and how you know Kyuubi."

The man smiled as he took a sip and said "My name is Kisuke and this is my wife Yoruichi and this young lady is Ururu or as you probably know her as Kyuubi." as he drinks his tea ignoring the shouts of both Tsunade and Naruto.

Kisuke asked "How much do you know about the origins of the tailed demons and what they really are."

Tsunade glances at Naruto after calming down and said "The tailed demons are suppose to have been around since the dawn of man and have been seen throughout history and bring destruction and death in thier wake."

Kisuke smiled and said "You are absolutely 100 percent...wrong." making both teens look at him like he is crazy.

Ururu said "Master Kisuke, perhaps you should tell them before they get upset. The taint has made both unstable and from what I have heard the woman said someone is trying to bring the ONE back sir." in a timid voice.

Tsunade asked "What is this taint you mentioned and what is this one you also talked about and why doyou call him master and are you really the Kyuubi."

Yoruichi said "I will explain it since my husband likes to draw things out. To help you realise why we know what we are about to tell you I think I should tell you about what me and my husband are along with what Ururu is. My husband and I are both Shinigamis. That is how we both recognised the seal that was on your stomoch. It was done by another shinigami named Conner who is a little childish and likes to make people freak out when they see him."

Naruto asked while looking at both of them "let me get this straight, you are both shinigami as in the creature that sealed kyuubi in me and you say this girl here is Kyuubi."

Ururu said "I am afraid so but I really am not evil."

Tsunade rubbed her temples and said "I need a drink. Suppose that I do believe you, what does this have to do with anything."

Kisuke said "You, along with every mortal on this planet believe mankind has only been around for the last 3000 years but that is wrong. Mankind has been around for nearly 16000 years. A little over 4000 years ago the world population was around 10 billion people. Technology was the way of the mortal world along with warfare. They advanced so far that they could kill a million people in less then a second with some bombs they build if it hit a city. Everything was going great until someone made a mistake testing one of those bombs and as the saying goes cause and effect. The world population went from 10 billion to less then a million in 1 week. Are you up with me to that point."

Both nodded and Yuroichi said "Before that happened the Shinigami were responsible for taking the souls to the afterlife before they could be curropted by creatures known as hollows which are souls who are filled with hate, sorrow, envy and all the other negative emotions. Basically it was a war for the souls of mortals. Anyways, the souls that we were not able to save that became hollows fed on the souls that we tried to save. When the great end happened when all those people died at one time the shinigami soon found themselfs on the loosing end as soul after soul was consumed by hollows and each soul they got made them stronger."

Naruto said in a board tone "Not that this is not interesting but what does this have to do with our training and Kyuubi and us."

Kisuke said "Everything. God you remind me of someone I once knew being impatiant like this. Anyways, we had faced the strong hollows before and we created weapons to fight them and one such weapon was the bodies of the tailed demons."

Tsunade looked wide eyed and said "You created those monsters."

Kisuke said "Yes, now dont interupt agian or I will bind you where you are and gag you and then continue to explain. That goes for you also boy." looking both in the eye making them flinch.

Yuroichi sighed and hit Kisuke over the head and then cleared her throwt and said "anyways, we originally used the tailed demons body to stop some of the more powerful Hollows. The bodies were useless unless we put a soul into them. we created souls to use with them called mod souls. Ururu here is one such mod soul but the body she has now is the body she originally was to use but because of what happened with that death and suddenly us loosing over 2/3 of all the shinigami we had to use other modsouls to use the bodies."

Kisuke continued "As we said "The hollows get stronger with every soul they eat and every once in a while they merge together to make an even stronger one. In the span of that week all the Hollows that came to earth all merged together into one body. Ururu spoke of the one earlier. That body is the one she talked about. It was a creature of so much evil that we had no hope of destroying it so we did the only thing we could. We sealed it away but you cant just seal away a soul into anything and leave it alone."

Tsunade nodded and said "Yes, we know that becuase of kyuubi being sealed in Naruto. It has to be something that can grow and adapt with the power."

Kisuke said "exactly. We sealed away all the evil into the bodies of the tailed demons but the problem is that all the negative emotions that the hollows had tainted all those souls and they would never be able to pass over to the other side without being purrified. We could not have the souls just live in those bodies and never be purrified so we forced the mod souls that were in each of those bodies to stay in them to slowly purrify the souls."

Naruto asked "how did they purrify the souls."

Ururu said "each day we lived one soul would be purrified and then taken to the other side. However even us modsouls were influenced by the evil or as we call it the taint."

Yuroichi said "Our plan was for the mod souls to purrify all the souls so that way we could then destroy the Ones body which we sealed into a statue. However, one of our own betrayed us and took the statue to the mortal world and we have never found it agian. "

Tsunade asked "Ok, Now that you explained the origins of the tailed demons, what does that have to do with us."

Kisuke sighed and said "The problem is that if the soul that is in control of the tailed demons body dies the souls would be released and drawn to the statue wherever it is and if all the power is given back to it, it will be able to free itself and then kill everything on the planet and then goto the other side and take all the souls there as well. You said Ururu here sent you back in time, Correct."

Tsunade nodded and Kisuke said "She would have done that only if she was about to die and the evil to be released so what she did is she transfered the taint to you when she sent you back. She said someone was trying to bring the ONE back so tell me how many of the tailed demons did they collect."

Tsunade said "8, the only one that was left was Kyuubi in Naruto."

Kisuke nodded and said "and if she would have died without giving that power to someone else then the energy would have went to the statue and then it would have been released." making Tsunade realised what Kyuubi meant by her reasons where her own."

Naruto rubs his head and asked "Why did you attack Konoha." making everyone look at him."

Ururu said "Since we really did not have anything to do here on the earth except explore we were given missions to monitor the spiritual powers in each of our areas and make sure they did not get to high until the taint was gone for good so that way more hollows would not come to the earth and possible free the one. The night I came to your village I detected a huge amount of spiritual energy coming from your village and when I was spotted by your ninja they attacked me and ..."

Kisuke said "Your automatic reaction took over, didn't it."

Tsunade asked "What automatic reaction."

Kisuke sighed and said "When I created the mod souls that were to protect me I basically gave them free will unless they were attacked. If that happens all they know is whoever attacked them is automatically the enemy and must be destroyed."

Naruto nodded understanding and Tsunade asked "So what happens now to me and Naruto. Kyuu... I mean Ururu here said we needed to be trained."

Yuroichi asked "have you gotten mad at anyone yet Tsunade."

Tsunade thought for a moment and a flash of Sakura appeared and she said "Yes."

Yuroichi asked "Did you suddenly feel like you needed to attack and destroy this person."

Tsunade nods not saying anything. Naruto said "but I get mad all the time and I dont feel that way."

Kisuke said "Thats because Ururu was still in you and she was blocking the taint from taking over you. Anytime you let your darker emotions get the better of you the taint will start to take over you and try and curropt you so you need to learn to control it and learn to resist it."

Tsunade asked "So we cant get mad or upset."

Kisuke laughed and then said "No, thats not what I mean. You see, each persons can handle so much darker emotions before it gets to them and they go on a killing spree. You need to learn to bleed it off before it gets to that point so that way it cant curropt you. If you could not have your darker emotions then you would not be human and you also would not be real anymore."

Tsunade sighed and said "So what do we do."

Yuroichi looked at them both and sighed before saying "The first thing we need for you to do is confront yourselfs and learn the real you."

Naruto screamed "hey, I know the real me."

Kisuke asked "Then whats with the mask of smiles you hide behind. And you are just as guilty of living behind a mask." looking at Tsunade.

Tsunade asked "what do you mean."

Kisuke said "You only let people get in so far before you kick them out. Anyone can tell it by just looking into your eyes."

Naruto sighed and asked "So how do we confront ourselfs.

Yuroichi smiled and said "Follow me." and got up and left the room heading outside.

As the group went outside they walked into what looked like a training ground and it had two white looking dummies standing there and Yuroichi said "All you need to do is start beating these dummies with all of your strength until we tell you to stop. If you do that then you will get you answer."

Ururu said "And dont worry, you cant destroy them. Go all out." as she sat down followed by the two adults.

Naruto looked at Tsunade who shrugged and got in front of a dummy and started to punch it and asked "where is that cat at. I never seen a talking cat before."

Yuroichi said "That was me." making Naruto miss the dummy.

Tsunade looked at the dummy and asked "We dont have to pay to fix these if we break them do we."

Kisuke said while laughing "You have absolutely no chance in hell to break those."

Tsunade cracked her nuckled and drew back and used her insane strength to punch the dummy and nothing happened. Tsunade blinked and asked "What the hell."

Kisuke smiled and said "Told you, now get to work as we have alot to do."

Tsunade got back to punching the dummy while Naruto who had stopped to look at what was going on went back to work.

Back in Konoha. Sakura woke up and sighed as she hit the nurses button and a silver haired boy with glasses on walked into the room and asked "Yes, what can I do for you."

Sakura asked "I was wondering if I could get something to eat. I have not ate anything besides a bowl of soup in 6 days."

The boy nodded and left and returned about 5 minutes later with a sandwich and he asked "Is that all Sakura."

Sakura looked at him and asked "How do you know my name."

The boy smiled and said "Everyone heard about what happen with you and the Tsunade girl. What are you going to do about it." as he looked at her.

Sakura clenched her fist and said "I am going to beat her to death the next time I see her."

The boy nods and said "You know her mother is the famous Tsunade of the Sannins and her Father is Jaraiya of the Sannins, I bet shes been trained from an early age and would be difficult to beat."

Sakura looked at him and said "I dont care."

The boy asked "Have you thought of how to traing to beat her yet. I could help you."

Sakura asked "train. What do you mean."

The boy sighed and said "never mind" and turned to leave when Sakura screamed "Wait."

The boy turned and asked "What is it."

Sakura asked "Do you have any suggestions."

The boy looked at her and said "I might but it wont be easy and you would have to prove to me you want it and listen to everything I say."

Sakura seemed to think it over a moment and the boy said "I hear that Sasuke is attracted to that Tsunade girl since shes so strong. I guess he wants someone strong to restore his clan." as he started to leave.

Sakura asked "Can you make me strong enough to beat her."

The boy said "Yes, but it wont be easy and you wont be able to tell anyone anything I am teaching you besides saying I am teaching you basic medicine so that way I dont get my master in trouble."

Sakura thought a moment and said "I will do whatever you say. Who is your master anyways."

The boy said "You will have to show me you are worthy first before I tell you that. catch." and threw a scroll at sakura. "Inside is your first instructions and you must do everything exactly as it says or I wont teach you anything else." as he started to leave.

Sakura asked "What is you name sensie."

The boy turned to look at her and said "My name is Kabuto and dont call me sensie. Just call me Kabuto-san until I tell you who my master is." and left the room with a grin on his face and thought "_orochimarusama will be most pleased with my pet project. I can get a spy on Sasuke as well as determine how strong of a threat Tsunades daughter is and possible even get a new member for the sound in this Sakura girl. According to her records from the accademy she has perfect chakra control just like Tsunade did. Perhaps she will be able to use those techniques for orochimarusama. His own personal little Tsunade. If not we can always go after her daughter. hehehehehe_."

Back with Naruto and Tsunade

Naruto was panting from hitting the dummy for what seemed like hours and Tsunade was just a little bit better shape then he was and Naruto asked "How long we going to have to do this. It feels like we been doing this for hours."

Kisuke said "Well, you have been going at it for 24 hours now so I believe it has been enough. Go take a shower and get some rest and tomorrow the test begins."

Tsunade asked "What test."

Kisuke said "Simple, tomorrow you will fight your inner darkness and if you fail we will kill you and put the power you have in you in another fake body." like it was no big deal.

Both Naruto and Tsunade screamed "What."

Yuroichi sighed and hit her husband over the head again and said "Look, you have to understand whats at risk here if you guys fail to control the power that is in you now. If it gets control of you, then it will make you kill everyone you meet and then you will absorb thier souls because the power will draw them in. We cant take the risk of you going back out there and create another ONE or free it."

Both thought for a moment and Tsunade asked "I got a question if you dont mind. Every since I came back in time and got this younger body of myself I have notice things are different with it and it has effected my personality a little but not in a bad way."

Kisuke asked "Really, in what way."

Ururu said "Shes as horny as a jackrabbit on speed and viagra in a field with female rabbits in heat."

Tsunade got red faced at the look from everyone and said "Its not just that. Its also the fact that I have hieghtened scenses as well as I noticed that my body heals quicker like Narutos does." as she remember scrapping her knee on the way here.

Kisuke nods and said "That understandable. Basically that power or as you know it as chakra has side effects to help the barrer of them. The scenses and healing factor are them. As for the being horny part I guess that is actually you. Your mind went from being deprived of the chemicals you get when you are a teenager to mature your body and then to get them back like that sent your mind into a shock and the only thing it knows is that it wants more and remembers you get more durring sex so it telling you to fuck." acting bored.

Tsunade looked wide eyed and Naruto asked "How long will she be like in this shocked state." remembering the 2 times shes done gave him handjobs.

Yuroichi said "Until she fucks but I could be wrong and it will be like giving drugs to a drug addict."

Naruto asked "What does that mean." confused.

Tsunade said as she rubbed her temples "It means that I could go from wanting it just once to wanting it every moment I can."

Naruto nodded and asked "So what exactly does fuck and it mean anyways. I dont really get it and nobody explained it to me really yet." innocently as everyone facefaults.

Tsunade got up and said "Did Jaraiya give you his books."

Naruto asked "Yes. That reminds me, when we get back should you not call the other you and Jaraiya mom and dad as not to arouse suspicions."

Kisuke asked "Naruto, what is your last name."

Naruto looked at him and said "My name is Uzumaki but I recently found out my fathers last name was Kazama, why."

Kisuke shakes his head and said "The more I am around you it reminds me of someone I knew a long time ago. Its nothing really. Anyways, get some rest and tomorrow we will begin your test."

As he got up and started to leave but stopped and said "Ururu. I want you to test out you combat abilities in your old body agian and make sure you know them."

Ururu said "Yes master Kisuke." and reached under her dress and pulled out a long looking deal wrapped in white bandages that was almost as big as her and Naruto screams "Do all woman have something like that between thier legs."

Tsunade who was trying to figure out where the hell something like that came from said "No."

Ururu screamed "Targeting range." and suddenly 25 targets jumped up out of the ground and started to move around and the white bandage object made a clicking noise and Ururu screamed "fire in the hole." and the end of the white object burst apart as something that sounded like thunder came from it along with smoke and sparks and the targets suddenly started to be destroyed causing both Naruto and Tsunade to look on wide eyed.

When the last target was destroyed the girl put the thing back under her dress and said "I will need to practics as I only hit the target 73 percent of the time Master Kisuke."

Naruto screamed "What the hell is that thing."

Kisuke said "A gatling gun. An ancient weapon to you that sends little metal ball at targets at speeds around 125 miles per hour and can kill at short and long range. Like I told you the world of mortals used to have advanced warfare and that device was one of them. It could kill 500 men in a matter of seconds up to a mile away and sometimes more. After the stopping of the one the Shinigami went and destroyed all traces of them along with the weapons that destroyed the world as it was. We then worked on getting rid of the radiation from the bombs but some people still were effected and that is how what you call bloodlines was created. After we clean the radiation up the best we could we wiped out the memories of all the mortals and destroyed every record we could of those things. We had to make sure that we would eventually be able to return all the souls to this world but if no mortals lived then how could we ever do it as you have to be born to return."

Tsunade said "You really are a shinigami, arent you."

Yuroichi said "Yes, but you will get to know us pretty well I guess since you will live for thousands of years now."

Naruto and Tsunade screamed "What."

Yuroichi sighed and said "I dont know what you were told or believe about the tailed demons but the fact they lived so long has to have a reason. The reason is the fact that they have so much spiritual energy in them because of the taint and until the taint is gone you wont die unless you are killed which means you have to either give the taint to someone else or it is released and since you both have it now its that much more thats has a chance to reach the ONE. We dont know how long it will take to purify all the souls but the fact that is we know you still have a long time left because 1 soul a day times 9 of them not counting Tsunade times around 3000 years is around 10 millions souls that have been purified, That leaves 9 billion and some odd millions."

Tsunade sighed and asked "Is there anyway to speed it up because I dont have a problem living that long with Naruto but the fact is that is a really long time."

Kisuke sighed and said "Not since the strongest of us died durring the battle with the one. He was the only one of us that could stand up to the One long enough for us to seal its power away. With the amount of power he had we could have cut that time down quickly."

Naruto asked "Could you not just send him back from the other side if he died and then have him do what ever it is that needed to be done."

Yuroichi said "Its not that simple. You see, spiritual energy does not die with the body but goes with the soul and when enough time passes we can send the spirit back to be born but it has to be in the same family line as the person originally was from meaning that it has to be a decendant of yourself. It also did not help that his soul was consumed by the one right as it was sealed so until it was purrified and went to the other side it could not return to this world. Even we have rules we have to follow and the fact is that he did not have any children and his sisters kids all died in the fall so its not possible for him to return and we cant send him back from the otherside as a shinigami as he died as a shinigami which means he wont be able to use his powers agian until he was born agian and either we find him and train him agian or he dies and then we train him agian."

Naruto scratches the back off his head Tsunade sighed and said "So its not possible. I guess I have a long time to be with Narukun here. Lets get ready for bed Narukun." and entered the house.

After they were gone in the house to get ready Kisuke asked "Ururu, when you went to that village did you ever find out what that spiritual energy was from that you detected."

Ururu said "No master Kisuke. Durring the battle I lost all track of it and after I was sealed in the boy I had to work hard on his body to keep him from being killed by the village. They tried to kill and harm him alot because of my attack. If it had not been for the changes I made to his body he would not have lived past his first month. After I finally got a chance to try and find it the energy was gone. It could have been from someone I killed durring the attack but I could not say for sure. Sorry."

Kisuke nods and said "Its ok. So what do you think we should do as I have not heard everything yet."

Ururu said "I dont know sir but if some mortals have gotten the statue that the one is sealed in as I fear then they both will be targets for them and we cant keep them here because they will escape. They say they have to be back in thier village in less then 6 months to stop a man who is going to start a war with thier village. From what I heard while listening to the girl explain it to the one person she trusted with her secret besides the boy is that he use to be a member of this group that has it."

Yuroichi said "Really, perhaps we can get some info from him then."

Ururu said "Thats not all. Shukaku will be there also since hes sealed in a boy like I was and from what the girl said he is unstable and so is the boy right now. Apparently he will be until he was defeated by Naruto originally. I can only guess the fact that he was shocked to feel me in the boy that it knocked him back into his right mind."

Kisuke nods and said "perhaps. I guess we should get a new soul for the boy give him the same thing we are doing for Naruto. Of coarse he was always a little excentric. Always infatuated with womans breast. Anyways get some rest as we have a real show to watch tomorrow as the dolls have already started to change." looking at the two dummies that Tsunade and Naruto had been punching.


	5. Chapter 5

After Tsunade and Naruto took a shower they went in to thier room and saw 2 twin size bed and Naruto walked over and got into his bed and turned to look at Tsunade who was looking around the room and walked over to the other bed and shoved it over by Naruto bed and climbed in it and laid her head on his shoulder and asked "What do you think of what they told us Narukun."

Naruto said as he let out a yawn "I dont know Tsuhime. If what they said is true then everything everyone believes is a lie basically."

Tsunade just nods and falls asleep a few seconds later. Naruto blinks as he suddenly feels very tired and falls asleep like her.

Outside the room Yoroichi sighs and said "They are asleep now. The sleeping spell has taken effect and they wont wake up for 8 hours. Now will someone tell me whats going on."

A voice from the door said "I will answer that." making Yoroichi, Kisuke, and Ururu to look at the door and see a black hair girl in a black outfit with a sword on her side.

Kisuke blinks and said "What are you doing here Rukia, I figured you had something to do with this after Ururu told us to act as though Ichigo had died fighting the one."

Rukia walked in and said "I was the one who told her to tell you that. I was also the one who brought that girls soul from the future to this timeline."

Kisuke nods and said "Thats one of the advance gigai. Isn't it."

Rukia sighs and takes a seat and said "yes, as you know you cant take a body back in time so after the future Ururu offers her the deal she knocked her out and summoned me before she died and I sealed the power into her older body and took it back to soul society where research and developement made her a younger body that we put her soul and the taint in so that way everyone one. I then brought her back and when she gave Naruto and Ururu the message Ururu thought it meant she needed to die and let the boy take over but I told her to bring them both here to get trained."

Yuroichi asked "Why did you do this Rukia."

Rukia looks at the floor a moment and said "The boy Ururu was sealed lead a bad life but he was a pure soul even after an entire life with the taint in him it never effected him. Even with all the pain he got because of peoples hate he never gave in to it. We looked at his memories when he was to be judged and we discovered something very intersting."

Kisuke asked "What was it that interested you."

Rukia said as she looked at them "If he would have lived 5 more years he would have purified the entire taint that was in him." making everyone wide eyed.

Yuroichi said "but how, not even we could do that."

Rukia said as she pulled out some information sheets and handed it to Kisuke "From what we were able to tell is that Ururu controlling the taint actually only slowed down his purification of it. If he would have had the taint at his control at birth he would have had it purrified by his 16th birthday. Somehow he was born with the same properties as the Orb of Distortion except it works in reverse instead of pushing him into a hollofied shinigami like ichigo can it draws the taint away and makes it normal and it feeds off of his spirit power he had in him. We checked everyone that died durring the Kyuubi attack to look for the power Ururu went to investigate in the first place and none of them would even move 1 percent and we all know Ururu would not detect anything less then 10 percent so we checked it agianst his soul and his energy at his death was at 25 percent of his soul."

Kisuke dropped the information he was reading and said "Thats impossible. Ichigo after all his training was only at 50 percent of his soul and he is one of the strongest ever. For that boy to be at 25 percent without any training and never to release a Zanpakuto is unheard of."

Rukia nodded and said "yes, I checked him before I brought the girl here to try and figure out if it was something that happen between now and then that did this and it is at 14 percent now. I also checked and he did not have a spirit in him to release a Zanpakuto with anyways. That makes 4 things about this boy that should not happen but has and we were stumped as to what to do. The council and the captians all tried to figure out what to do about this and we came up with a plan and that is where you come in at."

Kisuke asked "So what exactly are we suppose to do and why should I help him if he cant release a Zanpakuto without a spirit to form it then all of the training I could give him is useless."

Rukia smiled and said "Hes got a spirit now. Someone gave him thier spirit power and Ururu told him she was getting his body ready for changes but since she could not see what actually was going on she had to lie to keep him from getting suspicious. Someone who was impressed by his life as well as his Zanpakuto spirit but I wont tell you who as it will be a suprise and lets just say that you will be shocked."

Yuroichi sighed and asked "So what are we suppose to do with the girl."

Rukia looked toward the room where the two were and said "As far as she knows her body is just her younger self and has got some special abilities thanks to the taint and that is how you will tell her always. The truth is we used her dna as well as combination of the new gigai and made it for her. It will act and function just like a normal body besides the healing and being able to use the taint like the boy could. We did research off of his body to determine how it did it as well as purrified it but could not do it to ourselfs because it would hurt us since we are all spirits already who have died but since she never died she can. She has about 15 years and the taint will be gone from her and then she will live on and on until she is killed or we pull her which we will do when she is ready but after the boy dies."

Ururu asked "how long did you all work on this Rukia."

Rukia looked at her and said "we researched it for 10 years and the girls soul was in a slumber to allow us the time to get everything ready. She just thought she was in eternal darkness because of what the other you was doing. Her chakra level is that of a high chunnin ninja but her spiritial powers are that of a 2nd seat."

Yuroichi asked "Why would you give her a Lt. rank spiritual power. Can she summon a Zanpakuto also."

Rukia said "No, We did not want to draw more attention then we are to what is going on. 1 mortal with one is not unheard of but 2 at the same time together is very attention grabbing so we sealed her inner spirit away and cant be released until she actually dies or comes to soul society but she can use spells no problem. Add that to her ninja training and medical knowledge and she should be a great help to him. Did you remember to tell her about her body changing since we made it where she can have kids now to help her think its her younger self."

Ururu nods and said "Yes. It was difficult because the boy was never really given anykind of sex-ed because of the hate and so many of the things normal people know he does not but I believe she will help him with that."

Rukia nods and said "I need to be getting back soon so here is what the council wants you to do. We want you to go ahead with your plan of getting rid of thier emotional baggage and train them and from what I was told by the one who gave him thier power they also have ninja training to do so help them with that. When they return have Ururu go with them as well as both of you and because you are to explain to thier leader they need to leave the village to hunt down the others who have the taint and the boy is to purrify them with his Zanpakuto like we would. It along with his abilities should cleanse the spiritual energy and give us the chance to take out the body once and for all and you are also to help them track it down and kill those in possession of it. You are not to get involved in the war they have coming but you are to protect them by any means necessary. Do you both understand."

Yuroichi sighs and said "yes, I understand."

Kisuke looks at Rukia and said "Why should I listen to the council and for that matter why should Yuroichi. We both retired and came here after getting the radiation cleaned up along with all the other stuff we did."

Rukia sighed and said "Have the boy release his Zanpakuto and you will have your reason why. Just do that and if you still wont do it then I will come back in 1 month and take them away to try and teach them myself." as she got up and started to leave.

Kisuke asked with his eyes closed "If this boy releases it and I decided to train him how far am I aloud to take his training."

Rukia turned halfway to look at him and said "The council said that both of them take top priority as of now and they have no restrictions on training or power as long as the taint does not consume them."

Kisuke taps his cane and said "Fine, I agree to wait to make my decision until he releases his Zanpakuto but if I am not happy with it I wont teach him anything else."

Rukia nods and said "Thats all I ask." and walks out the house.

Yuroichi turns back into a cat and crawls up into Kisuke lap and asked "So what do you think about this dear."

Kisuke who has started to pet her said "If my guess is correct then I know who gave the boy thier power and if I am right then it is going to be fun and I feel sorry for anyone who gets in his way or goes after the girl."

Ururu asked "who do you think it is master Kisuke."

He just smiled and said "We will see together and if I am right we all will know it. Go get you some rest Ururu. You are going to have to train with Yuroichi and the girl tomorrow."

Ururu nods and leaves the room and Yuroichi sighs and said "If the boy can do what they claim he can then we can finally rest easy and not have to worry about it anymore. Perhaps we could then return to Soul Society."

Kisuke smiles and said "Thank you."

Yuroichi ask "For what."

Kisuke said "For agreeing to stay here with me until we were able to release the modsouls from thier prisons in the tailed demons."

Yuroichi smiled and said "I knew it would take a long time and the fact you would stay here on this world to show them that we are not forgetting them shows the character of the man I fell in love with." and she started to purr as she fell asleep.

Kisuke smiled as he heard that and thought "_if I am right about who gave up thier power then it will only mean that all of soul society is behind this as they would never allow a boy to posses his power without a good reason."_

Back in Konoha

Sakura had been released from the hospital a few hours ago and she found herself in the wolfclaw weapon shop and she walked to the counter and said "Excuse me but I need some weights."

The man behind the counter turned and looked at her and asked "Sure, what kind are you looking for."

Sakura smiled and said "I need some that a friend told me about. He said they start off at 25 pounds each but every day they add one pound to each limb so that way your body is constantly trying to get use to the new weight."

The man behind the counter frowned and said "Are you sure you want those. If you are not careful you can hurt yourself with them."

Sakura looked at him with a frown and said "just get me the weights."

The man nods and walks into the back room and comes back a few minutes later with a box with dust over the top of it and said "Here you go. The giga weights. That will be $700 dollars."

Sakura paled and a silver hair boy walked in the store and said "Oh Sakura, you forgot this at the hospital and handed her a wallet with some money in it and Sakura paid the man behind the counter and grabbed the box.

She turned and said "Thank you Kabutosan." as she walked out the store with him right behind her. They walked for about 10 minutes until they reached a training ground and she stopped and turned as she set the box down and asked "What can I do for you Kabutosan."

Kabuto smile turned into a serious face and said "I talked to my master and he agreed to let me teach you and he also gave me permission to give you a gift to help you increase even faster."

Sakura looked excited and said "really, what is it."

Kabuto said "Its a special seal that increases your chakra as well as your speed and strenght by 1/4 of your level but you must swear to serve him like I do."

Sakura asked "What kind of seal is it."

Kabuto raised his shirt and showed Sakura a seal over his heart and said "Because I train with this seal every day I may only be a gennin rank but that is because my master told me not to take the test to pass yet. He said I am actually ABNU level. If you agree to take this seal then you will have to train with it also everyday. At first it hurts a little but you know the old saying, no pain no gain. In fact I also told him about how you want to marry Sasuke and he said he would like to help you with that later as a reward for serving him after you proved yourself and he would also like to give Sasuke the seal also as a way of showing his respect for him so he can hurry up and kill his brother who destroyed his clan so that way he can marry you and if you help talk him into it then that would make him even more interested in you."

Sakura got more and more giddy the more she heard. Kabuto saw this and smirked inside and then said "Of coarse if you chose not to then I am sure he could get the seal from that Tsunade girl since her mom is a famous medic nin and knows all about seals. Its your choice."

Sakura frowned and said "I will do it. Where do you need to put the seal."

Kabuto smiled and said "It has to go where mine is. Over your heart since one of you inner gates is there it uses the energy from the gate to help increase your strength."

Sakura nods and takes off her shirt since she has her breast wrapped up from having her ribs still sensetive from being broke and nothing could be seen. Kabuto walked over to her and started to do handsighns and said "Close your eyes so you dont flinch and mess up the seal."

Sakura closed her eyes and a snake shoots out of Kabuto sleeve and bites Sakura right above the heart and an earth seal appeared and she fell to the ground passed out from the pain. Kabuto smirked and put her shirt back on and also put the weights on her and picked her up before taking her out into the forest around the village and put her down with a scroll telling her what to do next if she survived the seal. He then left to continue gathering data for Orochimaru.

A few hours later Sasuke was jumpy. After experiencing torcher from Anko like he did he was afraid people were going to turn on him everywhere. Kakashi appeared in front of Sasuke and asked "So how do you feel Sasuke."

Sasuke looked around and asked "What do you want."

Kakashi just shrugs and said "Sakura was let out of the hospital earlier today and she will start training with us tomorrow so I want you to get ready for our first team mission."

Sasuke just hmphed and started to walk away when Ino ran up and screamed "Sasukekun." and tried to grab onto him but he dodged to the side and took off running however when he made it about 10 feet away from her he tripped on the street curb and flew headfirst into Danzo who stood up and said "How dare you attack me." and pulled out a kunia and went to stab Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped backwards to avoid the kunia but by doing so he did not look to see where he was landing and landed on top of Anko who was sitting on a park bench eating Dango.

She narrowed her eyes and said "You really dont know when to quit harrassing people do you." and she pulled out a kunia and a senbon needle and started to throw them at him.

Sasuke took off running and rounded the corner only to run into Akamaru who was jumping to get a piece of meat Kiba had thrown but because of Sasuke Akamaru missed and wound up biting Sasuke in the nuts. Akamaru let go and started to hack up pieces of Sasuke shorts that he had bit off while Sasuke holds himself in pain and Kiba screams "What the hell do you think you are doing Uchiha. You poisoned my dog." and then pulls out a kunia and charges Sasuke.

Sasuke ducks under the strike and runs away and Kiba stops to make sure his dog is ok.

Sasuke is panting at this point and starts running out of the village to get some piece and to live when he trips over a log and goes flying and winds up hitting a tree and knocking himself out.

About 30 minutes later he starts to stir when he feels an evil chakra near him and he looks and sees Sakura starting to stand and is covered in purple chakra with marks across her body and she turns and looks at Sasuke and starts walking over and she grabs the front of his shirt and picks him up into the air and said "**Your are my bitch Sasukekun and you will serve my master who has made me stronger like he will you." **as she pulls him forward and forcefully kisses him before letting him go by throwing him agianst a tree knocking him out agian before she leaves to train.

Sasuke who is downright shitting himself at this point just lets her do what she wants so she wont kill him and then finds himself being knocked out after she kisses him.

In a tree nearby a silver haired boy who was following Sasuke smirks and thinks "_this will be easier then I thought."_

The next day

When Naruto stirred he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked at Tsunade who was still asleep and smiled until a voice said "Get up and ready for your test and be ready for battle. Dont wake her yet as she will need her rest for her test."

Naruto looked up and saw Kisuke standing in the door and he turned to leave. Naruto sighed and crawled out of bed and went and got freshened up before going to his stuff and getting his kunia and shuriken holster.

A few minutes later he walked outside and saw Kisuke standing in the front of th ehouse and he said "Follow me boy." and started to walk away from the building.

Naruto followed silently. After about 10 minutes they stopped and Kisuke said "Remember I told you this test would be a test of you fighting agianst the your inner darkness. It is time to face your darkness and fears. This is the dummy you hit yesterday. It is now you and you are him except it is all of your darker emotions."

Naruto nods while looking at him and he waved his hand and a figure walked out from behind a huge boulder and the figure looked just like Naruto except he had scars all over his body and his cloths looked like they had blood all over them and he said "Well, well, well. Looks like the little demon child has finally decided to show up. Whats wrong, going to go home and cry to your mommy. Oh thats right, she abandon you because she hates you just like everyone else does."

Naruto started to clench his fist and screamed "Shut up."

The figure smirked and said "I guess I hit a nerve monster. Looks like Tsuhime was right and you are nothing but a pathetic little bastard who nobody wants or loves."

Naruto charged at for now on evil Naruto is called rage Rage and Rage ducked under a punch and kicked Naruto in the chest sending him to the ground. Naruto coughed as he tried to get his breath back and Rage said "whats wrong you little creature, going to go and eat your ramen and smile while I kill the old man hokage."

Naruto got up and pulled out a kunia and tried to stab Rage but Rage deflected the kunia and then cut Naruto in the arm as he said "Pathetic, you really are a deadlast. I guess its no wonder Sakura never wanted you and would kill you. I wonder when Tsuhime will do it. I know you are waiting for it."

Naruto wound healed and he pulled out a few shurikans and threw them at rage as he charged in behind them but Rage just dodged in the middle of them and punched Naruto in the face breaking his nose as he flew backwards. Naruto quickly got up and went in and tried to attack Rage faster and faster in blind swings and Rage just ducked under each never even getting touched. Finally Rage had enough and stabbed Naruto in the stomach before he swung around and removed the kunia and in one fluid motion slit Naruto throwt before continuing the circle and stabbing it into Naruto back.

Naruto coughs and blood starts to come out of his mouth and also the wound on his neck as he holds his hand over it trying to stop the bleeding and using his other hand to hold his stomach. He falls to the ground having trouble breathing.

Rage sneers at Naruto and said "You discust me. I suppose now that you are going to die I can go and have some fun with Tsuhime. I bet her blood runs real good." as he turned and starts to walk away.

Kisuke sighs as he watched it to this point and thought "_now its time to see if you really are worth all this or if you are going to die."_

Naruto watched as Rage started to walk away and then time seemed to freeze and he blinked and was not laying on the ground but was standing in a room with 6 mirrors and a voice said "**Do you know who you are boy."**

Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki."

The voice said "**That is your name, not who you are. Behold."** and in the 6 mirrors six different versions of him appeared. One version showed him crying and looking around waiting to be hurt. Another one of them was a copy of the guy he just was fighting. Another was a guy who looked like him but his whole body showed him to be a version of sasuke. Another one of him was one that looked like he was dressed with a smile on his face acting all happy. One showed him as man who looked like any normal ninja in the village with pride and power. The last figure was him but the look of him was different. He was calm and collected while his eyes showed wisdom and his face showed a small smile.

The voice said "**All of these are fakes but one. One is the real you that you have forgotten becuase of the lies you have lived. You must chose 1 and only 1. If you find the real you then you can meet me and then I will decide if you will live or not. If you chose the wrong one you will die immediately. now chose**."

Naruto looked at the one who was crying and saw the look he had seen on his face many times and said "Even though I have seen that look on me I know I am not scared because if I was I could never even leave my home." and the mirror shattered leaving 5.

Naruto turned and looked at them agian and turned to the one he was fighting and said "You maybe my darkside but you are not me. I dont take pleasure out of hurting others." and then that mirror shattered leaving 4

Naruto looks at them agian and looks closely and stops on the one who was dressed like him and acting all happy and Naruto sighs and said "I look at you and I see me but its not me. You are what I became so people would quit hurting me." and the mirror shattered.

Naruto looks at the last 3 and looks at them agian and again trying to figure out which is him. He looks at each of thier eyes. One showed smugness, one showed bordness and the last one showed calmness. Naruto looks at them and said "I am not a bastard like Sasuke and I have never been normal so I say that you are the real me." looking at the one who looked calmed and relaxed and had a small smile." the other 2 mirrors shattered and the last one said "well done." and then the mirror moved to the side like a door and a room appeared behind it.

Naruto walked into the room and the voice said "**very good boy. I see you have finally remembered the real you. Now its time to see if you are worthy to live."**

Naruto said "Do your worst."

The voice said "**famous last words. Answer me this boy, What do you want."**

Naruto blinked and said "I want to live so I could kick that bastards ass."

Then he heard "**Why do you want to kick his ass. Is it because he mentioned every doubt you had inside of you. Is it because you want revenge or what."**

Naruto thought for a moment and a memory of Tsunade kissing him appeared and he said "I want to stop him before he hurts someone like Tsuhime. He said he was going for her next."

Silence went on for what seemed like forever and the voice said **"If you were not wounded right now, would you be answering my questions or would you be fighting him**."

Naruto said "I would be fighting him."

He then heard "**Would you win**."

Naruto thought back and remembered he never even touch Rage and sighed as he said "No, hes to strong."

The voice said "**Why do you think hes strong**."

Naruto blinked and said "because before now I never even touched him and he kicked my ass."

The voice said "**He is you, you are him. He is just your darker side like you said so how is he stronger then you**."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "I dont know."

The voice said "**What does it take to be strong**."

A flashback appeared in Naruto mind.

Little 5 year old Naruto was sitting on the hokages lap in the Hokages office and he asked "he old man, how are you so strong."

The hokage looked at Naruto and asked "What do you mean naruto."

Naruto smiled and said "I heard people say that you were the strongest in the village so I was wondering what made you so strong."

The third smiled and said "I am strong because I protect everything I care for, especially those things that are precious."

end flashback

Naruto smiles and said "To be strong you must protect what is precious to you."

The voice said "**What is precious to you now**."

Naruto thought for a second and said "Tsuhime is precious to me. I must be strong to protect her from myself and anything else that would hurt her."

A light shown in the middle of the room and a sword appeared in a stone and the voice said "**You pass my test, come forward and pull out the sword while calling my name**."

Naruto asked "What is your name."

A figure appeared holding the sword and said "**My name is..."**

Kisuke sighed as he looked at the blood coming from Naruto and thought "_looks like he failed." _ and started to stand up when suddenly he was blown off the rock he was sitting on by an explosion of power and he quickly got to his feet and he saw Naruto standing up slowly and his wounds healed almost instantly and he looked around a moment as the power flooded around him and he held up his hand into the air and said "Come forth..."

Tsunade had woken up a few moments after Naruto left had heard from Ururu to get ready and was outside in the front yard when an explosion happened about a mile away. She quickly started to run using chakra to help her get there faster when something grabbed her by the arm and she saw it was Yuroichi who was heading in the same direction. Before Tsunade had a chance to say anything she was over Yuroichi shoulder and was being carried along with Ururu to where the power was coming from.

When they arrived they saw Naruto holding up his hand and he said "Come forth..."


	6. Chapter 6

Tsunade for her part did not know what the hell was going on. Naruto was covered in some strange energy that was not chakra and it was a massive amount. She looked and saw that he was covered in blood and there was blood on the ground and she looked around and saw Kisuke standing with a smirk on his face and then another figure was some distance away looking back at Naruto. At first she thought it was a kagebunshin but with the way he was dressed along with the scars it was not one.

She was about to say something when Naruto reached his hand into the air and said "Come forth...Zangetsu." and all the energt around him seemed to fly above his head and down his arm and then back out and started to form a huge ass sword.

The figure that looked like Naruto turned and said "So, you are ready to get serious." and a sword appeared in his hand as well. He then smirked and said "Come now demon child, lets see what a deadlast can do you little bastard. Dont go crying to mommy now because you know she abandon you just like that girl over there is going to."

Tsunade clenched her fist and was about to attack this guy for insulting Naruto like that knowing what kind of pain he had when you hit those spot when Yuroichi put her hand on Tsunade shoulder and said "Do not get involved. He is fighting his inner darkness and if you get involved it would make this battle useless. Watch because you have to fight your next."

Naruto looked at the sword in his hand and said "Lets dance." and started to charge at Rage trying to attack him but Rage just blocked or deflected each of the attacks.

Naruto thought as he kept being blocked by the attacks "_why the hell cant I land a hit on him."_

Zangetsu said in his mind "**becuase all you are doing is swinging me wildly like a stick instead of a weapon. Step back and calm yourself and react on instinct. Dont attack yet. Wait until there is an opening and then attack, until then be defensive."**

Naruto just nods and jumps back a few feet and Rage said "Whats wrong, going to go cry to that slut up there." pointing to Tsunade.

Naruto ignored his insult and raised his hand and said "Come." and put both hands on Zangetsu to prepare for the fight to come.

Rage for his part smirked and charged Naruto with slashes, thrust, and slices but Naruto acted on instint and blocked everyone while taking a step back with each attack.

On the side line Kisuke thought "_so I was right, it was Ichigo who gave him his power, no wonder Rukia was involved. Thats it kid, calm down and wait. Dont go blindly into battle...There it is."_

Naruto ducked under a slash that would have taken his head off and then as Rage had to much momentum from the slash Naruto saw an opening and with both his thoughts and Zangetsu they thought "**n**o**w."** and he plunged the end of his sword into the chest of Rage before going into the same attack Rage had did on him by using the momentum of removing the sword from his chest he swung around and sliced Rages neck and then dropped under Rages blade that was comming around and plunged his sword into Rages back and stopped.

Rage blinked and coughed and some blood came out of his mouth and said "Well done. You defeated me today but I will always be a part of you. The moment you let me I will take control of you and kill everything in my way." as he turned back into the doll Naruto had been punching the day before.

Naruto who was panting at this time fell to one knee and let out a breath he did not know he was holding and then a voice from in front of him said "**you did good boy but now you have to pass my test. I agreed to give you my power for the moment but now you must show me you are worthy of keeping it." **and the doll who had the blade still in it merged with the blade and turned into the figure who was standing over the blade in naruto mind. A man with black hair and a blackish red cloak and a white shirt stood before him and he was looking down at Naruto.

Naruto asked "Zangetsu, is that you."

Zangetsu said "**Yes boy, you defeated your inner darkness for now but now you must show me you are worthy of possessing me**."

Naruto asked as he was still panting "What must I do."

Zangetetsu smirked and said **"I see you are just like my last owner, an idiot true and true but you always come through. Lets see if you can pass the same test." and suddenly the entire battlefield had hundreds of swords appear**.

Zangetsu walked over to a sword and picked it up and said "**You know nothing of kenjutsu and yet you want to hold one of the most powerful blades in history. Even if you wielded me, without knowing how to use me would be useless. In this field is the true me in my truest form. You must fight me and make me submit, only then will you truly be worthy of wielding me**."

Naruto asked as he blinked "But how can I defeat yo..." as he had to roll to the side to avoid being sliced by the sword strike Zangetsu just attacked him with."

Zangetsu smirked and said "**Dont talk in battle boy. Now, chose a blade and try do defeat me. Only then will you be worthy**." and charged at Naruto and tried to hit him agian as Naruto replaced himself with a rock only to recieve a punch in the face from Zangetsu after he appeared.

Zangetsu said "**No ninjutsu. This is a test of you as not only a character but as a swordsman. You must have honor in battle so dont try and cheat with ninjutsu. Now, lets dance**." and he charged Naruto agian who was holding his nose and when he saw Zangetsu charging reached over and grabbed a sword and blocked the downward slash with a sword and smirked for a moment until he saw the blade start to break and he pushed as hard as he could with the blade enough to roll out of the way as it finally broke in half.

Zangetsu smirked and said "**1 down only 999 more to go. By the way, you are on a timelimit. You have 6 days, 23 hours 58 minutes and 30 seconds, 29, 28, 27...**"

Naruto grabbed a random sword and tried to attack Zangetsu.

Tsunade asked "Could you please explain to me what is going on."

Yuroichi said "naruto passed his test and learn to defeat his inner darkness. Now you must do the same. Come." and started to walk away.

Tsunade took one last glance at Naruto and turned to follow her with Ururu with her.

After walking for about 20 minutes they stopped and Ururu asked "What do you want me to do Master Yuroichi."

Yuroichi looked at her and said "I want you to take some kunia and shurikens from Tsunade and then go and practice with them. I know you got your cannon but It is almost impossible to get ammo for it now and you need to save what you do have for emergency so you need to learn to use other weapons. Also work on your fighting style."

Ururu nods and runs off after getting 10 of each from Tsunade. Tsunade asked "So what about me."

A voice said in a raspy voice "Yes, what about you you old hag, going to sit there and cry while another love dies and you cant do anything to save him." causing Tsunade to turn and gasp as an older version of her appears walking up but covered in scars as well as smelling of alchohol holding a deck of cards in her hand.

Tsunade narrows her eyes as from now on evil Tsunade is Guilt guilt looks at her and sneers and said "Who are you."

Guilt said "Im shocked, dont you recognise me. Im you. Im the you that you try to hide from the world little crybaby. All you ever do is cry while dan, nawaki and naruto all died around you and you could have saved them but you did not."

Tsunade said "But I could not. I wanted to but there was no way."

Guilt smirked and said "bullshit, you just chose not to."

Tsunade started to cry as she remember thier faces and said "but I did."

Guilt laughed and said "Really, what did you do besides blame yourself for them getting hurt and crying your eyes out. You went and got drunk and gambled. You even made a gamble when Kyuubi gave you a chance to come back. Im suprised the legendary sucker actually won that one but even your luck has to win every once in a while. So tell me, why do you act like you care for the boy, you know you cant be with him because of how old you are and what everyone will think. Just like in the future you let Sakura use him just because you did not want to show everyone that you were weak."

Tsunade clenched her fist and Guilt said "tell me why you even took the offer, surely you dont believe that you could do something for him, he is a fool, remember. You called him that when he told you he wants to be Hokage"

flashback

Tsunade looked at Naruto and said "Only a fool would want to be Hokage. you cant gamble with lives like you can with money."

end flashback

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and guilt said "I bet now that hes getting stronger without you then he wont need you. You are nothing but a big alchoholic, gambling, old hag who can only cry when someone she lov..." and recieved a punch from Tsunade

Guilt stood up and said "I see there is still some fight left in you after all. Lets see how much and they both started to beat the shit out of each other while Yuroichi stood by watching.

In Konoha a few days later Kakashi looked at his team and asked "Sasuke, whats with you lately, you have been quite and acting scared."

Sasuke glances as Sakura who narrows her eyes and he said "Nothings wrong Kakashi sensie. I just have not been sleeping well lately."

Kakashi shrugs as they walked into the Hokages office.

The Hokage looked up and said "Ah, team 7. I have a C-rank mission for you. I need you to take theses 2 scrolls to Suna for me and wait for the reply. You will leave tomorrow morning at 8 am. Dismissed." and went back looking at the paperwork with his 2 kagebunshin.

Kakashi turned and looked at his team and said "Well you heard him. Meet me at the south gates at 8 am and remember to pack for desert travel." and left in a swirl of leaves.

Sai walked out of the office drawing in his notebook and Sasuke started to walk away when Sakura grabbed him and she looked at him and said "You are weak Sasuke. You dont have enough hate to stop your brother."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes forgetting he was scared of her since she knocked him out and said "What do you know about it."

Sakura said "My master has told me about you wanting to kill him for what he did to your clan. He said he has a gift for you. The power to defeat your brother. He had to wait until we left the village for you to get it though. If you want the power let me know while on our mission." and she turned and stormed off past Ino nocking her to the ground and Asuma asked "What the hell is up with her."

Ino said "I dont know. Every since she was in the hospital she has turned cold and it scares me. I tried to talk to her before we left on this mission and she told me if I talk to her agian she would slit my throwt."

Asuma narrowed his eyes and said "I will talk to the Hokage about it. Go ahead and head home and I will report our missions with Team Gais success." as he walked away

Ino sighed and said "That Gato jerk actually thought he could use me as a slave. What nerve."

Choji nods and said "At least Lee was able to stop that Haku guy when he went into those mirrors. I just wish they would not scream about the power of youth."

Shikamaru nods and said "Its to troublesome to think about."

Ino sighs and said "At least Tenten was ok to talk to. That Neji guy has a stick up his ass."

Choji nods and said "I cant believe that they went to the training grounds as soon as we got back. They make naruto obsession with ramen look like nothing."

Shikamaru said "speaking of Naruto, when is he going to be back. Its been so boring with him gone."

The other two both nod thinking the same thing.

Sakura walked into the hospital and went to room 211 and walked up to the desk where Kabuto was sitting and he looked up and said "What can I do for you today Sakura."

Sakura said "I came to tell you we finally got a mission out of the village. We are to head to Suna tomorrow at 8 am and I gave Sasukekun the message for you."

Kabuto nods and said "I will inform my master. He has been very impressed by you Sakura. It will only be a little more time before you get your reward."'

Sakura smiled and said "Thank you Kabuto." and she turned and walked out of the room.

When she was gone Kabuto said "What do you think Master."

Orochimaruo stepped out of a side room and said "you did very well with her. She has used the seal so much she does not even realise she is a pawn now."

Kabuto nods and said "Yes, her studies of the information you collected on Tsunade when you were her teammate has had great promise. She has nearly gotten the hang of them and should be ready when the exams get here."

Orochimaru nods and said "I will goto Suna and contact her there and if she can get me Sasuke I will give him the seal also."

Kabuto nods and said "What about the war sir."

Orochimaru thinks a moment and said "From what you gathered both Tsunade and Jaraiya are suppose to be back for the exams with that boy and thier daughter. Since she has her mothers strength it makes her a threat and if I know Jaraiya he has got that boy learning to use the Kyuubis power. If I can get the seal on him before the exams I wont go through with it yet and wait until I get my new body. But if he does not have the seal then we continue as planned."

Kabuto nods as Orochimaru melts into the floor.

Back with Tsunade she is panting looking at her other self who was on the ground back in its dummy form and said "Damn it, how long have we been fighting."

Yuroichi said "About 2 months. Why."

Tsunade blinks and asked "What."

Yuroichi said "did you not know. There is no nights and days here because this is a pocket dimension that time is meaningless here."

Tsunade thought it over and asked "How long have we been here so far."

Yuroichi said "About 4 months."

Tsunade was wide eyed and said "But we only slept one time for a few hours. How can we still be awake and still able to fight. Shit, I got to teach Naruto how to summon as well as make sure he knows the Rasengan and hiraishin before we go back." acting like a chicken with her head cut off.

Yuroichi started to laugh and Tsunade stopped and looked at her and asked "Whats so funny."

Yuroichi smiled and said "Ok, first let me answer your question. remember the archway you came through to get here. It transformed you normal body into a spirit body. The energy you faught with was spiritual energy. Since you mostly just used tiajustu then you never really used alot of energy. You did not realise how long time went by because you were not only fighting someone who was pissing you off but someone who also brought back every painful memory of your past. You had to face the past so it would not rule over you and allow the taint to corrupt you. Do you understand all that so far."

Tsunade nods slowly and Yuroichi said "Good, Now I dont know how Naruto has done but since I felt Kisuke use benihime as well as felt alot of chakra being used I think it safe to say Naruto has been training hard so lets go check on him."

Tsunade nods and follows in line behind Yuroichi and sniffs and goes "Damn, I need a shower."

Yuroichi nods and asked "Why do you think I stayed upwind of you." making Tsunade facefault.

A little while later after Tsunade took a shower and changed cloths her and Yuroichi walked up to where Naruto was and both stopped and Yuroichi said as she looked at him "Well I will be damned."

Tsunade stepped up beside her and looked at Naruto and Kisuke fighting each other in a sword fight except Naruto cloths are now blackish red and his sword was now smaller and looked like a Katana.

Naruto blocked a slash from Kisuke and parried the next and then charged a Rasengan in his free hand and tried to punch Kisuke with it who jumped back and sent a wave of energy at Naruto who let go of the rasengan and pulled out a kunia and threw it and disappeared in a yellow flash and Kisuke appeared next to where Naruto appeared blocking the attack Naruto was using and Tsunade was wide eyed and asked "How. He not only got the Rasengan down to one hand but also learned the the ultimate jutsu of his father, the Hiraishi and then Kisuke actually anticipated it."

Yuroichi started to snicker and then turned into full out laughter and said "flying thunder god, please. That was slow as hell."

Tsunade blinked and said "What do you mean slow. Nobody can beat it."

Yuroichi yelled "Kisuke, Naruto. Both of you stop and get that kunia and come here."

Both men stopped and blinked looking up the hill and saw Tsunade and Yuroichi standing there and Kisuke nods and both step back and turn to walk up the hill.

When they got to the top Yuroichi asked "so how was training."

Kisuke said "He got Bankia down as well as the next level. I swear he is just like ichigo. It took him about 2 weeks to learn that Rasengan jutsu with Kagebunshins and then he used them with that cheap nockoff using them also while we worked on conditioning as well as swordsmenship."

Yuroichi got wide eyed and said "he went beyond."

Kisuke noded and said "yes, he only knows 6 jutsu and I had him practice them enough that he does not need handsighns for them. I was thinking of teaching him flashstep but you would be better then me at that."

Tsunade glanced at Naruto and notice that he was taller now and also alot more muscular and he was calmer then he use to be. She saw his eyes did not hide his emotions like they use to and he was not wearing that stupid mask. She blinked and looked and asked "Where are your whiskers Narukun."

Everyone looked at her and then at Naruto face and Kisuke said "without ururu in him anymore he does not have them. She put them on his as a way for those who knowed of her could find her. Over the time here they fadded away."

Tsunade nods and Naruto looked at her and said "You look even more beautiful Tsuhime." in a calmer more mature voice making Tsunade blink as her heart melted.

Yuroichi smiles at the changes that have accord to him and said "Tsunade training went well also. She may not have learned any spells like I wanted but she was able to confront all of her inner demons and also learned to use her energy wisely."

Tsunade thought for a moment and said "Naruto, Lets see if you can summon now. Follow these handsigns." and she bit her thumb and did the handsigns that Naruto copied since she went slow enough and they both slammed thier hands into the ground and suddenly everyone was on top of two summon bosses.

Gambunto looked around and screamed "**jaraiya, why have you summoned me and where the hell am I**."

Katsuyu looked around and saw Tsunade on her head and said "**Who are you. You look like Tsunade but you are not old enough. Are you our new summoner**."

Tsunade looked at her and said "No Katsuyu. It is me Tsunade. I was sent back in time so now thier are two of me in this timeline. I was showing my fiance how to summon and he signed the toad contract. I was not sure if it would work for me now though."

Katsuyu nods and said "**A contract is for life no matter when you sign it though how did you get back to the past**."

Kisuke said "We of the Shinigami did it Katsuyu. She is now one of the barrers of the taint."

Katsuyu blinked and looked down and said "**master Kisuke, It has been many ages since I have seen you. We of the summons are always happy to be of service to the shinigamis**."

Tsunade blinked and said "You know him Katsuyu."

Katsuyu said "**Yes, The shinigami saved all of us summons from a terrible problem but I wont tell you what it was as it is forbidden but we have always respected them after that**."

While this was going on Naruto landed on Gambunta nose and he said "I am not erosannin. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Kazama, son of Arashi Kazama and I was aloud to sign the toad contract by Jaraiya."

Gambunta narrowed his eyes and asked "**What does a shinigami need to sign a summoning contract for**."

Yuroichi flashsteps and appears next to naruto and said "He is not an official Shinigami Gambunta. He was given the powers to help us rid the world of the taint. He was the one the Kyuubi was sealed in."

Gambunta nods and said "**Normally I would give you a test to see if you are worthy but being granted the power of a shinigami is no simple feet. I will allow you to summon me and my kind but you will be my subordinate and when you get a chance to me and you will have to have a drink and talk about your old man**."

Naruto nods and said "Thank you boss."

Gambunta said "**Whos the blond on Katsuyu, she looks like Tsunade**."

Yuroichi said "She is Tsunade but we sent her back in time so she can help the boy as she is also now a barrer of the Taint. As far as the summons go she is Tsunade daughter. Deal."

Gambunta nods and Katsuyu said "**I heard you also master Yuroichi. Is that all you both needed to tell us. If so we need to return to our world and tell those of our kin**."

Kisuke said "Yes and thank you for your help both of you."

Both summons nod and after everyone was off of them they went up in smoke.

When they all stood together Naruto asked "Exactly what did he mean when he called me a shinigami."

Kisuke said "You see the sword you have, Zangetsu, is a Zanpakuto. The weapon of a shinigami. You earned Zangetsu respect and he agreed to become yours. Everything you have learned was what we as a shinigami had to but you did not have years to learn it. I wont go into details but as far as the shinigami go you will be classified as a substitute shinigami but you cant tell anyone what you are unless we aprove it. Now, You both said you needed to return to your home village in less then 6 months and now 4 months have passed so for the next 2 weeks Yuroichi here will teach Naruto to Flashstep but you are not to use it unless you cant use the Hiraishin since it is even more advanced. Do I make myself clear."

Naruto nods and Tsunade asked "What about me."

Kisuke said "Simple, for the next 2 weeks I will teach you spells along with Ururu who has been busy working on who knows what but lets go."

Tsunade sighs and said "After that I have a few jutsu I need to work with Naruto on."

Kisuke nods and said "of coarse of coarse." and walked over to Yuroichi.

Yuroichi said in a quite voice "It was not until today that she finally got over her past. She had alot of emotional baggage. As for her skills. She is very skilled in tiajutsu and medical but now she is not as easily enraged. I say the only spells she needs to learn are binding spells. Anything else would be pretty much useless since she knows jutsu that are just as good."

Kisuke nods and said "The boy does not know it but he could beat me anytime he wants in everything but patiance. Even though he is calmer and more effeciant he still does not always do what is best but only experiance can help with that "

She nods and said "Good luck" and walks over to Naruto.

Kisuke walks over to Tsunade who was looking at Naruto and said "Lets go find Ururu and find out what shes been up to." and leads her away.

Naruto looks at her and thinks "_when will we get to talk agian Tsuhime. I miss you."_

Yuroichi sees this and smiles and said "loneliness makes the heart grow fonder. Just give us 2 more weeks and then you both can spend time together as we wont have anything else to teach you"

Naruto nods and said "So whats this flashstep." as wind blows by him making his cloak fly in the wind.

In the northern reaches of the firecountry a pervert is trembling with fear at the woman who is standing over him. He prayed for hope but the only person who could save him has already been knocked the fuck out. He looks at the blond who is on the ground and thinks back to what happened earlier.

Flashback

Jaraiya who had been following leads on Tsunade location finally found them in gambling town 1 week travel from Konoha. He walks up to her and said "so hows the luck Tsunade."

Tsunade glances at him as she puts some money in a machine and asked "What do you want pervert."

Shizune came over with a bottle of Sake and said "Here you go Tsunadesama. Oh Jaraiya, what are you doing here."

Jariaya said "I brought a message about your son as well as something else. I need you both to come talk to me privately."

Shizunes eyes darkened and said "My son died Jaraiya and you know that."

Jaraiya said "No, he did not. He was the child used for the sealing." making her wide eyed.

She looked at him and said "but the third said that was an orphan he picked up at Random."

Jaraiya pulled out a scroll and said "I have a sample of his dna but its not blood along with another sample of Tsunade who took the dna sample."

Tsunade looked at him and said "I never done such a thing."

Jariaya said "Your daughter did."

Tsunade chuckled and said "I dont have a daughter so I dont know what your trying to pull. I never had any kids."

Jaraiya said "Just read this and check the samples. If I am lying you can have this." showing a check with $10 million on it. Tsunade looked at the check and then the scroll and sighed before taking the scroll and walked into a vip room with Shizune along with Jaraiya.

When they got back Tsunade open the scroll and started to read and got wide eyed the more she read and then she looked at Jaraiya and said "Is this for real."

Jaraiya said "Yes, just check the samples for confirmation."

Tsunade looked at the two seals and went to the one that had her name and unsealed what appeared to be saliva and she checked it and after a few minutes sighed and said "So I really did timetravel." as she handed the scroll to Shizune to read.

Shizune asked after reading it "What about the other sample Tsunadesama. Is it really my son."

Tsunade sighed and said "Let me check" and unsealed it before raising an eyebrow.

Shizune asked as she looked at the sample "Is that what I think it is."

Tsunade said "I believe so." as she started to compare it to Saliva from Shizune and then she said "It really is from your son Shizune. Tell me Jaraiya, how old is my daughter." with Narrowed eyes.

Jaraiya said "Shes about the same age as him 14, and she just learned before I left that she has to deal with periods all over agian." as she chuckled.

Shizune asked "How did she get that sample."

Jaraiya said "I guess the old fashion way. I dont know myself."

Shizune said "Im going to kill her, what is that whore doing to my son."

Tsunade blinked and said "I am not a whore."

Shizune turned around and punched Tsunade knocking her out and turned around in a rage fit and said "Tell me pervert, what is that slut doing to my son."

End flashback

Jariaya could only pray someone would bring flowers to his grave after she was done.


	7. Chapter 7

After Jaraiya awoke feeling all bruised he looked around and found himself in a hotel room and he looked at the bed beside him and saw Tsuande sitting there and he smiled for a moment until the memory of Shizune going postal on him and then he started to look around but stopped when he saw her looking at him with a look that spelt more trouble for him.

She smiled a sweet smile and said "So pervert, tell me everything that this letter does not starting with how my son has done in life."

Jaraiya looked around the room and saw seal tags on all the windows and doors and he gulped before saying "Where do you want me to start."

Shizune said "His birth."

Jaraiya paled and began telling her about the hate and pain he had and how the village treated him. When he finished he swore the look in her eyes would be enough to kill and she said "Ok, I see I have alot of people to thank for treating my son so nicely, so tell me about your daughter as we are to call her."

Jaraiya nods slowly and said "All I know for sure is that she is about the same age as him now and she has all of her knowledge. She taught him Kagebunshin so he could graduate and also she seems to be in love with him. I spied on them and she taught him tree climbing, water walking and other things and had me let him sign the toad contract as well as give him instructions on Rasengan and Hiraishin. She basically tried to blackmail the third into revealing who his parents are but he refused and something happened to her body also because it looked like shes young however it was she came back in time was powered by the Kyuubis power and she has some of it but the Kyuubi said that they had to go see a friend of his to get trained to use this power."

Shizune asked "And why are they trusting the Kyuubi."

Jaraiya sighed and said "They dont have a choice. He said they either go and see his friend or he would cut the chakra off to Naruto heart and after Tsuande hurt a girl named Sakura it became noticable that she needs help also."

Shizune nods and said "What else do I need to know since the item she sent us to check his dna with only comes from one place on the planet and I better like the answer."

Jaraiya said "She said shes his fiance and loves him greatly. Also it appears this Sakura girl was the person who killed Naruto in the future."

Shizune looks at the other bed and said "Well bitch, what do you have to say for your future self."

Tsunade who had a black eye looked at Shizune and said "I dont know anything about her so please dont blame me for her actions. I have enough shit of my own to deal with."

Shizune sighs and said "So when do I get to finally meet my son."

Jaraiya said "They are to return the week of the chunnin exams so they can stop Orochimaru."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and said "Ok, what does Orochimaru have to do with this."

Back with Naruto

Naruto sighed as it had only taken 3 days to learn to use flashstep. He was not as fast as Yuroichi but she said that was as fast as she would train him to be because any more and his body would not be able to handle it. She also said to not rely on the power of the shinigami he had. Only use it when you dont have a choice.

He sat down on a huge rock and looked around the valley.

Tsunade walked up behind him and said "So here is where you got off to."

Naruto turned and looked at her and smiled and said "So how goes your training."

Tsunade sats down beside him and said "I finished all the spells they wanted to teach me which was only 5. Kisuke said that I had jutsu that would help do the samething as spells and he did not want me to get use to doing them."

Naruto said "Yuroichi said I already learned the flashstep enough to use if I had to but for me to train anymore to use it my body wont be able to take the strain. What do you think." calmly.

Tsunade said "I think that it was a good thing we came here. I know we did not train as much as I wanted to but we did do something we both needed to do."

Naruto nods and said "We needed to get rid of all the darkness we had in our hearts and minds."

Tsunade puts her hand in his and said "yes. I did not realise until it was thrown in my face everything I was carring around."

Naruto sighs and he squeezes her hand and said "I cant believe how good it is not to be an loudmouth idiot who smiles all the time. I had forgotten over the years that I started to do that so people would not get the satisfaction of me acting hurt like they wanted. I also put to rest alot of the fears I had. You being one of them."

Tsunade looks at him and said "What about me."

Naruto said "I was worried that you would eventually start to treat me as a monster like everyone else."

Tsunade pulled him into a hug and said in a soothing voice "narukun, I am not like those idiots in the village. You are a great guy and I think I am the luckiest woman on the planet to be with you."

Naruto smiles and leans his head on her shoulder and said "So what do we do now. I mean I thought that me and you would be trained together and we have only seen each other for about an hour after the first day. I learned the Rasengan and I learned the Hiraishin like you wanted me to but I dont see what the big deal about it is. It uses alot of chakra and I only have one of those kunias so its not that big of a deal. The summoning I could use but only agianst another summon or as a distraction and if I was in a swordfight I could use Rasengan but unless the target was not moving or slower then me it would not be much use. Flashstep could be used but it hurts my body to use it longer then a few moments at a time."

Tsunade giggled and then laughed and said "You never stop suprising me. You already figured out the real flaw in everything you know and realise how to use them right. I do agree that fighting with that sword, especially when its in it big state could be useless or at least not as effective since it leaves so many openings but its does make you flexible in battle."

Naruto nods and said "What are the exams we are suppose to be in Tsuhime."

Tsunade said "It is basically a test to see if you are skilled enough to lead a group on a mission as well as being strong enough also. It does not make a good leader if all of your men are dead."

Naruto nods and said "I dont know if I am ready for that."

Tsunade asked "What do you mean."

Naruto thinks for a moment and said "I remember the old man telling me that you have to know what to use and what not to in situations. I have Kagebunshins, Rasengan, Hiraishin that is mostly an escape use, henge, replacement and then my use with flashstep and Ganzetsu but thats basically it. I know a little of your style of tiajutsu that does not really work for me and I know a little on anatomy to know where I can hit someone to do the most damage and then summoning which I only summoned Gambunta but I dont know anything else about them."

Tsunade nods and said "I see what your worried about. Lets test a theory of mine." and she created 2 kagebunsin.

She said "Now you create 1 and let them fight and see what happens."

Naruto created one and then they battled. The two tried to doubleteam the one and the Naruto clone henged into a copy of them both and then replaced himself with one and then replaced himself agian with the last one. The three looked at each other and tried to figure out what to do when Tsunade said "Thats enough." and dispelled the clones.

Naruto looked at her and she said "believe it or not that same strategy you just used was the same way you made it to the final levels of the exams from the future."

Naruto thought and said "So the people I will be fighting will be at the same level as me and dont have much experience."

Tsunade said with a smile "Mostly, everyone has suprise besides one or 2 jutsu or skill they have on top of the 3 basics. You however have alot more then you realise."

Naruto blinked and looked confused and Tsunade said "You can use the power of the taint to repair and recharge in battle, you have a way to spy on an enemy from a distance as well as fight or use as a distraction. You have an assassination jutsu, the most feared jutsu on the planet, even if you only have one kunia I know a jutsu that can give you alot more, you also have one of the top 5 summons in the world at your dispossal, and that is just your ninjutsu skills. Add in the kenjutsu and whatever else you learned durring the constant fighting you are actually more prepared then almost everyone."

Naruto smiled and said "Thank you." and he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

Tsunade was wide eyed for a moment before closing her eyes and returning the kiss and was enjoying it until she felt a tongue enter her mouth. She got wide eyed agian and broke the kiss and looked at Naruto and asked "Where did you learn to do that."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "I sort of read about it in erosannins book."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and said "how much have you read of the book."

Naruto said as he looked down "I used Kagebunshins to read all of them becuase I flew backwards with a nosebleed everytime I tried to read them."

Tsunade said "And you think it was ok to use your tongue like that because the pervert put it in a book."

Naruto said "I guess I did but let me explain."

Tsunade cracked her nuckles and said "Start explaining."

Naruto said "It said that if you feel the moment is right that you can do that to let your lover know that it was ok to advance beyond the kiss. You told me that you would let me decide how far we went and I thought that if I did as the book said it would let you know that I wanted to see what else you wanted to show me."

Tsunade eyes that had narrowed with anger slowly calmed and changed to loving and she said "You know those books."

Naruto nodded and she said "Forget them. You cant plan it and you cant just do as a book said. You have to let the moment tell you its ok."

Naruto said "Ok Tsuhime, I am sor..." and he was silenced as she put her lips on his and used her tongue to touch his lips asking for permission to enter. Naruto opened his lips and let her tongue enter. After she explored his mouth he used his tongue to fight hers and soon she relented and let him into her mouth.

Naruto felt her grab his hand and slip it underneath her shirt and up to her breast. He was about to panic when he remember she told him that if she put them there it was ok. He let his hand rub agianst the skin of her breast and he felt a little bump on them and he started to rub them and she let out a soft moan.

Naruto broke the kiss as he continued to rub her breast and when he looked down he saw that she had undid the buttons on her shirt and it was laying on the ground. He looked at her breast and looked up at Tsunade and she had her eyes closed and was moaning a little so he lowered his head and used his tongue to lick around the bump on her breast. He stopped and asked "What is that." while he used his other hand to continue.

Tsunade gasped and said "My nipples and dont stop."

Naruto smiled and started to lick around her nipple agian when he felt her hand rub against the front of his pants and she reached inside them after rubbing them and started to rub his dick. Naruto groanded accidently bit down on her nipple a little getting a gasp from her as she used her free hand to push his head agianst her breast even more. Naruto felt a growing since of pleasure growing in his pants.

Naruto pulled back from sucking on her nipple and she looked at him and said "I want you Narukun."

Naruto said "You got me."

She smiled at his innocent response and said "I mean I want to make love to you."

Naruto said "anything."

She nods and grabs ahold of his pants and pulls them off and pushes him back on the ground. Naruto looks at her as she removes her pants and panties in one fluid motion and went and leaned down and kissed him on the lips as he felt a tight sensation go around his dick and Tsunade gasped and let a tear fall down her cheek.

Naruto fearing she was hurt asked "Are you ok tsuhime."

Tsunade took a moment and said "When Ururu changed my body she really did change my body. I am the first woman in history to loose her cherry twice."

Naruto looked confused as to what she meant and she laughed a moment and said "Dont worry about it. Its something only a woman would understand." as she started to rock on him and it was sending waves of pleasure into Naruto and her as well.

Tsunade soon started to pick up her pace and Naruto said "Tsuhime, I feel like I am going to do something agian."

Tsunade said in between gasp "Go ahead." and did a few handseals before touching her stomach and she soon rocked her body and screamed "narukun." as she exploded and Naruto felt her tighten around him and explosed inside her also.

Tsunade pumped a few more times and soon fell forward and was panting and said "I love you narukun."

Naruto smiled and said "I love you as well Tsuhime." and both fell asleep right there.

Fast forward

Tsunade looked at Naruto and said "So we should be back in less then an hour."

Naruto nods as he is wearing a black outfit with his Zanpakuto in its first stage on his back and he said "Yes, I thought that Yuroichi and Kisuke were going to come with us."

Ururu said as she walked with them "They would but since they know about the fight they would want to get involved and cant so they are going to wait until later to come. They heard how the exams are teams of 3 and they wanted me to be your bodygaurd and teammate so you wont have to show more of your skill then needed and also to protect you should you need it."

Naruto asked "What exactly do they want us to do anyways."

Ururu said "Simple, they figured sooner or later you will run into the others like me and when you do you are to beat them and free thier souls. Thats it."

Naruto nods and Tsunade turns and runs behind a tree and throws up and Naruto asked "Are you ok Tsuhime."

Tsunade sighs as she comes back and said "Yes, I just caught a cold. Nothing to worry about."

Naruto sighed and said "Ok, you know better then me but for some reason you been sick for about a week now but I guess I dont know since I have never been sick."

Tsunade nods and smiles and thinks "_how the fuck did this happen. I cant believe he got my ass pregnant and I even used a birth control jutsu. I cant let him know until after the invasion or he will worry about me."_

Ururu looks at her and mouths "pregnant."

Tsunade looks at Naruto who is in front of them and nods yes before mouthing "not a word about it until I say so."

Ururu nods and they soon see the gates of the village appear and Naruto sighs and Tsunade said "remember Naruto, you dont need the mask anymore."

Naruto nods and said "Do you think your dad could help me find someone to make more kunias for me."

Tsunade laughs and said "maybe. I wonder if he is back with our moms."

A voice behind them said "Of coarse I did." making all 3 turn and saw Jaraiya walking with an older version of Tsunade and a woman with black hair.

notice, older Tsunade shall be called Sara from now on."

Shizune looked at the 3 kids in front of them and sees what looks like a younger version of Sara and a girl with black hair and dressed in normal ninja cloths that looked like they belong to Tsunade and a blond hair boy with blue eyes and a huge ass sword on his back.

Shizune walks forward and said "Naruto."

Naruto looked at her and said "you must be my mother." in a calm voice shocking all three adults who had heard he was a loudmouth idiot.

Sara looked at Jaraiya and said "I thought you said he was loud and annoying."

Naruto said "I was until I had to face the darkness in my own soul and let go of the mask I wore."

Shizune looked at him taking in the site of him and being reminded of her late husband and she walked over and wrapped him in a hug and said as she started to cry "Im so sorry, I was told that you died and, and..."

Naruto put his arms around her and said "I understand, I know so dont worry about it, mother."

Tsunade smiled at this and she felt a pair of eyes on her and turned and saw Sara looking at her and she said "Did the pervert tell you everything."

Sara said "yes but I dont understand why you would fall for him and do it."

Tsunade said "Thats for me to know and you to accept. I just need you to be my mother until me and him are married so we can deal with our problems without worring about..." and she felt sick agian and ran behind a tree and threw up agian and Sara narrrowed her eyes as did Shizune and Jaraiya.

Sara said "let me check you out and see if I can fix that. I am suppose to be your mother after all." and walked over to the tree and started to do a diagnosis while shizune distracted Naruto.

Sara asked in a low voice "is it what I think it is."

Tsunade said "Yes, for some reason my birth control jutsu did not work but its only about a month in and dont tell him or anyone else about it until after things settle down. We have more to talk about but we need privacy to do it."

Sara nods and said "So how was Kyuubis friend and whos the girl."

Tsunade glanced at her and said "I will explain after we get to the house and do a privacy jutsu and I get some herbs to help with the morning sickness."

Sara sighed and asked "Why should I even get involved."

Tsunade said "If we fail Orochimaru will kill sensie and hunt you down and try and force you to heal him by offering to give dan and nawaki back thier lifes but the jutsu he would use would not only require giving two sacrafices but would also make those he brought back into mindless slaves. When he kills sensie he will bring grandfather and his brother back to fight for him. Also Narukun is something to believe in. He already knows Rasengan, summoning, and Hiraishin along with other skills. Word of advice, dont bet agianst him or you will lose."

Sara sighed and said "Did you really have to make that damn pervert your father."

Tsunade said "Yes, he was the only person I could trust with the truth. Even sensie does not know the truth and I have already changed time but dont know by how much."

Sara nods and said "Watch out for Shizune, she gave me a black eye and circumsized the pervert."

Tsunade winced and nods before walking back to the others.

Jaraiya asked "So whos the girl."

Naruto said "Her name is ururu and she will be with us as our 3rd teammate and bodygaurd."

Jaraiya said "Bodygaurd, she dont look so tough" and punches her in the arm lightly.

Naruto and Tsunade both jump backwards as Ururu eyes glow a moment and she draws back and punches Jaraiya toward the village gates.

2 chunnins who were at the gates looked on suprised as a person was screaming traveling at them at high speed and went crashing into the gate and through it before falling into a pile of rubble.

Sara asked "What the hell was that. It was not my strength jutsu."

Tsunade said "Its hard to explain but she is more then she appears."

Shizune walks over to Tsunade and said "So what have you been doing with my son and is it what I think."

Tsunade said "Yes, one month, privacy act." looking at Naruto.

Ururu said "Im sorry to interupt the reunion but we might want to get to the village soon as I can since another taint comming."

Naruto nods and Tsunade said "must be Gaara, we dont want to mess with him yet. Come on and we can talk after we see the Hokage.

Everyone nods and starts to walk toward the village and Sara asked "So, how did me and the pervert hook up."

Tsunade said "Drinking away the past and you know how that goes."

Shizune kept glancing at the teens and asked "Whats with the sword Naruto."

Naruto said as he touched it "This is Zangetsu. He is a friend."

Shizune asked "He, I thought most guys named thier swords after woman."

Naruto smiles and said "I did not name Zangetsu, He named himself and he is the one who told me his name."

Shizune and Sara did not understand but pushed it aside and Sara asked "so how is it having a blood thirsty fox inside you.

Naruto laughs and everyone looks at him and Tsunade asked "whats so funny Narukun."

Naruto stops laughing and said "Zangetsu just told me that if your older self looks that good when shes is the same age as erosannin then I am lucky to have a fiance that ages well."

Sara blinked and stopped in her tracks and Tsunade starts to laugh and Sara asked "Is that a compliment or and insult." unable to figure out which way to take it.

A guard at the gate said "Halt and state your name and business and why did you assult Jaraiyasama."

Sara stepped forward and said "My name is Saratsunade of the Sannins and this is my daughter Tsunade, her fiance naruto, my assistant Shizune and this is ..."

Ururu said "My name is Ururu and I am Naruto and Tsunade teammate for the exams."

Both gaurds looked at each other and one said "You all can pass but the boy. We dont want that monster in this village."

Naruto smiled and said "well, I guess then you wont mind me leaving a message then." and formed a rasengan and walked over to the wall and used it to engrave Naruto Kazama was here."

He walked back over to the others and a gaurd asked "what the hell do you think your doing demon."

Jaraiya who has gotten out of the rubble said "invinting a new use to an A-rank assassination jutsu." causing both guards to look scared.

Jaraiya said "Come on boy, lets go see the Hokage, As your sensie these gaurds cant stop you since you got sannin level travel rights as my apprentice." and walked back into the village walls.

Naruto smiles and walked by both gaurds and one tried to stab him in the back with a kunia only for Naruto to go up in a puff of smoke. That simple action just sealed the gaurds fate as he was given a beating from 4 woman and a pervert.

After they left him alive but in a mangled mess Shizune asked "Where is naruto at and when did he create a kagebunshin."

Tsunade said "He did it when he finished engraving his name into the walls. The gaurds became enraged and glanced at us and he has gotten good enough with the most of his jutsu that he does not need handseals to use and he replaced himself with it."

Jaraiya asked "then where is he."

Ururu said "He is currently standing on the telephone pole right in front of us looking at the village." making everyone look up the pole and Naruto jumps off and does a flip in air before landing on the ground.

Sara sighs and said "Lets go see the Hokage and get this meeting over with so I can get some sake."

Naruto glances at Tsunade and she walks over and puts her arm around his and rest her head on his shoulder.

Naruto turns and starts to walk toward the Hokage tower and Jaraiya asked "So how far did you get with those 3 jutsus."

Naruto said "Gambunta said he wants me to drink with him and talk about dad, You saw Rasengan back there and I need more then one kunia to use the other one for more then an escape jutsu."

Jaraiya was wide eyed and said "I see, I doubted what Tsunade said but I believe it now."

Ururu asked "When do rocks have eye holes an are square and move on thier own." making everyone look at her and then look at what she was seeing.

Naruto walks over and said "What are you doing in there."

A voice from inside asked "Is that pink hair girl Sakura around here."

Naruto glances around and said "no, why."

An explosion happened and 3 kids could be seen caughing and when they looked around they sighed and said "Shes scary. She said the next time she saw any of us she would hang us from the hospital roof by a rope covered in acid." said a boy with a long scarf.

Tsunade asked "Konohamaru, why did she do that."

Konohamaru looked at her and said "I was telling my friends about the guy my grandfather was always talking about named Naruto and how he was the one who painted the Hokage monument and some other pranks that would make him laugh and she heard me and said that anyone who likes him should be killed and since I act like him I should be and then told us what would happen if she saw us."

Naruto asked "who is your grandfather."

Tsunade sighs realising this was one of the things she changed and said "his grandfather is the Hokage Naruto."

Naruto nods and said "Look Konohamaru, I will take care of Sakura so dont worry about her."

Konohamaru looked at him and asked "Who are you."

Naruto said "Naruto Uzumaki Kazama" and offered his hand as Konohamaru shook it.

Jaraiya cleared his throwt and said "I hate to interupt but we need to see the Hokage so he can make sure you are in the exams."

Everyone nodded and Konohomara said "Wait Naruto, this is my friends udan and moji, will you help them with her also."

Naruto smiles and said "Sure." and turned and began walking with the others.

Shizune walked next to Tsunade and said in a low whisper "When we get a chance we are going to discuss that and your relationship with my son."

Tsunade nods and continues the rest of the way in silence.

When they got to the Hokages office the secretary smiled at all of them but frowned when she saw Naruto who ignored her but everyone else saw it. They walked in the office without knocking and the third was smiling until he saw who it was and when his eyes landed on shizune he thought "_oh shit."_

He said "Well its good to see you agians Jaraiya, Sara and Shizune. How have you been."

Shizune narrowed her eyes and said "Cut the shit you asshole. What gave you the right to tell me my son was dead and that my husband used some random child as the vessel."

The third looked around the room and said "I dont think I should discuss it with our guest here."

Naruto said "Ururu knows more about Kyuubi then anyone in this room so dont worry and I trust her." making all the adults in the room wide eyed.

The third sighed and said "What do you mean Naruto."

Ururu said "naruto, I think master Kisuke and Yuroichi wanted that to be kept silent."

Naruto said "probably so but they need to know that you know about me and have my trust. Besides when we fight the other tailed demons they dont need to worry about you."

The third cleared his throught and said "would someone please explain what is going on."

Naruto sighed and said "for the past 6 months Tsuhime and myself have been getting trained by someone who knew of a special ability that we both have that allows us to nullify demon chakra and use it ourself without the side effects.

Tsunade smirked inside knowing Naruto was skipping most of it and decided to help. "I believe it is similar to what my great grandfather was capable of."

The third thought it over and said "so what is she doing here then and who is she."

Ururu said "My name is Ururu and I am sent here as I have information on each of the demons and also have been trained longer then both of them and I am also a bodygaurd as well as thier 3rd teammate for the exams."

Shizune said "Now that you can speak freely answer my damn question." as she clenched her fist and Sara and Jaraiya both stepped back away from her a little.

The third sighed and walked over to the picture of the yondaime and took it down before opening a safe and taking out a scroll and said "Arashi gave me this scroll and in it were the instructions on what to do since he knew Naruto would not be seen as a hero like he should have been along with what to tell you so that you could hopefully move on and find hapiness."

Naruto said "So my own father meant for me to be left alone."

The third said "No, he meant for you to die because he knew there was no way to protect you from the peoples hate so he put some ancient relic on you before he sealed kyuubi that had been in his family for as long as he could remember and it was to destroy the Kyuubi chakra and kill you after the sealing so you would never feel the pain of it but somehow it did not work and disappeared. He only had one day to make a choice as kyuubi appeared a few hours after you were born."

Ururu thought "_it must have been what is purrifying the taint. I must inform master Kisuke of this so he could get someone to question this Arashi guy as to what it was."_

Naruto sighed and said "I need some time to think, Tsuhime, I will see you at the house." and walked to the window and pulled out a tripronged kunia and threw it at the yondaimes head and disppeared in a yellow flash.

Tsunade sighed and said "damn it Naruto." and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Jaraiya asked "Was that really necessary. You could have left that out you know."

The third sighed and said "I know but you have to understand that things were desperate and he did not want to think about his son going through all the pain he did for the rest of eternity. If things are going to come out now then all the truths must be revealed to him."

Shizune asked "give me one reason why I should not kill you where you stand for not telling me and leaving him here."

The third said "It was the only way I could think to save you since someone would have killed you to get to him. Now do you want to claim your husband name as well as claim Naruto."

Jaraiya sighed and said "narutos already used that name since we got here becuase some dickhead gaurds at the gate did not want to allow him in and then one tried to kill him. He used rasengan and engraved his Naruto Kazama was here in the wall outside the main gate."

The third sighed and said "I guess I have no choice."

Shizune blinked and asked "What do you mean."

The third said "Tsunade will just have to find a new fiance since he was engaged to the daughter of the kazekage when he found out you were pregnant to help strengthen relations between our villages."

Everone except the third said "oh shit."

The third blinked and said "what."

Everyone looked at each other and Ururu asked "is there anyway out of it or allow him to to have more then one wife."

The third said "The only way out is if the Kazekage backs out since Arashi dead and the only way he could have more then one wife is if he had some ability that could be discribed as a bloodline which as far as I know he does not. Why."


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out what they should do and Ururu asked "What if he was already married to Tsunade before the arrange marriage came about."

The third said "Well then it would not be a problem since he is already married and no one could do anything to void it but it would have to be a marriage before they met face to face for the first time which could be any moment as she is in the exams this year. After innitial contact with the betrothed then they are bound by any contract. However if the Kazekage daughter chose to she could challenge Tsunade to a fight for the right and force her to annul the marriage. Why is it so important for them to be married."

Ururu said "No time to explain." and walked over to the window and reached under her dress and shocked everyone by pulling out her cannon and started shooting it out the window into the air. She sweatdropped as she looked at the people running for cover and thought "_for mortals to not see or here gunfire in nearly 3000 years they sure as hell have instinct to get the fuck under cover."_

Suddenly Naruto appeared in the office with his sword out ready to fight shocking everyone with Tsunade together in a swirl of leaves also ready to fight.

Ururu said "no time to explain, we got to get you and Tsunade married now."

Tsunade said "But why, I thought we would get a chance to date some."

Sara said "no time to explain unless you want to lose Naruto to an arrange marriage."

Tsunade face became serious and looked at Naruto and he looked at her and he said "I dont know whats going on but I am not lossing Tsuhime."

The third said "What is going on."

Shizune grabbed him by the collar and held him into the air and said "**marry them now."** and dropped him on his butt before she walked over to the door smashed her fist into the lock shattering it and turned back to look.

The third was scared as he stood up and said "Tsunade do yo." looking at her.

Tsunade said "Yes."

The third said as he looked at him"Naruto, do you."

Naruto said "yes."

The third nods and said "Good, Kiss and sign this" as he pulled out a sheet of paper and filled it out. Tsunade sighned it after they kissed as did Naruto and the third did some handsighns and 3 copies appeared and he sighed and said "Now will someone tell me why it was so important for Tsunade to marry Naruto instead of the Kazekages daughter."

Everyone looked around and Tsunade who finally realised why everyone was in such a hurry having to read up on the laws of the village after she had took office said "becuase were going to be a family." as she patted her stomach.

Now Naruto may not be the sharpest kunia in the bunch but he did get that and he did what any red blooded male would do in this situation. He fainted.

The third sighed and said "Well I guess the village will have a new Kazama clan soon."

Shizune cracked her knuckles and said "Now that we got that..."

Suddenly the door busted open and ABNU came running into the office looking for a fight and everyone looked around and one of them saw Naruto laying on the floor and said "I see that demon finally got what he deserved and you put him down sir."

Now there is a moment in time you realise your mouth wrote checks your ass cant cash. That man was soon to realise this and Tsunade cracked her knuckles and said "Thats my husband and he just fainted." and punched him into a wall.

Shizune walked over and said "He is also my son and I am the wife of Arashi Kazama, the Yondaime Hokage." and stomped on his nuts crushing them.

Jaraiya walked over and said "hes my new son in law and also my apprentice" and kicked him toward Sara.

Sara looked at him and then at Tsunade and never one to turn down a free ass kicking or the fact she needed to make this believable said "Hes also my new son in law." and did a heal drop on his leg shattering it.

The third said "And he is not a demon and if you live through this you will be doing D rank missions for a year."

Ururu said "Yeap, I will show you a demon." and shot an outline around him on the floor.

Tsunade looked at her and said "I though Yuroichi said that you needed to save your ammo since they dont make it anymore."

Ururu said "yeah, but I reloaded before we left and carry around 10000 rounds and I only used 400 to get you here and to play connect the dots with him so I am still good. Besides I saw everything that happened to Narutosama in his life and been wanting to blow off a little steam myself." making everyone wonder about seeing his life.

Naruto who was awoken by the cannon fire stood up and looked around and said "I had this wierd dream that..." and he turned to look at the people in the door and then he said "Why do I smell blood and sand."

Everyone looked at him strange and Tsunade thought and said "Gaara of the sands." making everyone look at her.

A voice from outside the door said "how do you know my brother." making everyone turn and see 4 people from the sand village standing outside the door.

Tsunade said "Only from reputation. Come on everyone. Lets let them get thier registration for the exams. I want to rest a little. Are we registered now." after she got a nod from the third and the time and room for them she grabbed Narutos arm locking them around hers and lead him through the crowd of ninja followed by Jaraiya, Sara, and Shizune.

Shizune stopped and turned around and walked back over to the third and punched him in the face, grabed him by the neck as he started to fly backwards, put her knee to his gut causing him to cough and punched him on the side of the head while he was bent over and knocked him out and she said "you will get the real punishment later but here is a sample to remember me by." and stomped on his nuts and walked over and kicked the desk sending it into the wall as she left the room making everyone give her a wide birth or range to leave.

After they were gone the third melted into a pile of mud and all the ABNU looked around and the third came crawling out from underneath his desk and asked "is she gone."

Everyone sweatdropped and nodded seeing the leader of the village acting as a chicken.

He sighed and stood up and motioned for the ABNU to fix his desk back where it belongs. After they finished he sighed and looked at the sand team and said "So, how can I help you today."

Gaara asked "Who were the two young blonds."

The third said "That was Naruto and Tsunade Kazama."

Temari blinked and said "Thats the guy I am suppose to marry. Is she his sister."

The third said as he did handsigns under the desk replacing himself with a mudclone "no, she is his knew wife. He was already married before he found out about the arranged marriage between his father and yours."

Temari nods and said "Father wont be happy about that. He was planning on the publicity of one of our ninja marring the heir to the yellow flash to help our village."

The third nods and said "Yes, I know and I wish I could help you with that but as you know the only option since he is a leaf ninja and married is for you to is a challenge against his wife and I dont know if you would be able to beat her as she is the daughter of Jaraiya and Sara of the Sannins."

A voice from the busted open door said "Actually your wrong about that. Naruto Tsunade and Ururu are not ninjas of the leaf village." making everyone turn and see a blond hair man with a blackish red cloak on and a sword on his side.

The third said "Who are you and what do you mean they are not leaf ninja."

The man said "pardon my interuption but I am the current leader of Soul Society, and my name is Ichigo and as to what I was refering to both Naruto and Tsunade left the village the day of the graduation exams correct."

The third nods slowly and Ichigo said "Yes and when they left they never signed thier ninja licenses signing thier allegance to this village and Ururu is a member of my village and so she is not one as well. For the exams they will be representing us since they have been trained for nearly the last 6 months by us. Me and a few of my council members will be here for the finals of the exams so please make sure that we have 40 seats reserved for the exams." smiling.

The third asked "How did you get in this village and what gives you the right to tell me how to run my village and ninja."

Ichigo said "simplely walked in the front gate and you would not want to anger us since we are the ones you summon on the last jutsu of your forbidden scroll and dont try to test me on it. Also dont try and interfere in thier matches or you will feel my wrath and Kon, Rukia still going to kill you for trying to grab her breast when you agreed." and left faster then anyone could see.

Gaara started to shake and Temari asked "Whats wrong Gaara."

Gaara stuttered "shukaku scared." making Baki, Temari and Kankuro look worried.

The third was white as a ghost as he knew what the last jutsu on the scroll was and if he was who he claimed he was it would not be wise to mess with him. Also the fact he claims that Tsunade and Naruto had been trained by them worries him.

Baki asked "If you dont mind me asking Hokagesama but who was that man." wondering who could scare Shukaku.

The third cleared his head and said "I dont know but I believe he is right. I will have to get them to sign those papers."

Baki narrowed his eyes and said "Yes, anyways is my team ready to compete in the exams tomorrow."

The third said "yes, yes. Go ahead and rest and the exams start at 1 oclock in room 301."

They nodded and walked out of the hokage tower and Kankuro asked "What was that back there Bakisensie."

Baki said "Simple, we have another chance to have the Kazama join Suna. Either have Temari face that Tsunade girl and beat her or convince them to come to Suna since they are not leaf ninja and since neither the leaf or Suna are allied to this soul society place then we dont have to worry about taking thier ninja and breaking alliances." as they continued to walk through town.

When Naruto and the rest got to Tsunades home they all walked into the living room and sat down and Naruto asked in a small voice "Tsuhime, are you really pregnant."

Tsunade sighed and said "Yes."

Naruto nods and said "I guess thats what you meant about losing your cherry twice huh."

Everyone sweatdropped and a womans voice said "I swear Ichigo, if I did not know better I would swear he was your decendant." making everyone turn and look at two figures who were standing by the door."

Sara asked "Who are you." reaching for a kunia just incase.

Ururu got up and ran over and bowed and said "Captain Ichigo, Captian Rukia, what brings you both here today."

Ichigo sighed and said "Its time we talked to Naruto and Tsunade along with thier family here. I just had a talk with the Hokage and informed him that you 3 will not be representing the leaf in the exams but soul society."

Naruto asked "Who are you."

Ichigo took out his sword and showed it sideways and said "The original holder of Zangetsu. I was the one who gave you my powers so you could use them."

Naruto recognised the sword and said "But how can you still be holding Zangetsu when I have him here."

Rukia said "when I brought Tsunade from the future and her new body the Ichigo from the future came back with me and he gave you his power at the cost of his life. This is the Ichigo from this timeline."

Tsunade asked "What do you mean that you were the one who brought me back and what new body. This is my body."

Rukia sighed and said "After you agree to Ururu preposal to come back to the past she knocked you out and summoned me to come and explained what needed to happen so the taint would not be released. I took your soul and your body to soul society and we made you a new one combining your dna, naruto ability to purify the taint and the regenerative properties of our gigai bodies like the one Ururu use to have."

Jaraiya said "I thought Kyuubi made the deal to send her back and exactly who are you and what is this taint."

Ichigo said "We are soul reapers or as you know them as Shinigamis. Kyuubi was a creation we made along with the other tailed demons as weapons to fight agianst our enemies but we had to use them to seal the energy of a creature so deadly that it would have killed everything on this planet and in soul society or the afterlife. Ururu soul was put into that fake body of kyuubi to make sure that energy was never released back to that creature. Now that energy is in both Naruto and Tsunade however both of them have the ability to purify that energy and make it where it cant be used by that creature. How it happened we dont know."

Ururu said "I believe I found out sir. Apparently Narutosama father Arashi Kazama meant for Naruto to die after my sealing into him and put somekind of ancient relic on him to do it but I believe it is what caused it by being sealed in him as well."

Rukia narrowed her eyes and said "That bastard actually meant for his own child to die. I will look for him when I return and question him."

Shizune said "leave some for me so I can get some answers myself." cracking her knuckles.

Tsunade looked at her body and said "So this body is not really mine."

Ichigo said "It is actually you. We had it merged with your spirit to help you to be with Naruto. There is no way to reverse aging but since the soul never ages you can just be put into a younger body. We are sorry for lying to you but you have to realise what would have happened if that creature would have gotten the last of its power and was released. All life everywhere would end since we cant beat it as long as any of its power remains."

Sara said "I guess that makes you more of an actual daughter to me then and older me and Shizune wont have to beat me for deflowering her son agian."

Shizune sighed and said "If you were not pregnant I would kick you ass right her and now but I will let it slide since your married now."

Ichigo and Rukia both said "Pregnant."

And Rukia said "but you should not be able to get pregnant as long as the taint is in you."

Everyone looked at them and Tsunade asked "Why is that."

Ichigo said "Simple, the taint destroys life meaning you would not be able to create life with it in you."

Naruto said "So she does not have it in her, no big deal." not understanding why they were so upset.

Rukia looked at Ururu and said "Cough it up."

Ururu sighed and reached her hand into her mouth and down into her throught and pulled out a little green pill before she fell on the floor. Rukia grabbed the pill and walked over to Tsunade and said "swallow this for a moment and the chain you see dont touch it or move or you will die."

Tsunade nods and takes the pill and swallows it before she flys out of her body and sees herself connected to the body by a chain and Naruto said "why did that happen."

Jaraiya asked "Why did what happen."

Ichigo said "They cant see her soul but since your a soul reaper now you can so dont worry about it. As long as that chain is connected to her body she will be fine."

Naruto nodded and the three other adults screamed "What."

Ichigo sighed and said "When my future self gave Naruto his power it made Naruto a soul reaper. The sword he carries has a spirit in it that all people besides Naruto carry. For some reason he was born without an inner soul so my future self gave Naruto his power because by all rights Naruto has enough spirit power in him to pass every person in this village and that was before the taint was put in him. Every soul has the potential to be a soul reaper but you have to have enough spirit power to get it. The day Naruto was born he released enough energy for Ururu to detect and when she came to investigate some ninja attacked her thinking she was attacking and her automatic defenses kicked in and the rest is history. So what have you found Ururu."

Ururu said in Tsunade body "The taint is completely gone and I checked the child in her as well and it is not there as well. The seal that was put on her to make it where she would never release her soul reaper powers while alive has also shattered. The only thing I can guess is the moment that she let go of all the emotional baggage she had it caused whatever it is that allows them to purrify the taint to speed up. Its the only explanation I can come up with but we would have to check Naruto to verify it."

Rukia nods and walks over and pulls on a glove with a skull on it and sends her hand through Tsunade body pulling out the pill. She then grabbed the chain and pulled Tsunade back into the body.

Tsunade after blinking a few moments stood up and said "So what does this mean for me."

Rukia sighed and said "Well it means that you could become a soul reaper at any time now since you dont have the taint anymore however it is very unlikely but should it happen you will get a sword like Narutos in a way. We did not want that to happen so we put a seal on your body to stop that but the seal we placed on you for that to not to happen has been destroyed. We had estimated that it would take about 10 years or so for what was left from the future Naruto to be purrified but somehow it went faster. Lets check Naruto." and handed him the pill.

Naruto sighed and said "Do I ha. oooowww" as Rukia smashes his foot with hers and knocking the pill into his mouth. Naruto is blown back but does not have a chaind and he looks around and his cloths are similar to what he is normally wearing but some white is mixed in and Ichigo said "thats the standard uniform for a soul reaper. It changes like your normal cloths do when you use your bankia."

Naruto nods and Naruto body said in Ururu voice."Ichigo, The taint has dropped nearly 40 percent since I was in his body 6 months ago sir. I say within a 2 years or less and he wont have it anymore

Rukia took her glove hand and took the pill out of his body and said "just act like you are laying down into the same position your body is in and you will merge back with it."

Naruto nods and walks over to it and a few moments later his body stands back up and Rukia walked over to Ururu body and puts the pill back in it and Ururu stands up and said "I hate you guys for doing that. I like my body."

Rukia said "I know. You were the only one of the modsouls we had to use that never changed body before that day. Before that I never even knew you were one. Anyways I will try and not make you do it agian if I can."

Ururu smiles and bows before walking back over and sitting down.

Naruto ask "Ok, I get the part where Tsuhime and I can purrify the taint in our own bodies but what about the other 8."

Ichigo said "Zangetsu power is an extension of yours. If you use him in battle agianst those who have the taint in them we believe that the natural powers of a soul reaper along with your abilities should be able to destroy it, nuetralise a large amount of it or allow him to pass it back to you and let you naturally destroy it like you have been doing."

Tsunade asked "Why are we going to represent Soul Society in the exams and not Konoha."

Rukia said "Simple, should you be forced to kill Gaara because of Shukaku being in him and our idea on how you both would be able to purify him fails we dont want to cause a war for Konoha with Suna. If you are not Konoha ninja then Konoha cant be blamed. We are also bringing all of our captians and Lt with us to the exams as our council should the taint be released and our hope for you both do not work out then we can try and purify it or seal it into another body. That is why we will be coming. We can not make a mistake in dealing with this. Even with the lose of the power in Naruto and what was in you the One could still be freed with the other 8 in time."

Jaraiya sighed trying to follow this conversation and said "So in english that we could understand exactly what is going on."

Naruto said suprising everyone "Basically, I along with the anyone else who has a tailed demon in them have the chakra that belongs to another monster even more powerful. It is trapped now but if it gets its chakra back which nearly happened thanks to Atasuki then the world is destroyed. Somehow Tsuhime and I can make the chakra our own and not be able to go back to the monster. In the exams one of the other vessels will be there and we are to fight him and if we die or the plan fails then the shinigami will be there to seal them agian so its chakra does not escape." making everyone look at him wide eyed.

Naruto asked "What."

Tsuhime snickered and said "everyones shocked that you could be smart enough with the way you use to act. They have not gotten a chance to see you now that you dont hide behind that mask."

Naruto sighs and said "So are you going to be able to ..."

Tsunade put her hand over his mouth and said in a voice that sent chills down everyone spine "If you think I am helpless then I will make sure we dont have any more kids after this one, do you understand me."

Naruto nods and Jaraiya said "So what about Orochimaru."

Ichigo said "Dont worry about him. We got him covered and the 3rd wont have to give his life to fight him like he did in the first timeline. He broke our laws and must be punished by us. In fact try and avoid where he should be at until its time. I along with Rukia here will be staying here with you for the time being until the others arrive on the day of the finals so we can make sure no one comes and tries to interfere with our plans. If the hokage tries and makes you sign the papers to join the village tell him you cant until after the exams are over."

Sara sighed and said "So what do we have to do then."

Naruto said "We dont have time to do anything for the exams tomorrow but what about talking about the baby, I dont know what we need for it."

Everyone smiled and Shizune said "I wonder if it will be a boy or girl."

Ururu said "Probably both." making everyone in the room look at her.

Tsunade asked "How can it be both unle..."

Ururu said "there was two in you." making everyone wide eyed and Naruto said "twins." and fainted agian. getting a laugh from everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Naruto along with Tsunade and Ururu walked into the exam room all dressed ready for a fight had on a headband that looked like a pirates flag with a skull and 2 crossbones on it and everyone in the room turned to look at them.

Naruto looked around the room and asked "Is it me or does everyone here feel weak or something.

Ururu giggled and said "Its just that you have started to feel spirit power now instead of chakra and because of that you think they are all weaker. I had the same problem over the years."

Both nod to her answer and they walked over and sat down in a couple of open seats.

Tsunade looked around and saw 3 gennins with a sound hiate on and said in a low voice "see the ones with the music note on thier headbands. Thats the sound village. They work for Orochimaru."

Ururu asked in a low voice "What kind of weapons do they use."

Tsunade said "sound waves mostly." making the other 2 nod. Tsunade starts looking around and said "I dont see Kabuto yet."

Naruto looked toward the door and Ururu said "I sense it also." and the door opened and the Gaara and his sibs walked in and walked to the corner of the room.

Naruto asked "What is this Kon guy like."

Ururu said Kon is not that bad. He reminds me of that jaraiya guy but the problem is he also has a crazy priest sealed inside with him and apparently he is not the primary soul in control of the taint from what I was told about him by Jaraiya."

Tsunade sighed and said "It looks like all the teams are here from Konoha except Kabuto team and team 7."

Ururu eyes glowed a moment and said "I sense three unusual energy soarces approaching the doors now."

All three of them looked at the door and when it open they saw Sasuke walk in dressed like he does when he was trained by Orochimaru, Sakura who is dressed all in black and a scowl on her face and Kabuto.

Tsunade asked "How the hell did that happen. Are they all on the same team and how did Kakashi agree to take him as a student."

Team 7 walked in and set down and Naruto looked at them and said "Somethings wrong. Sasuke and Sakura dont feel right."

Tsunade looked at them and had a bad feeling in her stomach and said "Naruto, I need you to use the information I told you about Itachi and see if you can get a reaction out of Sasuke. Talk loud and brag about beating him and making him run."

Naruto could tell by the serious tone in her voice it was important so he started to laugh loud enough to get everyones attention on him and said "Yeah Tsuhime, that was funny watching that Itachi guy run away with his tail between his legs. I still cant believe you put that sword of that Kisame guys in his ass. It was one of those times I wish I had a camera."

Tsunade played along while watching team 7 out of the corner of her eye "Yeah, I cant believe they would give us that information on Orochimaru though. To think he would actually go and create his own village." making the sound team and team 7 flinch.

Naruto nodded and said "Yeah, just because some guy got some stupid statue broke all of Atasuki or whatever they called themself turn on him."

Sasuke was watching them but had not moved as was Kabuto.

Sakura had locked her eyes on Tsunade and was ready to kill her from the moment she heard her voice.

Tsunade said "At least they gave us the information that guy had to undo all of Orochimaru curse seal as well as to break that body switching jutsu he came up with. Mom was really interested in that. I heard her asking the third if Itachi came back would he be allowed to return to the leaf village and he seemed to like the idea of having another Sharingan."

All ears in the room was listening to them and Sasuke nodded his head just a little and suddenly the team from sound split up and charged from 3 different directions.

Naruto saw this and smirked before he pulled out a kunia and threw it into the roof above the girl of the sound teams head and disappeared in a yellow flash and appeared upside down above her and said "I dont know what you think you are but to try and move like that could be consider a threat." with his sword at her neck.

Sasuke seemed unimpressed but inside he was shaking and he said "I see you learned the Yondaimes legendary jutsu dobe." from where he was sitting

Naruto said "Yeah, I learned my bastard fathers jutsu along with this." and formed a Rasengan in his hand making those who knew of the Yondaimes jutsu wide eyed. However it was the reactions of those from Konoha when they heard Naruto say "my bastard father" that got the most attentions.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and cursed seeing as he could not copy it and dismissed it and said "Next time you pull a weapon on someone make sure it is the real them." and the girl melted into a pile of mud.

Naruto sighed putting his sword on his back and said "Same for you when you talk to me." and went up in a puff of smoke and in the corner a henge dropped turning from a team from Iwa to showing everyone that the Tsunade and Ururu were Kagebunshins as well as they were destroyed by the sound team.

Several puff of smoke appeared and a man with several scars on his face said "Settle down all of you and the team from sound and whatever village you are from there in the corner stop attacking people before the exams begin or I wont let you continue. My name is Ibiki and I am your proctor for the first exam. Now look at each desk and find your name and we will begin the exams for the written part."

After everyone sat down at a desk and recieved thier test Ibiki said "Ok, The rules are simple. You start with 10 points, each wrong answer you lose 2 points, everytime you get caught cheating you lose 2 points. If any member of your team reaches 0 points your whole team is out and if you get caught cheating 5 times, you lose. Simple. Any questions."

Tsunade said "Yes, is that all the rules."

Ibiki nods at the question and said "Yes, Until you get to the last question that wont be asked until the last 15 minutes. That is all the rules. Everyone ready. Good begin." and he took a seat while the judges around the room looked at all the people taking the test.

Tsunade pulled out a deck of cards and started to shuffle them. Ururu pulled out a zippo lighter and started lighting it and Naruto leaned back in his chair acting bored making everyone in the room look at the 3 of them as they had not even looked at thier test.

About 10 minutes later Tsunade yawned and said "Now." and punched the guy in the seat next to her sending him out the window. Ururu put a rag over the face of the guy next to her and he passed out a few seconds later. Naruto for his part just pulled out his sword and held it at the neck of the guy next to him and took his test paper and gave him the blank one just as Tsunade and Ururu did.

Everyone sweatdropped and Ibiki asked "What do you 3 think you are doing."

Tsunade said "Simple, you said that there was to be no fighting before the exams begin, you never said anything about durring, 2nd you never said we could not just take someone elses paper and since the people we took had all the answers on them we may have each lost 2 points each but we still have 8 points. Thank you loopholes." and got up and walked over to Naruto and started dealing the cards. She then said "you also never said we had to stay in our seats either."

Ibiki looked at them and then started to laugh his ass off and said "Ok, you 3 pass that part as finding a loophole in my rules however now that I know of it the rest of you cant do the same. My test my rules." getting everyone else who was thinking of doing the same thing to groan.

Naruto and Tsunade continue to play cards the rest of the time and Ururu was busy sharpening a kunia while watching the room making sure no one tried to do anything to Naruto or Tsunade.

When the time came Ibiki said "Ok, time for last question. You all have to choose to take it or not, those who do take it and miss will never advance pass gennin, those who dont want to risk it get up and leave now."

Several people got up and Naruto sighed before pulling out a kunia and handed it to Tsunade who nodded and threw it to Ururu behind her back and Ururu caught it and looked at it before nodding and reached under her dress and said "This little light of mine, Im going to let it shine." and pulled out a stick of dynomite and lite it and watched as it burned down to almost the end and then threw it out the window just as it exploded outside. She reached into her dress agian and said "Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine." and lite 3 more sticks and threw them around the room and smiled as several people ran out of the room and then they exploded and confetti flew up around the room.

Ibiki who was coming out from under his desk looked around the room and asked "Why did none of you leave the room."

Naruto smiled and said "Simple, each of them were watching us and saw we never moved even though the explosives landed by me and Tsuhime here. If they could not detect a fake trap like that then they dont deserve to advance."

Ibiki nods and said "You all pass."

Just then the window exploded and Anko appeared and looked around the room and saw the confetti still falling and counted the teams and said 22 teams Ibiki, You have not lost your touch I see."

A small metal ball landed at her feet and she looked at it and it exploded and green paint covered her and Ibiki and Ururu said "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." making everyone in the room sweatdrop.

Anko asked "What the hell was that and who did you think I was.

Ururu sighed and said "That was a paint grenade. I thought you might have been an old friend coming in the window like that. Oh well." with a smile on her face.

Anko sighed and said "Meet me at trainin ground 44 in 30 minutes." and left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto held Tsunade hand and helped her stand up and walked over to Ururu and walked out followed by everyone else but the sound team and team 7.

Kabuto looked around and said "what should we do. They might know about our plans if what they said is true."

Sasuke said "Dont worry about it Kabuto, nothing can change our plans now that we have what we want. I am suprised to see the Hiraishin and the Rasengan along with the fact Narutokun knows who his father is."

Sakura asked "What should we do Orochimarusama."

Sasuke looked at her and said "we will proceed with the exams. I want to test this body out and see if it was worth all the trouble we went through to get it. Also I want to see how you fair agianst Tsunade my dear." as he put his hand under her chin.

Sakura smiled and said "I wont fail you Orochimarusama."

Sasuke said "Good, Now go ahead and I will join you shortly as I need to talk with them privately."

Sakura nodded and left. After she was gone Sasuke said "I cant believe that my curse seal could do that to someone who has multiple personalities."

Kabuto nods and said "yes, I was suprised as well. Aparently all the hate and anger she had in life was absorbed by her inner Sakura as she said and when I placed the curse seal on her the inner self took over and all she cares about is serving you and being by that body. Hell she did not care when you took over his body."

Sasuke nods and said "How is Kakashi doing."

Kabuto said "He is still out. The cuncushion your ambush gave him put him in a light coma and then me changing his medical chart as well as putting a mental blocker on him with my chakra will keep him out of the way in the hospital. As for my original team they are officially reported as dead but they are back in Sound along with our little guest."

The girl on the sound team said "I still cant believe that fucker was a ABNU."

Sasuke said "yes Tauya, now watch your mouth or I will shut it for you. Proceed as planned but leave that team alone for now. I want to see what they can do myself in the exams."

Everyone nodded and left for the training ground.

Naruto asked "What do you think is up with Sasuke."

Tsunade sighed and said "I dont know. Things are different now. You were originally on that team and the fact that Kabuto is there now has me worried. I looked at thier necks and I did not see any curseseals on Sasuke or Sakura but something is definately different. I cant believe that Sasuke would give up his revenge agianst Itachi."

Naruto sighed and said "Add to the fact he signaled them to attack back there and it ads up somethings going on with Sasuke and the sound already but what."

Tsunade sighed and said "I dont know but we will proceed as Ichigo said. We avoid them until the prelims or finals."

They each nodded to that and stood in front of the gates waiting to see what was next.

A black cat came walking up to them and they all looked down at it and Naruto asked "Yuroichi, is that you."

The cat looked up at them and said "Yes. I was wondering if you saw my damn husband around here anywere."

Ururu said "no master Yuroichi. We have not seen him since we left the training home."

The cat sighed and sat down and several people looked at them wierd and Yuroichi thought "_what did you mean that you had to go see an old friend before you came to Konoha and for me to meet you here. Who are you going to see and why could I not come with you."_

In Rain country in a cave a man looked at the 2 people beside him and said "So we should begin sending them out soon."

A voice from behind them said "That really wont be necessary pein or should I call you..."

He was inturupted by pein who turned and looked at him and said "I gave that name up a long time ago Kisuke. Tell me what you are doing here and how you found this place."

Kisuke pulled out a small device and said "did you really think I would leave soul society without putting a tracking device on that statue. As for what I am here for depends on you."

Pein looked at him and said "And what do you mean by that."

Kisuke said "I mean why did you do it."

Pein asked "Why, what ever do you mean."

Kisuke took a seat and said "I saw the Kazama kid and I know about the device he has inside of him. I instantly recognised the work as yours, after all only you would go the exact opposite of me. I create a gigia that neutralises spirit powers and you create one that amplifies it. I create the orb of distortion to pass the limits of a soul reaper and you create something that neutralises it so tell me why you gave it to the boys father and why is he alive behind you." causing the man behind him to flinch.

Pein starts to laugh and said "So how did you come by the Kazama kid anyways."

Kisuke said "Well I wont tell you that but I will tell you that whatever that device was soul society is ready to use it and I even found a way to increase its abilities and they are giving me credit for it." smirking inside.

Pein paled and asked "Why are those fools giving you credit for my work."

Kisuke said "Its simple, I am just taking credit for it like you always done in my shadow. Its pretty amazing actually. I do have one question though. How did you chose him and how did you know Kyuubi was going to attack the village."

Arashi walked forward and said "I will answer that. We drawed it there."

Kisuke said "really, and how did you do that."

Arashi smirked and said "Pein here merged his inner soul with his normal soul so that it would cause an increase in his power enough to draw the Kyuubi. Then I used my son to seal it in and died doing it but Pein her went to soul society and got my soul and gave me this new body that looks just like my own."

Kisuke narrowed his eyes and asked "Why would you do that to your own son."

Arashi started to laugh and said "Fame. I did it for fame. People love heroes, nobles bow to them, women flock to them, everyone wants to be them however heroes only last until someone does something that is even bigger then them. My own student Kakashi was doing that to me by using that eye of his to get the name Copy cat Kakashi. He even started to take woman away from me with his growing fame."

Kisuke said "So what, werent you married."

Arashi said "please, only reason I married her is because the damn birthcontrol jutsu failed. I will let you in on a little secret. I slept with nearly every woman in that damn village from the 4 years before the Kyuubi attack to that day. I could care less about one woman and her child. If the sandiame had not threatened to have me removed from office I would have never married her."

Kisuke was getting mad but he needed more answers and said "So you drew the Kyuubi to Konoha and then used your son as a vessel for it then what was your plan."

Arashi said "I planned for him to die and be released so pein here could give it a new body and attack agian and then I mysteriosly come back to life and save Konoha again and agian over and over. Always being the hero and my fame becoming world wide."

Kisuke asked "But what about after he did not die, what did you plan then."

Arashi said "Simple, I let Danzo know I was alive and had him enraging the council and the people of the village into hurting and trying to kill him. Like I said, I never wanted a kid and could care less for him."

Kisuke sighed and said "So how did Danzo agree if you dont mind me asking."

Arashi said "Simple, I set it up for him to take over as Hokage the next time I came and miraculusly save the village and getting even more woman and people to love me."

Kisuke asked "And what would have happened if the people saw Naruto as not the demon but the savior of the village like he was."

Arashi laughed and said "Those idiot villagers never would do that. They love heroes but when a hero dies they hate whoever was there that cant defend themselfs. Thats why I agreed to do this in the first place. I get rid of my wife by her thinking Im dead and my kid dies so then when I come back I can bang any woman I want. Hell, I bet the woman of the village blame him worse then the men do becuase they lost the best lover of thier lives as most of them said. I would not be suprised if I have a few other kids out there that I dont know about but Naruto was the only one I could not pawn off on someone else. I got careless."

Kisuke asked "how are you going to seal the Kyuubi agian if it was freed. Arent you afraid it would kill you."

Arashi said "please, the kyuubi only attacks if it is attacked. In history it has even helped small towns out but I span a lie for the people to insite fear and low and behold they fear my son. What kind of idiots actually believe that a new born baby could be a demon. And as to how I will seal the child I will either make another one or I will take one from the poorer families in Konoha. The people will kill the child even faster next time and the poor family will probably leave but they dont matter."

Kisuke said "I see you really have it all planned out so tell me what kind of woman you fucked huh, I could use some research."

Arashi said "So you are like my sensie was. Fine I will tell you. I fucked every one of the clanheads wifes along with every council members wifes as well as the female members. I even did all chunnin and joinins and I lost count of all the civilians I did. They all wanted to screw a hero and I enjoyed it so who cares."

Kisuke said "You are one sick ass."

Arashi said "Yeah, I guess your right so tell me before I kill you why you are here."

Kisuke said "Simple. In one month Naruto will be in the finals of the chunnin exams and he will show everyone he was your son by using your Hiraishin along with the Rasengan. Also he will be fighting the Shukaku and since he has whatever that thing you created in him he will defeat him and take his power making him famous and me getting credit for it because I learned how to speed up the process and now within a year all of the taint will be gone from him along with whatever he takes from the shukaku. If you want to stop him or me be there." and went up in a puff of smoke.

Arashi blinked and said "kagebunshin."

Pein looked where he was and said "perhaps so. I will not allow him to get credit for my work though. We will be there for the exams since I know he will hide the boy until then and capture both. I want to see how my experiment has progressed and see what he has done to it. If anyone is going to get credit for destroying the taint it will be me. Isnt that right daughter."

The girl who had remained quit said "yes father, just like you did when you were over research and development in soul society. Perhaps then we can get our old bodies back. These are less then our standards."

Pein nods and walks to a computer and pushes some buttons and a hologram of him appears in a cave in Suna and he said "We will all be going to Konoha next month for the chunnin exam finals. When we do we will capture the Kyuubi and Shukaku vessels alive. Go and prepare." and the hologram faded.

Kisame looked at Itachi and said "I think we both were catching coulds a minute ago with us both sneezing like that.'

Itachi just looked at him and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

I am sorry to any who feel my yondaime bashing was a little much but I did it for a reason. Its time for Konoha to pay the piper. Also I dont own the Tv show I am about to use.

Begin chaper

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto looked down at Yurouchi and asked "Do you feel anything off with the three at 1oclock from us."

Yurouchi turned her head and looked at the 3 Naruto asked about and said "Yes. I cant tell what it is but something is off. It feels like a piggy back or something in thier powers."

Just then static filled the air causing everyone to look around and Yurouchi eyes got wide and said "No, he would not do that." and looked up at the sky causing everyone who heard the cat to look up as well as the sky suddenly turned into a static looking picture the size of a football field.

Suddenly the static stopped and cheers could be heard and then the chant "JERRY, JERRY, JERRY." started to repeat and suddenly the static picure disappeared and what looked like a crowd could be seen cheering and a man appeared and said "Welcome to the Jerry Springer Show. Im you host Jerry Springer and today we have a special guest. The savior of Konoha the Yondiame Hokage himself Arashi Kazama." and the crowd started to cheer as Arashi stepped out from behind a screen and walked out waving and smiling. Suddenly the words "recorded earlier today" flashed on the screen.

Around Konoha everyone had came outside and looked up at the wierd display wondering what was going on. Arashi took a seat and Jerry said "Welcome to the show. Im glad you could make it on such short notice. I know you got plans to return to Konoha next month for the Chunnin exams finals and I just wanted to ask exactly what you think of your sons chances of making it to the finals."

Arashi started to laugh and said "Please. He will make it because of the power he has."

Jerry asked "What power is that."

Arashi said "Simple, the same power I used to lure Kyuubi to the village that night."

Everyone in Konoha was wide eyed at hearing this and Jerry said "What do you mean you lured the Kyuubi to the village. Why would you do something like that in the first place. Did you not worry about the Kyuubi killing all the people in Konoha."

Arashi started to laugh and said "You read to much legend Jerry. Do you know the truth of the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi only attacks after it is attacked. I order my men to attack it when it was first seen and once those fools in Konoha saw one of thier friends die they kept attacking. The only reason it came is to see what the power I released from my son was. If nobody would have attacked it nobody would have been hurt."

Jerry said "Then if thats true why did you tell your men to attack the beast and why did you draw it in the first place."

Arashi sighed and said "Simple. I was the HOkage. You know how everyone thinks that Hokage mean fire shadow. Well to me it meant pimp daddy shadow. You see I am a celebrity because of my flashy jutsu I used in the war but like all celebrity my 15 minutes of fame was up and all my little hos were going after the next celebrity."

Jerry asked "What do you mean all of your hos. Werent you married."

Arashi sat in his chair and his face became serious and said "Jerry, let me go on the record here and tell you something. The only reason I married my wife was because she got pregnant and the third threatened to have me removed from office. You want to know what I mean by hos. I slept with just about every single woman in that village. Hell I would not be suprised if more then half of the kids that were born after I took office to about 9 months after my battle with Kyuubi was my kids but I was able to pawn them off on my hos husbands."

Jerry asked "Why do you say that you slept with almost every woman in the village. Why would they do that if they were married."

Arashi smiled and said "Simple. I am famous and like any famous person I had my fans and almost all fans want to be with thier idols and I just let them but kept it on the down low."

Jerry shook his head and said "I would hate to be in that village whe all those kids start dating, they might be dating thier half brothers and sisters. If they ever found out and then found out how thier mothers and stepfathers treated thier half brother Naruto they might leave Konoha or kill them out of fear of them doing it to them also."

At the mention of brother and sister everyone from 18 years old on down to 11 in the village of Konoha paled and started to look at each other. In more then one bedroom a man and woman seperated real quick.

Arashi said "Yeah but its not my problem."

Jerry said "Indeed. So tell me what you think about your son Naruto. Why is it that he is the only one you claimed."

Naruto had his eyes narrowed looking at the screen in the air waiting for this answer.

Arashi said "Simple. He was the only one I could not blame on someone else. Do you know what I did to him after I released the power he had in him at his birth to draw the Kyuubi to Konoha. I acted the Hero and got praises and sealed the creature in him and hoped that the people would kill him."

Jerry asked "Why would you do that."

Arashi said "Simple. If a celeb has a kid thier image goes down and so I did that to not only boost my rep by being the savior of Konoha but to also get rid of my problem and the best part is Konoha did everything they could to do just that. I mean beatings, breakins, attempted murder...how many did you have on record jerry."

Jerry asked "Just from Konoha."

Arashi nodded and Jerry said "assassination 1216, beatings 11983, breakins 16000+ and that is just the stuff we counted. That does not count all the hate and other things they did to him."

Arashi said "See what I mean. Here he is the person who actually saved Konoha from the BIG BAD KYUUBI and they try to kill him and then take the chance to release the beast and the simple fact is that because of the way I drew the Kyuubi to Konoha in a few years he will have killed it and made it were it could never return."

Jerry asked "So why are you telling all of our viewers all of this."

Arashi said "Simple, I am comming back to Konoha to finish what the villagers could not and RESCUE them from the big bad KYUUBI. Honestly, how can people believe that a few day old child could be a 200 plus foot monster of increadible strength. They started to doubt themselfs until I had my main man Danzo get them going agian."

Outside the Council chambers the entire council looked at Danzo who looked scared.

Jerry asked "So what woman did you sleep with durring your rein if you dont mind me asking."

Arashi said "Simple, I made it were the clan heads would have to leave town long enough for me and thier old ladies to be of service as well as all the female council members. And then there were the chunnin, jounin and ABNU that wanted to be of service and I lost count of the number of civilians."

Jerry said "Arent you afraid of what the people of Konoha would do if they found out the truth."

Arashi said "Those idiots cant think for themselfs. When I walk in and get rid of the Kyuubi and release it agian a few years later they will cheer for me for saving them 2 times and cheating death. I would like to see someone top that."

Naruto was shaking at this point with built up rage and tsunade looked concerned for a moment and sparks of energy were starting to come off of him enough to draw the attention of everyone outside the gates of the forest of death.

Tsunade started to say something when Yurouchi said "Dont. Hes fixing to do something and you wont be able to stop it."

Arashi asked in a concerned voice "This wont air in Konoha right."

Jerry said "Im fairly certian no one broadcast there, why."

Arashi smiled and jumped into the air and said "You heard me right folks, the legendary yellow flash of Konoha will return for a fight with his own son at the chunnin exam finals in one month so be sure to come and see my match. Thank you and goodnight." and the screen went blank and disappeared and normal sky returned.

Naruto turned his eyes on Sasuke who suddenly felt cold and said "You are Orochimaru, arent you. You already took over his body."

Sasuke asked "What are you talking about boy."

Naruto chuckled and said "Boy, that is something I lost the right to be called the day I was born. Also Sasuke always calls me dobe. I know its you now and I dont have time to deal with you later. Let**s** **see if I can take you soul back out of that body**." and reached for the sword on his back.

Sasuke said "Sound 4, barrior now." and the 3 members of the sound team jumped around Sasuke and another one came out of the forest and a barrior formed around Sasuke, Sakura and Kabuto.

Naruto looked at it and started to chuckled and then turned to a full out histericle laugh and then he stopped and said "**Yuroichi, when the barrier goes down can you handle the grey haired one**. **Hes the second strongest**."

Yuroichi changed from a cat into a woman in cloths and said "Yes"

Naruto said "**Ururu, when I destroy the barrier take out the 4 guards**" only getting a nod from her as she reaches under her dress pulling out her boxing gloves and putting them on.

Naruto looked at Tsunade and whispered in her ear "**You said it was Sakura who caused my death in the future and you feared that it would happen agian, right**."

Tsunade looked at Naruto and saw his eyes had become slitted and said "Yes, dont lose yourself to it Narukun."

Naruto nods and holds his sword above his head and said "**Let me show you what power my Father used to draw Kyuubi. Zangetsu, BAN-KAI" **and suddenly an explosion of power happened around Naruto shooting a pillar of enerygy into the air and causing everyone to look in awe and fear at it.

In Tsunade house Rukia jumped to her feet and said "Is that what I think it is."

Ichigo who was beside her said "Yes, Naruto just released his bankai. Lets go find out and hope that whoever the idiot that sent that message just now did not cause him to lose himself to the taint." and both ran out the door.

The hokage moment before said "You truly are a fool Arashi." and he sighed looking at the picture of the 4th when suddenly a power washed over the entire village causing him to jump to his feet and screamed "ABNU." and several appeared and he said "Report."

An ABNU said "From the camera outside the forest of death we heard Naruto call Sasuke Orochimaru and said he already to over his body and then said he was going to show the power his father drew Kyuubi with. Sasuke called out some sound ninja and they formed a barrier around him. What should we do sir."

The third said "keep everyone away from the fighting. I will go myself." and jumped out the window heading for the energy soarce.

A few minutes before the broadcast Shizune Jaraiya and Sara were in Kakashi room and Sara asked "How do you feel now Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed and said "Better, Orochimaru attacked me and my team on our way back from Suna after I said Sasuke was acting funny. Sakura has been acting wierd every since she got out of the accademy and between Orochimaru and the 10 men he had with them I was knocked out until you just revived me. What happened."

Sara sighed and said "Someones been keeping you in a comma for the past 3 weeks. Your bodies already healed in that time but the question is how did you get back here and whats been going... What is that noise." causing all 4 people in the room to look around.

Jaraiya said "Outside." and they all went over to the window and started to watch each getting madder by the moment. Shizune wanted to cry but her anger was to much.

She then heard what Arashi said about Naruto and said "Where is Naruto now, I hope he wont do something stupid."

Sara said "Tsunade with him to keep him calm."

Just then a huge power was felt by them and they each said "oh hell" and jumped out the window and in Kakashi case he was in a hospital gown but somehow still had that damn mask on.

When everyone stated to arive the energy was still coming off of Naruto and he was bathed in a white light and the third asked "Whats going on."

Ichigo appeared with Rukia and said "Naruto just released his Bankai. Somebody is fixing to die. Who is his target."

Tsunade said "Orochimaru in the barrier there. Naruto said he dont have time to play with him anymore and decided to end it here after that message."

The energy started to calm down around Naruto enough to where everyone could see he was no longer in a black outfit but a blackish red one and his sword was not as big as it was before. The energy seemed to curve back into Naruto and then suddenly a second wave of energy washed over everyone as red chakra came out of him and circled around him and a mask started to form on his face but this mask was that of the Kyuubi and Naruto said "**lets play Orochimaru." **


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto smirked and then faster then anyone could see he was gone and a scream was heard and the blade of his sword was sticking through the barrier and into the head of the fat member of the sound 4 causing it to shatter. Everyone was wide eyed and Orochimaru asked "how did you do that."

Naruto smirked and disappeared agiand and Orochimaru screamed and then Sasuke fell on the ground and a huge white snake with the face of a man was above him and Naruto sword was in Sasuke body and he said "**Now that I dont have to worry about the teme here I can get serious."** and then removed his sword from Sasuke body before kicking it to the third who caught it.

The snake looked around and said "How did you get inside the barrier and force me out of the boys body. It does not matter as I have found a new body and I will have Kabuto put his eyes inside your body for me."

Naruto started to chuckle and said "**Do you really want to know how I was able to get you out of his body as well as into the barrier. I used the power I have mixed with the power of the Kyuubi to shatter the barrier and then I used Zangetsu here to force you out. Its quite simple when you are a shinigami**." making everyone around him wide eyed with the exception of those who knew.

Orochimaru eyes were wide and then narrowed and said "big bragging for a deadlast in the accademy."

Naruto said "**perhaps. But you are not even worth Zangetsu trouble**." and the mask seemed to shatter off of his face and the sword returned to normal as did his cloths. The red energy that was around him disappeared.

Naruto cracked his neck from side to side and said "Time to pay the piper." and pulled out a kunia and threw it into the air and started to do handsighs and said "Kunia Kage bunshin." and went the kunia turned and started to fall turned from one to 200 kunias.

Kurenai who landed in time to see Naruto kick Sasuke away asked "what is he doing wasting energy on a jutsu like that agianst a creature like that and why are none of you helping him."

Ichigo said "Simple, everyone is trying to figure out what to do and not hinder the fights. The best rule of battle is to use resources wisely."

Kakashi who was beside her in a hospital gown grew wide eyed and said "It cant be." making everyone around him ask "What."

Kakashi said "Whatever you do, dont blink for the next 2 minutes."

Just then a yellow flash appeared and Naruto suddenly started to flash around the field making Orochimaruo dizzy trying to find his target. He suddenly felt a huge pain in his back as Naruto pushed a Rasengan into it causing him to fly toward a tree.

Orochimaru slithered around the tree to keep from hitting him and said "Nice trick boy but lets see you stop this." and he opened his mouth and shot a fang at Naruto and then stuck out his tongue and bit it and slammed his tongue to the ground and suddenly Manda appeared.

Naruto for his part was about to destroy the fang that was flying at him when Ichigo appeared and sliced it into a million pieces and said "I told you we were going to get Orochimaru and for you not to mess with him. I guess you really are like me jumping into fights. Got anything to deal with the summons."

Naruto started to do handsigns and summoned Gambunta shocking everyone and Gambunta said "**What do you need this time Naruto."**

Naruto said "Deal with the big snake while I deal with the Albino."

Gambunta nodded and pulled out his dagger and started to fight Manda causing Orochimaru to jump off.

Naruto saw that and created 10 Kagebunshins who each pulled the sword off thier backs and said "Shadow of the Fox Dance." and each of them created a Kagebunshin and henged into the sword and the 10 new Kagebunshin grabbed the sword and threw them at the falling Orochimar cutting him on the way down and then turned back to normal Kagebunshins before throwing thier swords at him cutting him even more.

He landed and hissed out in pain.

Meanwhile Yurouchi looked at Kabuto and he said "So what is a cat or a petty woman going to do agianst me."

Yurouchi disappeared and reappeared sitting on Kabuto shoulder eating an apple she got from somewhere and said "I dont know what a poor little girl like me to do. Why dont you try and punish me for being a bad kitty." and disappeared agian as Kabuto tried to stab her with a kunia but wound up only stabbing his own shoulder.

He pulled it out and looked around seeing her sitting on a tree limb and said "I see I might have underestimated you. I wont do it again."

Yurouchi pulled out a Nin info card making Kabuto reach into his pocket and read "Kabuto, age 17, skills, medic nin. Nice fake info. Even I can tell you are closer to jounin status so how did you fool everyone seeing as it said you taken the exam 6 times."

Kabuto got mad and said "I am good at what I do." and then melted into the ground.

Yurouchi smirked and said "You really are stupid to think something like that would work on me." and jumped away as Kabuto jumped out of the ground under her and then a second Kabuto appeared out of the whole heading for Yurouchi who was falling."

Yurouchi said as she saw him coming "Took you long enough dear."

A shout of "Sing Benihime" drew everyones attention and a man in a green and white outfit with a green hat smirked before disappearing and reappearing beside the real Kabuto and started to slice and dice his ass.

Kabuto started to use chakra to heal himself as he put his arms in front of him to protect most of his body.

Ururu for her part was smiling at the 3 oponents she had. Why you ask. Simple. She ran at the one with six arms and punched him in the stomach and when he cried out in pain she stuck a grenade in his mouth and said "You let go it explodes." and then ran at the girl who was playing her flute and was controlling 3 ogres to try and hit her but when Ururu got close she went to punch the girl who went to block and when she did her flute was taken away punched into the air by Ururu. Ururu took the flute and started to play and grabbed the girl and the guy who had the grenade in his mouth who was trying to figure someway out of it and when the ogre squeezed the girl forcing her to scream and then made them look like a kin and barbie doll and doing the kiss kiss thing little kids do discusting both of them enough for the guy with the grenade in his mouth to drop it and it exploded moment later killing him. Then the Ogre turned and grabbed the one with 2 heads and started to do the same thing with the girl and him.

Ururu looked at everyone sweatdropping and said "I love playing with dolls and continued to play.

Sara was frozen in her spot as she saw all the blood and the third asked "How are they moving that fast. I cant track them."

Tsunade said "You suck, thats why you dont stand a chance." making everyone think she was talking to the third but soon realised it was Sakura who she was saying it to.

A few moments earlier with Tsunade when Naruto shattered the barrier she immediately charged toward Sakura who had a sneer on her face and went for an uppercut to launch Sakura in the air.

Sakura ducked under it and delivered a punch to Tsunade ribs and Tsunade flew backwards a little and then landed and said "I see someone tried to teach you the legendary strength me and my mother have."

Sakura said "yes bitch, I have learned how to use it and will make you pay." and ran at Tsunade and tried to punch her only to have her fist caught by Tsunade who smirked.

Tsunade drew back her other hand and punched Sakura in the chest flying toward a tree and shouted "You suck, thats why do dont stand a chance." and charged after the flying Sakura.

Sakura used her feet to rebound off of the tree she was going to hit and then flew back toward the charging Sakura only to recieve another punch but this time to the face sending her back into the tree.

Sakura started to get up with her face bleeding and she screamed "I will kill you and that idiot of a fiance and make sure neither of you spawn any creature ever and if you had any I would hunt them down and kill them you bitch."

Silence ran over the battlefield as all fighting stopped. For those who missed the announcement Tsunade pregnant, She went 50 plus years without a child and wanting one. Sakura just said she would not only kill the man she loved and her but to actually hunt down and kill any children she had. Two words could describe what is about to happen but I think I will let you read and find out what happened.

Tsunade stopped in her tracks and was wide eyed unable to believe she just said that. A voice in the back of her head said "**THE. BITCH.MUST.DIE**"

Tsunade could not agree and acting on instinct reached above her head and smashed her fist into the ground creating a huge crater that registered a 9.5 of the rickter scale and Tsunade grabbed what looked to be a tree branch sticking up in the center of the crater. Her eyes never leaving Sakura who was wide eyed from what she just saw. Tsundade started to pull out the branch from the ground and she said "Grow for me Willow." and the tree branched turned into a sword shocking everyone including those from soul society and she said "Groth of the forest." and suddenly 6 trees grew around Sakura shocking everyone.

Sakura looked around scared and "what the hells going on"

Tsunade started to chuckle and then said "This is Willow. I realise now why I never could use my families bloodline. Willow, lets show them why all those who cross me should cry for my forgiveness. Go Weeping Willow." and suddenly the trees around Sakura started to shake and the leafs started to fall but as the fell they started to release all the chemicals in them making a toxic cloud appeared around them but it did not end there. The leaves after sheding all the chemicals turned to double edged blades and started to swirl around Sakura.

Rukia gasped and said "thats like my brothers attack."

Ichigo nods and asked "Should we stop her."

Rukia said "only if you want to recieve that attack which she deserves."

Ichigo nods and watches.

Sakura looked around scared and said "go to hell bitch."

Tsunade said "Reserve me a room when you get there." and then the leaves stopped circling Sakura and then turned to point at her and then they all dived in together making a Sakura pincushion.

Sakura screamed out in pain and wanting to die and Tsunade said "I will let you live in agony as death is to good for you." and turned and walked over to Sara and fell toward her passed out.

Sara came out of her shock and caught Tsunade and smiled at her and went and started to check on her.

While this was happening Sasuke started to stir and look around and saw Naruto fighting the snake, Tsunade fighting Sakura, Some woman fighting Kabuto and he tried to figure out whats going on when Kakashi said "Looks like Naruto got Orochimaru out of you Sasuke so now you dont have to worry about that evil power in you anymore." he then saw Tsunade beat Sakura.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and became enraged because all he heard in his hearing was "Naruto... got... out... of... you...that... power." and started to change bypassing level one and went to level two causing a pair of wing to pop out of his back knocking everyone around him away and then he flew into the air getting ready to attack Naruto.

Gambunta who had his sword sticking in Mandas mouth looked at Sasuke as he was flying in the air above the battlefield and thought "_looks like a fly, acts like a fly, flys like a fly, must be a fly." _and stuck out his tongue catching Sasuke and pulled him into his mouth and started to chew him up before swallowing him shocking everyone and he said "**They dont taste the same as I remember. Time to go Manda**." and both of them went up in a puff of smoke taking Sasuke with him.

Orochimaru saw this and screamed "Noooooo, my sharingan. I will kill you and that frog." and Naruto sighed as he created a kagebunshin and replaced himself and said "Can anyone figure out how to kill this guy. He heals after everyone of my attacks."

Ichigo said "You are not using Zangetsu strength are you."

Naruto said "No. I think it would be an insult to Zangetsu to use him on this guy."

Ichigo sighed and said "I agree. Rukia."

Rukia said "About damn time." and started to chant something and a red ball of energy shot out of her hands and hit Orochimaru making him cry out in pain.

Ichigo said "As captian of Squad 1 and head of Soul Society I charge you Orochimaru with breaking the laws of Nature and must be punished. Behold Zangetsu strength." and he swung his sword in an arch toward Orochimaru who looked when Ichigo mentioned his name and he saw a huge beam of energy coming at him and he tried to get away but his head was removed from his body and his body was completely destroyed. Ichigo walked over and stabbed his sword into Orochimaru head and for those who could see it a huge gate with skulls and bones on it rose up and opened end Ichigo kicked Orochimaru head into it.

He turned and said "Ok, everyone look at me."

Everyone did and then Naruto and who had seen the device ichigo pulled out closed his eyes just as a flash hit and he said "Orochimaru and his men died along with Sasuke, Sakura betrayed you all and you wont remember the actual battle. The Sannins and Hokage had the fight and you all helped in the actual fights. Make up your own memories of the battle." He then grabbed Naruto and Rukia grabbed Tsunade and both left along with everyone from soul society.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a day since the battle. Naruto shortly after the battle had ended passed out also. He awoke to find himself in a white room in a bed with Tsunade in a bed next to his.

He looked around and saw Zangetsu sitting beside his bed and saws a sword sitting next to Tsunades bed and after looking around determined no immideate threat was present so he got up and went to check on his wife. He smiled as he found she was just asleep though he wondered where he was and how he got here.

If answering his unasked question a door opened and Ichigo walked in with Kisuke.

Naruto smiled and said "Where are we and whats going on."

Ichigo sighed and sat down on the bed Naruto was on earlier and said "You are in soul society. We brought you here after you went off the handle back there in Konoha and failed the test Kisuke here set up for you."

Naruto looked confused and said "What test."

Kisuke said "That broadcast was partially setup. Everything the Arashi in it said was what he said when I talked to him with the members of Atasuki so I set up a anctor in a henge using a video of what he said to play the part so I could see if when you finally face him if you would lose yourself to your anger and you failed. Your dad may be a total asshole but he was a Hokage for a reason. He was good at fighting. He has a lot of experience on you and you cant lose your cool agianst someone like him or its game over."

Naruto was mad at Kisuke, his dad and himself but realised that was the whole point. He was mad. Naruto sighed and said "So whats going to happen."

Ichigo said "Well thats up to you. We have less then a month to see what you will do. Personally I wish that you would just worry about Gaara and get the taint out of him while you let someone else handle your dad."

Naruto shouted "But why, He ruined my life."

Ichigo said "Simple, what happened when you fought Orochimaru."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "I could not defeat him." as he looked down.

Kisuke asked "And why was that."

Naruto thought some and said "I could not get an attack that could kill him. I could hit him no problem but even with my speed I could not get a killing blow."

Ichigo asked "Was that fat guy the first one you ever killed."

Naruto only nodded and Ichigo said "Thats what I thought. It was what caused you to calm down durring your fight with Orochimaru and decide not to use Ganzetsu. You realised what you did and you was not sure you could do it agian."

Naruto listened to what he said and thought about it and said "And now I need to do it to my own father." in a defeated tone."

Ichigo said "Thats why I want you to let someone else fight him. We need you to worry about what you have been trained for. To fight Gaara."

Naruto asked "I have been wondering, if he is like Ururu, why is he so dangerous."

Kisuke sighed and said "Someone added another soul to the seal, a crazy monk that loves blood. It him that makes Gaara dangerous."

Naruto looked over at Tsunade and asked "What about her."

Kisuke said "she wont be able to fight."

Naruto was wide eyed and asked "why."

Kisuke said "She is in a comma right now. When she lost it in the battle and awakened her Zanpakuto she used every ounce of energy she had in it and the attack afterwards which was not only bad for her but the children inside her. If she would have finished that attack on Sakura she would have killed herself. That was how dangerous it was doing something like that so quick in her state. It will probably be a week before she wakes up and then she will have to rest at least the next 2 weeks giving her only 1 week to get ready and that wont be enough time."

Naruto nods his head realising how much of a risk that was and then asked "Why am I still in the exams since we kind of blew the 2nd round away."

Ichigo started to laugh and said "After we brought you both back I sent a team back and had them fix everyone memories right for the battles. They all believe that Kakashi killed Kabuto with a chidori. Orochimaru still had Sasuke body and the third killed him and then destroyed Sasuke body. Tsunade and Jaraiya took out the sound ninja and a grass ninja attacked Sakura who lost her mind and started to attack everyone after Sasuke death. She was put in jail and had a chakra draining seal put on her where she wont ever be able to use chakra agian for more then to live on. The girl from the sound team was captured and put in jail also. As for your part Tsunade got hit by Orochimaru attack and you brought her away from the battle and the power everyone remember whas the attack the Hokage used to kill Orochimaru. Everyone still remembers the broadcast but everything after that has been altered. Your mother killed some guy named Danzo for his part though."

Naruto looked confused and asked "How did that happen."

Ichigo said "Apparently after she left the Hospital with some others she saw the council standing outside looking at each other and she kind of used her poison needle launcher and hit him in every mans pride and joy with a very toxic poison. Its started to decay his body there and within a few moments in basically ate everything below his navel."

Naruto shivered and asked "What happened to her."

Kisuke said "thats the funny thing, apparently after he was dead almost all of the male council members cheered for her and all the females tried to sneak off but then the council got into a fight and all of them were put in the hospital. Your mom is ok and all so dont worry."

Naruto smiled at hearing that his mom was ok and asked "So if I fight Gaara who will fight the others."

Ichigo put his fingers to his lips and whistled and said "A few friends decided to help."

The door opened and several people walked in and Naruto said as his eyes got wide "Its you."

Ichigo smiled and said "Yeah, they are going to help you get ready and we are giving them a chance to go and help in the fights, It should be fun."

At that moment several evil laughs could be heard and Naruto actually felt sorry for the guys he was going to fight.

Time skip to the day of the exams. All of Konoha was present as well as the Kazekage and the representatives from Soul Society though they all had on black cloaks that covered thier heads so no one could see what they looked like unless you were within a few feet of them but with all the swords on thier backs or sides not many did go anywhere near them.

Naruto was standing in the arena also wearing one of those black cloaks and he looked around him and saw only 8 contestants. Him, Ururu, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara.

Genma walked out and said "First match will be Tenten vs Temari."

I will skip this as it goes just like the anime. Temari won

Genma waited till they took tenten away and said "Next match Kankuro vs Neji"

Neji looked at Kankuro and said "fate decided you lose before this match ever started."

Kankuro said "bring it."

Neji quickly charged forward and sent a strike at the package behind Kankuro making him pass out and Neji said "Puppets dont work agianst a Hyuuga."

Genma sighed and said "Winner Neji, Next match Ururu Vs Lee."

Lee stood up and said "Lets show everyone our explosions of youth."

Naruto who was in the contestant area said "uh oh." making everyone look at him. He looked up in the stands and saw his wife and smiled at her and she smiled back even though she was pissed that everyone is making her sit out of the fighting by using the babies agianst her.

Ururu said "Explosions of youth huh. What kind of fighter are you."

Lee looked confused and said "I am a tiajustu user since I cant use ninjutsu or genjutsu."

Ururu asked "Can I remove my weights and other items so that we can have a straight tiajutsu fight."

Lee smiled and said "yes, that would be most enjoyable."

Ururu said "You might want to take off your weights also." and reached under her dress and started to pull things out. 15 minutes later and a wide eyed audiance Ururu pulled out a radio and a pair of boxing gloves and a head gear and said "lets play." and hit play on the radio before sitting it on the 20 ft tall pile of weapons and other items.

Tenten who had recovered and released from the medics said "And I thought I was bad."

Just then music started to play eye of the tiger and Ururu charged Lee who had not taken his weights off and when she punched him much to the suprise of everyone Lee went flying into the wall headfirst.

When he got out of the rubble he said "I think I am in love." and reached down to undo his weights. He then disappeared in a blur but Ururu was able to keep up with his speed and either block or counter every attack he used. After about 10 minutes they were both panting and Lee said "You are indeed youthful."

Ururu smiled and walked over to him and kissed him making him pass out and she said "youth is good but passion is better" and then put her foot on lee in a non caring cover and Genma said "Winner ururu."

People cheered and then Genma said "Next match gaara vs Naruto."

Just then an explosion sounded above the arena and a group of people could be seen flying in on a giant clay bird which landed in the arena and several people got off and then the bird flew into the air with one person still on it and one of the members of soul society said "Now." and a electric grid appeared above the arena causing the bird to explode and the guy on it to fall into the arena below.

A man yelled "Is that anyway to treat the returning hero of Konoha." removing his hat showing everyone Arashi Kazama.

The crowd started to boo and a kid asked "is that my daddy." making Arashi facefault and look at the kid with narrowed eyes.

At this point people started to throw things at the men in the arena and they all started to dodge them but stopped when a heavy mist covered the arena and a voice said "8 points, Heart, liver, brain, kidney..."

Kisame said "I know that voice but hes dead, that Zabuza."

The mist cleared and the 9 men found themselfs surrounded by figures in black cloaks.

Pain asked "What is the meaning of this."

One of the figures removed his hood showing it to be Kisuke and he said "Simple pain, you bring the dead back to fight for you . We did the same, right everyone."

Chuckles could be heard as everyone started removing thier hoods making the audiance gasp as they saw Zabuza, Haku, the Shidaime and Nidaime Hokage of Konoha, Uchiha Fugiko and 5 other Uchihas, and all 13 captains.

Ichigo said "Naruto, the raccoons yours, take him outside the village."

Naruto nodded and said "shell we mr sandman." and jumped away from the stadium with Gaara right behind him.

If anyone would have notice they would have seen a blond hair girl go up in a puff of smoke at that moment but everyone was to busy watching what was fixing to happen in the arena.

The Shodiame said "Lets continue shall we." and sent a tree root at one of the men who had 5 hearts who dodged and then that started the fighting.

Kisame vs Zabuza and Haku

Zabuza and Kisame locked blades testing each others strength and both came to the conclusion that they were about even. With a mutual shove both jumped back starting to do handseals and both sent a small wave of water at each other however Zabuza turned to ice and when Kisame hit it the wave was deflected back at Kisame who had to dodge.

The wave of ice suddenly shattered and the debrew flew at Kisame who used his sword as a shield only to find that the water he dodged earlier was now coming back at him in the form of a dragon.

Kisame charged at it and used his sword to slice through the dragon and eat the chakra from it however the water froze around his sword and when he tried to get it free Zabuza appeard around him with 10 water clones and Kisame closed his eyes as all 10 sliced into him removing his head.

Pain vs Kisuke

Kisuke and Pain locked swords and both tried to defeat the other but neither could get the upper hand and pain asked "What of my work. Do I get credit or did you steal it."

Kisuke said while locking swords "Depends, If you surrender the statue its yours but if not then you lose."

Pain thought for a moment and asked "What will happen to me and my daughter."

Kisuke said "you both will be held in prison until the kid can finish purifing the others. It all depends on him."

Pain asked "can I still see the results so I can continue my research."

Kisuke asked "Is that all you care about, that damn research."

Pain said "I am a scientist."

Kisuke became mad and said "It depends on Ichigo decision, after the old man died in the attack everyone came to depend on him since he was the strongest. We respect his decision."

Pain sighed and said "Very well." and reached in his robes and pulled out the miniturized statue.

Kisuke took it and decked Pain knocking him out and said "You are still and asshole."

Itachi vs Uchiha Fugiko

Itachi looked at his father and showed no emotions but inside he was worried. People always wondered how he did it but the simple answer was he poisoned the water with a chakra neutralizer. As if by some unknown decision both locked eyes and Itachi activated the final level. It was soon discovered the one thing he never learned before about the sharingan, whoever had the stronger mind wins. His father had him tied up inside his own mind and repeatable stabbed him in the eyes blinding him and then doing it over and over agian. The one thing all eye bloodlines fear above all else is loss of vision.

After itachi passed out in fear his father walked over and stabbed him in the heart ending the Uchiha clan forever.

Shodiame and Nidame vs Kazuku

Kazuku started to say some long speech but with both trees and tidal waves coming after him he soon discovered why he won the first time. His opponents tag team partner was not there last time. He soon found himself tied to a tree and then he began to be decimated as wave after wave of water sharks started to tear his body apart. Within a few minutes he was dead.

Yurouchi vs Pains daughter

Yurouchi said "You know you cant beat me."

The girl nodded and put her hands out and said "I surrender" making everyone who was wanting to see a chick fight to facefault

5 Uchiha vs Tobi

Tobi said one simple phrase "Tobi be good." and then the 5 Uchiha all sent a fire attack at him from different sides turning him to ash.

Hidan vs Kenpatchi

Hidan said "My gods demand a sacrafice."

Kenpatchi said "I am your god." and walked over and Hidan tried to stab him but Kenpatchi just blocked the hit and smirked as his sword shattered the scythe and continued to go in a strike and split Hidan from head to groin making 2 even halfs.

Kenpatchi sighed and said "This sucks."

Ichigo vs Sasori

Sasori kept trying to use his tail and traps to hit Ichigo but with Ichigo flash stepping he was gone before he even had time to react and the worst part was everytime he would appear Sasori was loosing more and more armor. Ichigo had enough and said "Bankai." and then a wave of power washed over everyone and then he sent a massive wave of chakra at Sasori destroying Sasori body forcing him to get out and when he did Ichigo appeared behind him and stabbed him in the heart.

Diedra vs Rukia

Diedra was not happy. first his bird was destroyed by some giant bugzapper like deal above the stadium and now every time one of his clay animals tried to attack this girl she would send some kind of red energy at it and it would blow up in his face. He only had enough clay left for one attack and that was to blow himself up. He smirked and started to do it when a wave of water came over him from the Nidaime and Haku froze it and then a wall of trees went around it and then another wave of water. When he blowed up the only thing that happened was a forrest of trees in the middle of the stadium had a new lake.

The crowd cheered but suddenly a huge wave of energy was felt from outside the village scaring everyone.

A few minutes earlier Naruto landed on a tree branch and a wave of sand came at him and Naruto dodged it and saw another wave coming at him and then jumped over it as the wave kept trying to catch him.

He finally saw Gaara who had an evil glint in his eyes and was directing the sand. Naruto went to attack Gaara when a spike of sand came out of Gaara body ready to pierce Naruto through the heart only for Naruto to be shoved out of the way at the last second.

When Naruto turned he saw the person who had shoved him away from the attack was his wife and she was pierced in the side and her blood was coming out of the wound the sand spike had made.

Naruto did not even realise it but when he saw her he snapped. He pulled Zangetsu off his back and charged Gaara ready to decapitate him as red chakra started to come out of him and form a fox mask that was becoming more and more red as it went on and Naruto was about to remove Gaara head from his shoulder when he heard tsunade scream "Dont." and he turned and saw her looking at him with concern in her eyes and then she went up in a puff of smoke.

Naruto blinked and looked around and heard Gaara scream and looked and saw Tsunade had the glove Rukia had a month earlier going through Gaara body and a short man in a blood red out fit was now in spirit form behind gaara screaming about blood and Naruto remembered that there was another spirit of a crazy monk. He took all of his anger he had from seeing Tsunade hurt and stabbed it into the monks causing him to cry in pain as the same gates as Orochimaru head went into began to rise but this time instead of a skull it really was Orochimaru head on it and then it opened and a hand came out and grabbed the monk and pulled him in.

Naruto was looking at this and then heard Tsunade scream agian and turned to looka and sweatdropped before becoming pissed. Gaara had his head in between Tsunade breast and mumbling about joyous mountians.

Tsunade raised her hand back and punched gaara so hard he went airborn.

As everyone in the stadium started to breath easier a shadow fell on the stadium and someone came flying in and landed with a thud. Temari blinked and screamed "Gaara." and ran to him.

As she got to him he said "hooters, hooters, give me some hooters."

Everyone facefaulted and the Gaara saw Sara and jumped up and ran at her with his hands out and when he was about to grab Sara breast Jaraiya started to beat the shit out of him.

Meanwhile back in the forest Naruto turned and ran to Tsunade and asked "Are you ok."

tsunade smiled and said "Kagebunshin."

Naruto sighed and then said "What the hell do you think you were doing. I thought you were really hurt."

tsunade said "But I..."

Naruto said "But you what, wanted to come and get in a fight, help me out, show everyone you can do it.'

Tsunade said "Thats ex..."

Naruto stuck up his hand and said "I am not finished yet." making Tsunade blink and wonder when the hell did he grow a set of balls to talk to her like that.

Naruto said "You cant take risk like this Tsuhime. I dont know what I would do if anything happened to you."

Tsunade said "I know but..."

Naruto asked "Then why did you do it."

Tsunade said "I was only..."

Naruto said "What, only trying to make sure I was ok. I know that but when I saw you impaled I did not care about anything else at that point. The only thing I wanted was blood and I would have had it if you had not stop me. You got to realise you are my reason for living. Please dont make my life meaningless."

Tsunade looked down knowing he was right and said "Sorry."

Naruto said "What was that."

Tsunade sighed and said louder "Sorry."

Naruto asked "for what."

Tsunade sighed and said "For not thinking and trying to act like I can do anything I want."

Naruto sighed and said "Thats better, now lets get back so I can figure out what to do about gaara."

Tsunade smiled and said "Yeahm because you have to get the couch ready."

Naruto looked at her and asked "What do you mean."

Tsunade said "Simple, you dont talk to me like that and think you are going to sleep in the same bed tonight. Your ass is sleeping on the couch."

Naruto looked scared and said "Sorry."

Tsunade said "The only way for me to forgive you is to make it up to me."

Naruto asked "name it."

Tsunade got a smirk and said "Well I notice my feet have started to swell and my lower back is starting to hurt so I want you to start rubbing them both at the same time till I tell you to stop."

Naruto said "But I only got 2 hands."

Tsunade smirked even wider and said "thats what Kagebunshins are for." and jumped up on a tree limb and started heading back even faster as Naruto followed her.

When they got to the stadium they saw a caccoon of sand around a person and every woman in the stadium was taking turns to hit it. Naruto was about to say something when he realised it was Gaara and remember what he did to his wife and then said "So how do I get the energy out of him."

The Kazekage asked "Whats going on and what happened to my son."

Naruto said "I took the crazy monk out and killed it now all thats left is the original shukaku and Gaara in that body."

The Kazekage asked "What the hell gave you the right to do that. This will mean war for us and Konoha."

Naruto snickered and said "I am not a Konoha nin and after the way they treated me I dont think I will either." shocking everyone in the stadium.

Ichigo smiled and said "So you going to take up my offer."

Naruto looked at Tsunade and said "If Tsuhime agrees to it. I do have to ask, do you have a soft couch, I got the feeling I am going to be sleeping on one for a while." making everyone laugh.

Kisuke said "Just remove kon from Gaara and then stabbed Zangetsu into the seal and he will do the rest."

Naruto nodded and Tsunade walked over and punched Gaara caccoon agian with the skull glove and then pulled out a green pill and the sand caccoon shattered and Naruto walked over and stabbed his sword into the seal and held on to it as he felt waves of energy going into him and Gaara screaming.

The Kazekage tried to get to him as did Kankuro and Temari but they were being blocked by the captains. After about 15 minutes Gaara quit screaming and Naruto sighed and pulled his sword out and passed out only to be caught by Tsunade.

Temari asked "what did you do to my brother."

Ichigo said "We removed Shukaku and now the boy is just a normal boy though he will still be able to control sand but the demon chakra is gone from him."

The Kazekage asked "What did you do with it."

Kisuke said "the boy there can purrify demon chakra. Within this year he will have already purrified all of the Kyuubis chakra and now he is going to start on shukaku chakra. Over the next few years he will go and remove all of them and then we can finally destroy this." throwing the mini statue in the air."

The sandiame asked "what is so special about that statue."

Kisuke smirked and said "Nothing much but about 8 billion souls are trapped in it. When we can finally destroy it they will be freed again." shocking everyone by what they heard.

Sara asked "what was the deal you offered them."

Ichigo said "simple, since both of them have had to live in hell in this village I offered them a chance to come live in soul society."

A council member said "I admit we may have been wrong about the boy but we did nothing wrong to the girl."

Ichigo said "really, what about when not only did gaurds try and kill her husband but also the fact one of your ninja said She would personally hunt down and kill her children. I must say you really know how to pass on good morals to your children. If someone saves you kill, beat and abuse them and hate them with everything you have. The foundation of great nation.

The Shodaime said "I am sickened by what this village has become."

The Nidaime said "I am as well. I say they need a knew start, what do you say brother."

The Shodiame smirked and closed his eyes as did the Nidaime and then suddenly shouting could be heard outside the stadium as trees grew out of the village and the limbs had grabbed onto every person in the village lifting them up above the village no matter if they were inside or out. Then another roaring sound was heard and a huge tidal wave came in and started flooding the entire village and then carring away all the buildings. As the water passed more and more trees went up in the place where the buildings once were and then the people were set back down on the ground and the 3rd asked "What did you both do."

The Shodaime said "Simple, you have one building to build from. This stadium, everything else has been wiped out except the Hospital. Its better then the same results of what would have happened if this boy here had not saved you all so now you can live with your choices and learn from them. At least you dont have the loss of life he saved though I know we should have done some of that. But all records of bloodtypes that was in the Hokage office was destroyed with it so you all have to face you past if you dont want to chance your kids dating thier brothers and sisters."

The Nidaime said "I am sickened by this village." and removed the headband he had on putting a scratch on it and threw it on the ground followed by the Shodiame. Both turned and walked over and picked Naruto up and all of the people from soul society.

Sara asked "Grandfather, granduncle,..."

Both looked at her and smiled and said "its not time yet for you to know the rest. Enjoy what life you have left here." and turned to leave.

As everyone was walking throught the portal a scream was heard and when everyone turned they saw a pink haired girl covered in bandages and mud and treelimbs and the Shodaime said "i think I missed one." and laughed as he walked in and the Nidaime shook his head.

As the last one left everyone looked around and wondered what was going to happen. One thing was certian the leaf village now had to swallow its pride.

The Kazekage looked at the villagers and ninja and picked his son up and left with his family.

Naruto and Tsunade settled in at Soul Society. Tsunade pregnancy was a much talked about event. Naruto trained and spent time with her as much as possible. Naruto visited his mother also along with Tsunade but she said she wanted to hold off on getting closer because she felt she wanted to earn his respect and trust first before becoming his mother since she had failed in that part. Naruto tried to tell her she was wrong but you cant argue with woman.

Finally the day everyone had waited for. Tsunade had gone into Labor and Sara, Jaraiya and Shizune had been aloud to come to the Hospital but had to wait in the waiting room.

Tsunade had her legs up in the sturrups and Naruto was holding her hand being a firsttime father. He was about to find out the lesson of this event.

Tsunade screamed "God damn you fucking piece of shit, one fucking time and all the odds agianst it and you knocked me up and now you have the balls to show your face here. I will kill you you damn asshole." and started to flail her arms around. However for Naruto he suddenly had a flashback of the cartoon show he saw her in soul society called the flintstones where a little boy could swing people from right to left and now he wondered if Tsunade was related to him as she flung him by his arm from left to right.

Naruto screamed "knock me out, knock her out. I dont care but someone knock someone out."

Tsunade took a cue and swung Naruto right into a nurse and knocked her out and she screamed "get my mom or yours." and flew him out the doors.

In the waiting room a person flew in and hit the wall and he said "both of you need to go in there mom and Sara. She killed the nurse."

Both woman looked at each other and walked in the room. A few moment later a slap was heard and a crying sound followed by another one and Shizune walked out with a baby girl in her arms and Sara walked out with a little boy and Naruto asked "Wheres Tsunade."

Sara said "Simple, we gave her some medication to help with the pain so shes asleep now."

Naruto asked "Why did they not do that earlier."

Shizune said "simple, you were standing on the IV."

Naruto facefaulted and Shizune asked "So what are you guys naming them."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "well the boy we decide to name him Tidus."

Sara asked "And the girl

Naruto smiled and said "Yuna."

Everyone smiled and that wasw the way things went. Konoha never recovered. Jariaya Shizune and Sara spent almost all of thier time together and Naruto and Tsunade learned what it was to be a parent. Naruto took about 2 years to purrify each demon but by the time he was 40 they were all gone and the statue was destroyed.

The end


	13. Chapter 13

If you wish to find out what happened to the Yondaime I have posted a oneshot called what happened to Arashi. Sorry I did not realise at the time I had completed the story about that small error with all the other battles. Enjoy


End file.
